The New Grimm: Volume 1 Finding A Home
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: Terra has been seeing things all of her life. Things that made her foster families either scared of her or have her locked away. One day she's out about to pick pocket a few wallets not knowing her life was about to change for the better & the danger reeling her way. With kids around her age both wesen & human going missing & a fear/past that she hope & thinks will never catch up.
1. The Girl

I sunk around a corner and I watched a man that I had been fallowing since he left his apartment. I walked out of the ally I was hiding in and I pulled my hood up so he wouldn't recognize me. I kept a good distance between us as he walked down the street. His cell phone rang and kept walking he was speaking a foreign language. I fallowed him and tried profiling him in my head.

_Nice cloths equals' money. He's serious so maybe a business man or hit man which explains the foreign langue. No that's not right. May be a lawyer or something. _The man stopped and kept talking on his phone.I decided my plan of action. I started running and I rammed my small body into his large one. He stumbled as I grabbed for his wallet.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said before I started running again. I run as fast as I could to get rid of him before he finds out I stole his wallet.

"HEY!" he yelled after me once he realized his wallet was gone.

_Smart one he is _I thought as I ran faster. I looked back and I saw him running after me. _Frack! _I turned down an ally and pushed at my top speed. I ran to the fenced off end of the ally. My heart was pounding and as I looked back. He was fast as well but I was smaller and thinner so speed was my thing. I looked at the chain linked fence and I started climbing. When I was half way to the top I felt a hand grab the hood of my inner jacket and pull me down. I hit the ground hard and cracked my head against the dirty pavement. The pain shot through my whole skull and I held back any hurt sound that wanted to escape.

"Next time you pick pocket someone make sure they aren't a cop" he said to me as he ripped his wallet out of my hand.

_A Cop just my luck, _she thought. He grabbed me by my outer leather jacket and yanked me up.

"Especially a Captain" he sounded pissed I couldn't really tell with his face because he looked emotionless since I saw him earlier that morning.

"Yeah right like you're a cop! More like some pervert!" I yelled at him. I hated cops because they were always the ones who did something that caused be to get locked up in an asylum again. he pulled a badge out of his pocket and held it in my face.

"Captain Sean Renard happy now?" sounding more pissed then a second ago.

"Bite me" I snapped and I punched him in the gut. He let go of me and I took off running. I unfortunately didn't get too far. My foot hit an slippery ice patch on the ally and I fell face first and broke my nose on the sticky germy ground. "ow" I muttered as I got on to my hands and knees. I held my nose with as it started bleeding.

"Just isn't your day is it kid?" 'The Captain' said from behind me. I shot a glare at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's about to get much better" I said as I flipped around and I kicked him in the groin. I got back up when he was crumbling to the ground. I ran a few feet and turned back to him and I gave him a sarcastic salute. "Later Captain!" I smirked at I ran out of the ally. When I turned the corner I rammed into someone again.

"Wow hey you okay?" the guy asked me as he saw my bloody nose.

"Monroe don't let her go!" Renard yelled before I could say anything.

"Shit!" I cursed and tried to run but Monroe grabbed my arm. Renard run up to us as I tried to pull my arm away. When Renard caught up and bent over a bit obviously still in pain from when I kicked him in the balls.

"Are you okay?" Monroe ask Renard.

"She kicked me" he glared at me. I was going to say something snarky but his face had changed. Half of his face was decayed. Sheer terror filled me to the brim because I was seeing the monsters again but this was on I had never seen before. He opened his mouth to speak and I started screaming

"Get away from me!" I screamed and pulled away from his friend. I pressed my back against the wall trying to get away from him. Both the monster and the man stared at me. At that point I didn't care if I got locked up again I wanted away from the monster.

"What happened?" Monroe asked the monster.

"She can see me!" Renard told him.

_Of course I can see you! _She yelled in her head.

"let's get her to the station" Renard told Monroe

**(Nick's POV)**

I sat at my desk typing up my report wanting something to occur so I get away from this.

"Nick" Hank walked into the office area. "The Captain wants to see us"

_Thank god. _I got up and fallowed Hank down to the interrogation room. When we got there the captain wasn't the only one there.

"Monroe what are you doing here?" Nick asked him.

"I'm a witness" he informed me.

"To what?!" I was now worried.

"Quite a few things" he said in his I-wish- I- could-be-anywhere-but-here way.

"Like?" I pressed.

"Renard getting kicked in the balls for one" both Hank and I grimaced because with this job we had both been kicked in the balls. Renard turned a glare to Monroe.

"But there's something else probably you should see" Renard said looking back at us. He opened the door to the viewing area and lead us in. in the interrogation room there was a saw a young bleached Blonde girl with sliver eyes sitting at the table with her hands cuffed to it. She looked like she had eaten in years and had in bathed less. She was a really small girl and looked like a walking skeleton. She didn't move an inch she was clam and looked angry. I couldn't help but note that she made Renard look like a giddy teenage girl on prom night.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"The one who kicked Renard over here" Monroe pointed. Renard looked pissed more than usual.

"More importantly I wanted you to see this" he said and walked out of the room. He walked into the interrogation room and the girl started to look a bit uneasy. She kept looking at the Captain as he walked up to the one way mirror. He woged in front of the window where I was standing.

"What's he doing?" Hank asked.

"He woged" I told him. The Captain turned around to face the girl. She started freaking out and tried to get out of the hand cuffs. Was really freaking out now he knew if she hadn't been handcuffed to the table she would be pounding on the door begging to be let out of the room.

"Can she see him?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. She's a Grimm like you Nick" Monroe looked from the girl to me.

**(back to our girl)**

I sat in silence and I tried to bring my heart rate back down. i was pissed because that bastard had been smiling when he left the room after he had changed his face. When The door opened again I expected that supposed captain to come in again. I was surprised to see a younger guy who also had dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Detective Nick Burkhart" he said as he walked in. he dropped a file in front of me with my name on it. "It took us awhile but we found you in the system, Terra" I looked up at him. "Can you tell me what happened today in the ally?"

"Some guy attacked me and claimed he was a cop," I decided to go with because no cop ever believed me when I ever told them that I had seen a monster.

"That guy would happen to be my boss and friend" he told me. He opened my file and started to look through her file. "You look much younger than twenty" he commented.

"I get that a lot" it was the truth many people had thought I was about sixteen or seventeen and not the age I was.

"Multiple runaway attempts and was set as high risk at the age of fourteen. History of delusions since the age of eight" he read out loud

"They were imaginary friends one they weren't real" I lied.

"You claimed that one of you foster parents was a monster and had the face of a Wolf"

"I was seven"

"It says here you were fifteen" he looked up at her. He closed my file and looked at me. "sent to juvenile hall at age fifteen for fighting your foster brother,"

"He attacked me" I told him

"it says here you attacked him,"

"You know my word against a biological,"

"You had been committed to mental hospitals all over the state and a history of theft"

"I had to eat" he closed my file and looked at me.

"When Captain Renard came in what did you see?" he asked me.

"What?" _Did he really just ask me that?_

"What did you see?" he asked again.

"I didn't see anything" I lied.

"You can tell me" he simply said.

"That's what all cops say," I grumbled "none have ever believed me or thought I was crazy" _oh shut up!_

"Trust me I've seen things that only a normal person has read about," he told me. _Hey if I get locked up at least I can get a bed and something to eat_

"His face was rotting away" I told him like it was normal.

"His whole face or only part of it?" he asked

"What kind of questions are these?" I asked him.

"Does fighting and profiling people up come easily to you?" he asked me

_Yes but how do you know that? _I wanted to ask. "What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped. He looked at the mirror and then he pulled out a small book and opened it. On the two pages were drawing of a man and a women with decaying faces.

"We call them Wesen" he told me. "This is a specific kind the women are called Hexenbiests and the men are called Zauberbiests" he pointed to each picture.

"Whose we?" Terra asked.

"The Wesen, those who know what they are, and the Grimms," he told me.

"Grimm?"

"Those who hunt down the Wesen that mean harm" he told me. "They can see the faces of Wesen when they don't want you to see them,"

"Are you a Grimm?" I asked him trying to sound calm and not a little freaked about this.

"Yes and so are you" I was confused then. "Due to the fact you were in foster care when you first saw someone woge you weren't told what you were"

"And I'm a Grimm?" I was annoyed now.

"Yes your one of the last Grimms to exist" I scoffed.

"You're kidding me right?" I leaned over the table clearly unamused by his little story. "What kind of cop comes in and messes with a girl's insanity," I yelled at him. "People had fun of me and locked me up because I see monsters!" Nick sat back as I started yelling at him. "Now you're going to come in and say that I'm not crazy and that I'm one of the last monster hunters in existence!"

"Wesen not monster" he corrected me.

"Well excuse me that made fun of your world of make believe!" I sat back and I tried not to start screaming.

"If it was all make believe how did I know that half of Renard's face looked like it was rotting away?"

"I don't know!" _ good question. _

"Better yet how do I know it was only one side of his face?"that was also true because I hadn't answered his question. "You're not crazy Terra you were just in the wrong places so you never learned" what could I say after that. This was the first time anyone said I wasn't crazy and that the mon…Wesen she saw were real and not in her head. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked me as he unlocked my hand cuffs.

"Last Wednesday," I shrugged.

"Then let's get you something to eat,"

**(Nick's again)**

"So another Grimm in Portland" Hank muttered.

"Yeah" we watched Terra from our desks as she ate at an unoccupied desk. Her eyes didn't seem to leave the Captain's closed office door.

"She does know he's not in there right?" Hank asked me

"You saw how she reacted around him she just being cautious" I explained. "The captain woged on her twice so she's not exactly comfortable around him,"

"His face isn't one anyone should get close when he hasn't woged," Hank chuckled.

"He is a little intimidating" I agreed.

"Thanks" Captain Renard said form behind me. Both Hank and I looked at him to see he wasn't exactly pleased with us. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to take her till we have something permanent for her," I told him.

"Does she have any family?" he asked

"Not that were aware of but were looking," hank told him.

"Fine, Nick get her out of here," he sent a glare at Terra before walking into his office.

"Good thing Juliette is home" I muttered as I got up.

* * *

><p><strong>For all those who are wondering what happened to Monroe in the middle of this, he went home. <strong>


	2. Meeting Juliette

**Special thanks to my first four reviewers ****TraclessQuill****, ****emily191xx**** & ****Victoria**** and to my fourth reviewer **ScarletMoonRanger**** Spoilers. ** I hope I don't disappoint you four.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's POV)<strong>

I sat in Nick's car as he drove down to a nice neighborhood. _Where's he taking me?_ He pulled up to a nice house and turned the car off.

"Come on," he said as he got out of his car. I got out of the car and fallowed close behind him. He opened up the door and warm air poured out into the winter air. The warm air felt nice against my cold skin. "Juliette I'm home!" he called.

_HOME!_ I was absolutely horrified now. I was at the home of some detective I just met who was probably crazier than her. I instantly wanted to run and I would have too if Juliette hadn't come around the corner.

"You must be Terra," she smiled at me.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I wanted to be anywhere but her right now.

"Let me show you to your room," she smiled.

"I have to get back to the precinct," Nick said.

"Okay we'll be here," Juliette kissed Nick good bye and he left. When he did I expected Juliette to turn in to some jealous harpy. "Your is this way," she smiled and walked up the stairs. I fallowed her to a small bed room at the top of the stairs. "This was usually reserved for when my parents or Nick's Aunt Marie came by," she seemed a little sad when she mentioned Nick's aunt. "Nick called me when I was out so I pick up some clean clothes for you. I didn't know what size you were so I had to guess your size so sorry if their two big or small,"

"It will be fine," I told her

"We can get more cloths for you later if you want,"

"Yeah thanks,"

"Um why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make us some coffee"

"Thanks"

"There's a basket in the closet of dirty cloths" she pointed to the closet in the room.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked

"The bedroom has its own" she pointed to a second door in the room. "There are clean towels under the sink"

"Thanks" I said as she left the room. I shut the door and dropped my bag on the ground by the foot of the bed. I took the cloths and went into the bathroom

**~OO~**

"What a change" Juliette smiled as she saw me. She handed me a cup of coffee that felt amazing in my hands. I guess I was still a little cold.

"Do you mind me asking how you got into the station today?"

"Um, I tried pick pocketing a Captain Renard," I sounded unsure about his name.

"How did that go?" she looked like she was holding back a laughed.

"He got his wallet back," I shrugged

"I heard you assaulted him or a least kicked him," she was smiling at that.

"He was being kind of a dick,"

"He can be nice once in a blue moon" Juliette said as she drank her coffee.

_Doubt that_, I thought.

"So how long have you been a Grimm?" Juliette asked.

"I only just found out what I was today," she said and drank her coffee. "But I have been seeing wesen since I was eight,"

"Wow and no one has ever told you what you were?" I shook my head.

"Many of my foster parents thought I was crazy or they were wesen and were scared of me," I looked down at my coffee.

"What happened to your parents?" I shrugged because I didn't want to tell her. She nodded seeming to know I didn't want to talk about it. "Um you can take your coffee to your room if you want dinner will be ready at seven" I nodded and I walk back up stairs to the room I was staying in. I set the coffee cup on the night side and I flopped down on the bed. The bed was nice and soft and warm. My eyes began to drift and I fell asleep.

**(Nick's Pov) **

I sat at my desk and I looked over my case. Six kids had gone missing for unknown reasons and all I could think was back when the street kids were having their organs harvested.

"How's everything going?" Sargent Wu came up.

"No connections two lived with their parents one lived on her own and three were street kids. All ranging from the ages seventeen to twenty," I looked at the images of the kids that we could find.

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right places," he said and walked away. I thought of that two only two were wesen. One Dämonfeuer and the other a Naiad. We haven't found the young naiad's body so there is hope that he's still alive. I sighed and decided to go home because it was almost seven. Also maybe Terra may have known something because a few of them were street kids.

**~OO~**

I walked in the door and hung my coat up. I walked into the kitchen where I knew Juliette was going to be.

"Hey," I said as I watched her cooking some kind of pasta.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So how did it go with you and her?" I asked

"She seemed to not trust me for a bit then started to warm up a bit. Then I brought up her parents she seemed to shut down a bit then," I nodded

"Where is she?"

"The guest room. Can you get her dinner is almost ready," she asked

"Sure," I smiled and kissed her. I went upstairs to the guest room and I knocked on the door. Terra opened the door after a few seconds rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she explained to me. I noticed she was much cleaner then I last saw her and she looked much younger then she was when she wasn't covered in dirt.

"Dinner is almost ready," She nodded and let out a small yawn.

**(Terra's Pov)**

I sat at the table and I looked at my plate of pasta.

"How's your case going?" Juliette asked Nick.

"Another kid went missing this time it was a Dämonfeuer kid,"

"What's a Dämonfeuer?" Juliette asked him. I wondered that too so I just listened.

"Remember the fire dancer and her father?" Nick asked her.

"Unfortunately"

"They were Dämonfeuers," he told her "they're like dragons"

"Dragons!" I gasped. Both looked at me "can they breathe fire?" I sounded a little too excited.

"Yeah," Nick seemed to smile a little.

"Maybe you should take Terra to the trailer," Juliette told him.

"Trailer?"

"Yeah it's full of things from your heritage," Juliette told me.

"I got it from my aunt Marie before she died"

"I think you should train her too," Juliette smiled.

"Train me?"

"Yeah in being a Grimm"

"I'm in if you are" Nick said.

"Yeah sure," I wasn't all that sure about it but I decided to give it a shot.

**(Renard's pov)**

I on my couch with a drink in my hand and my cell phone pressed to my ear. I took a drink and the phone kept ringing. Once the recover picked up I spoke.

"I have news" I said. "We have another Grimm in Portland,"

* * *

><p><strong>Honest truth I can't remember the names of the people he talks to on his phone all of the time. Also this chapter was the hardest thing to write. <strong>


	3. The Trailer & The Case

**Another difficult chapter ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's Pov)<strong>

I sat by the window in the room that I stayed in. It was raining and cold like most the days had been this week. I was really great full I was staying someplace that was dry and warm when I would have been wet and cold. There was a knock on the door and Juliette came in.

"Nick and I are heading to the trailer want to come?" she asked. I had been wrong so far about Juliette. She had been nothing but kind and trying to make me feel like I fit in. Hints why she suggested Nick taking me to the trailer and training me.

"Sure," I shrugged. I had nothing else to do on a rainy Saturday after noon.

"Good get your coat and we'll go," She said and left the room. I grabbed my sweater and leather jacket and went down stairs.

"Ready?" she smiled. I nodded and we went out the door.

**~OO~**

Nick pulled up to the trailer and both he and Juliette hopped out of the truck. I sat in the back seat not sure if I wanted to fallow them. I had no idea what was in there. It could have been exactly what they said or god knows what.

"Are you coming?!" Nick yelled from the trailer door. I got out of the truck a little wary of this situation. Nick and Juliette were inside when I reached the door. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It brought back a few memories that I would have preferred to have died in the back of my mind. Nick came out of the trailer and stood by the door. "Don't be scared come on," he went back inside and I slowly fallowed him. When I walked inside I couldn't help but feel a little creped out. It was dark and full of shelves and a large cabinet. Juliette turned on a light causing the place to look a bit more like a home. "Start where ever you want," Nick said and gestured at the books. I picked up the first book and turned a page and there was a wolf like wesen on the page.

Hours had gone by and I was on the floor reading page after page. Some pages weren't translated others were and the untranslated pages only made me want to learn the languages. I read about Blutbaden, Balam and others. At one point Nick Left because another kid was taken so it was only me and Juliette.

"This is amazing," I said as I read about a bacteria that Nick himself wrote about.

"All of this stuff is," Juliette said as she read through a book too. I nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen some of these wesen before," I told her.

"I'm not surprised some of them are pretty rare like the Seltenvogel or the Glühenvolk," Juliette said. I turned the page in the book I was reading and found the page with the Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest. There was two different portions on the page one in an older hand writing and one that I learn was from Nick. I read nick's out loud.

"Adeline shade is the first Wesen and Hexenbiest I had run across and she is the most deadly being I have ever met. Thankfully I had stripped her of her powers by making her ingest my blood. Unfortunately it turns out she wasn't the only Hexenbiest in the city. Her mother who is now dead and then a half Zauberbiest who is also a Royal and I hand know this one for years," I looked up to Juliette "what does he mean by Royals?" I asked her.

"The human royalty of the wesen world," she told me. I went back to the passage.

"I'm not sure if I can trust Cap… Captain Renard!" I looked up at her.

"Yes his dad is a king and Renard is his illegitimate son," she told me.

"But does that make him…" I could not get the words out

"A prince yes," she said like it was nothing.

"Great I kicked a prince in the balls," I grumbled.

**(Renard's POV)**

I sat at my desk looking over reports when nick came into my office.

"Please tell me it's about the case and not about that brat you took in,"

"They maybe a related subject," he said, I put down the report and looked at him. Letting him know he can continue. "Remember the case with the organ harvesters?"

"Yes" Renard held back a shudder. Ever since he hasn't gone to a spice shop that carried those items.

"I had spoken with a few street kids and they knew a bit of stuff so maybe Terra knows something about it," he told him.

"Then see if she knows anything," I told him. "Are there any connections yet with this one?" I asked

"None,"

"Wesen or human?"

"Another wesen, this time it was a Hexenbiest," Nick said. "Well half Hexenbiest only the father is wesen,"

"So this one lived with her parents?"

"Parent father died when she was really young,"

"Then how do you know she's wesen?"

"Step father is a Lowen they don't get along very well," I nodded.

"Let me know if you find anything else out," I told him.

"Yes sir," he said a left.

"Four humans, three wesen," I shook my head "first a Dämonfeuer, then a naiad, and now a Hexenbiest what next?" I grumbled. I looked at one of the files on my desk and it had the only know images of each of the missing people. "She better know something"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter it was really hard to get this chapter out. Chapter 4 will be longer I promise. <strong>


	4. Trama

**okay I was asked how did nick know the new kid went missing was a wesen well for the last chapter. well nick was called and went to the parents house and the step father woged. The lowen say that nick was a Grimm and after they realized he was okay they told Nick. if anyone has anymore questions please review because others may also be lost and I'll explain.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's pov)<strong>

I sat on the guest room bed and I read one of the books from Nick's trailer. I read about the seven royal families so that way I knew what I was up against next time I saw Prince/Captain Renard. There was a soft knock on the door and Juliette walked in.

"Hey," she said with a half-smile.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Nick and I are having a few friends over for dinner if that's okay," she told me.

"Oh," I looked down at the book. "Can I just stay up here?" Juliette had a concerned look on her face. "I'm just not all that hungry," I lied. Truth was I wasn't comfortable around strangers. I wasn't even all that comfortable around Nick and Juliette but I was at least trying for them because they were trying themselves.

"Well come down if you do get hungry," she turned to leave then added "our friends are wesen and there also some of the nicest people we ever met," and she left. I closed my book and sighed

_Maybe I will come down. _I thought and I opened another book. I flipped through the pages that I already had read. When I turned to a page I hadn't read my blood ran cold. Like ice was dumped into my veins. I felt a large weight on my chest as I saw the image drawn on the page. It felt like the image of the Klaustreich was staring at her like the one she meet all those years ago used to stare at her. The look in its eyes started dragging me back to memories I never wanted to remember. Smells sounds and his touch all came back to me at once. A tear rolled down my cheek as I heard his voice clearly in my head.

"_What's wrong don't you like having fun foster sis?"_ I closed the book and I threw it across the room with a scream. The a few of the pages fluttered down to the hard wood floors as the book itself hit the wall leaving and leaving a large dent in it. I curled around myself and covered my ears trying to block out his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Nick's voice. His voice sounded far away against the other sounds in my head. I felt a hand on me and I started screaming. I heard more voices but they were muffled behind the sounds of his voice and the echoes of my screams. I honestly couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"Terra" a whisper broke through. I thought it was my mom at first it sounded like her till it sounded again. "Terra?" I didn't realize my eyes were closed till I opened them and saw four people in the room. There was a hand on me and I looked at it then its owner. It was a women with kind welcoming eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded to afraid that if I opened my mouth I would start balling.

"What happened?" Nick asked me. Nick was on the other side of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," I lied.

**(Nick's pov) **

"That looked a lot like PTSD to me" Rosalee said as she leaned against the counter.

"I'll have to agree" Juliette said as she put a plate in the dish washer.

"But what caused it?" I asked them.

"I think I have an idea," Monroe came into the kitchen with one of the books from the trailer.

"What happened to the book?"

"I think she threw it" he told me and placed the open book on the counter. "And I think this was what set her off," he pointed to the picture of the Klaustreich.

"How are you so sure it's that one?" Rosalee asked him.

"Well when I asked if this was the page she was looking at she shut down,"

"So went through some short of trauma involving a Klaustreich," I looked at the page.

"Maybe one of us should ask her about it," Juliette said to me.

"It may set her off again," Rosalee said.

"Maybe we should ask her about it till she's more comfortable around us," I said.

"Probably a good Idea," Juliette agreed. Everyone stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned the corner and stopped when she realized we were all staring at her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"I just came down to get something to eat," she murmured shyly.

"Were about to serve the cake would you like a slice?" Rosalee offered with a smile.

"Um yeah thanks," she said awkwardly. I got out some smaller plates as Monroe pulled the cake out of the fridge.

**(Back to Terra's POV)**

I was avoiding the urge to like the chocolate crumbs and icing off my plate. I hadn't eaten cake since I was fourteen and it was absolutely amazing.

"Would you like another slice?" Rosalee, I think her name was, offered with a smile.

"Please," she place another slice of cake on my plate and I started devouring it. Juliette and Rosalee smiled as Nick and… Monroe seemed a little off. "So you know both Nick and Captain douche bag?" I asked Monroe.

"Yeah I met Captain Renard through Nick because nick tried to arrest me,"

"For what?" I asked covering my mouth so they no cake would come flying out.

"He thought I kidnapped a little girl and killed a college student," he shrugged.

"It was a different Blutbad," Nick told me.

"So how come you are friends with wesens?" I asked him. "From what I read and how some of my foster families acted around me. Wesen hate Grimms,"

"Nick kind of forced himself on me," Monroe said and sipped his beer.

"Nick investigated my brother's death and Monroe was a friend of Freddy's" Rosalee said and took Monroe's hand.

"Okay what about Prince Ass hole," I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'd worked for him before I was a Grimm" Nick said.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "He must be the worst boss ever,"

"He can be a nice guy once you get to know him…. after a few years," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah like I can believe He can be nice,"

"He's actually done quite a bit for us," Juliette told me.

"I'm not sure if I can trust him still," Nick mumbled. I gave Juliette a look after what Nick said.

"So you've been reading some of the books in the trailer?" Monroe tried changing the subject.

"Yeah I've been learning a lot!" I sounded too enthusiastic. Everyone seemed to smile a bit. "There are some pages in the book that I can't read because they haven't been translated yet and it only makes me want to learn those languages,"

"Which languages?" Monroe asked

"German for one," Monroe smiled

"I can teach you German!" he sounded excited.

"Really!"

"Yeah," he sounded excited.

"Sounds like you made a new friend" Nick said. "Oh and before I forget," Nick left the room and came back with a few photos. He spread them out in front of me. "Do you recognize any of these people?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm sorry,"

"Thanks anyways," he sat back down and seemed a little disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>okay this was some what short so sorry. for anyone who was wondering how Terra got Rosalee and Monroe's names. look back at chapter 1 for Monroe and Rosalee she over heard it. <strong>


	5. What's Going on with Renard and Terra?

**you guys are lucky you get this so soon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's Pov)<strong>

Weeks had gone by and I had learned a lot about my heritage and other things. Nick had taught me how to use many of the weapons in his trailer and how to fight. He also taught me how to fire a gun which surprised me a little because I had been cleared for the background check. When I asked Nick about it all he said was "I know a prince with connections," I knew what that meant but I decided to keep my mouth shut about it.

Monroe was more than excited when he started teaching me German. Hell I was even excited to learn it.

"You have such an ear for this," Monroe said after the third day because I was learning so quickly. By the time two weeks had passed we were having full conversations with me hardly needing help. At some points during the day he would go off on one of his clocks or something and just spew its history. And to tell the truth I found it all fascinating. Rosalee and everyone else was surprised that I never tried to stop him when he went off on his tangents and even more amazing when I would say something on the lines of "whoa or awesome, cool or even fantastic".

One day I was taken to Rosalee's shop and I couldn't help but be amazed. I read through many of her books to and eventually since I was there so often I was given a part time job there. Not many of Rosalee's customers were all that thrilled to be in the same building as a Grimm but the regulars got used to me after realizing that I was practically a baby and just curious about the world. And guess where I was when some kind of wesen had shot some kind of burning mucus in the Prince/Captain's face.

Nick and Hank barged in the door "Rosalee!" Nick yelled. Renard was making some kind of groans like he was trying to not make any sounds of pain at all.

"Terra, get me what I ask for," Rosalee ordered. I nodded as the guys dragged their larger boss into the other room. They held him down on the bed as his face changed.

"Shit he's in that much pain!" Hank said when he saw his face. I brought the jars of thing Rosalee had ordered as she set her equipment up.

"Help me mix them," she said. We rushed the mixture the waited for it to turn clear which only took second. Rosalee took a cloth and started whipping his eyes. Renard stopped Moving and seemed to relax.

"That is the last time I go anywhere with you two," Renard said in a normal tone. Both Hank and Nick seemed relieved. He kept his eyes shut as Rosalee cleaned them.

"What happened?" Rosalee asked.

"Well let's say there was a guy that wasn't too happy to see us," Rosalee nodded the looked at me. "Terra can you take over please?" she asked.

"Sure," I wasn't too thrilled to be in the same room as this guy but it was my job. I took the cloth and started wiping his closed eyes.

"Keep it up till he can open his eyes without feeling any pain," I nodded and she walked out of the room with the two guys. I sat quietly by the small cot and cleaned his face as best as I could. Renard was quiet and his face was back to normal so I figure he may have fallen asleep till he spoke.

"So how's the training?" it seemed like he was trying to fill the awkwardness. Well at least in my brain.

"Fine," I answered only to get him to stop talking. He opened his eyes then closed them quickly. "Keep them closed," I ordered.

"Yeah I'll do that," he said and covered them with his hand.

"Put your hand down I still need to clean the… whatever is on your face,"

"Some kind of venom" he grumbled and put his hand down. What pissed me off was that when he put his hand down and check for his wallet.

"I have a job now I don't have to steal your wallet," I growled.

"Can't be too careful with you around," I close my eyes and I started counting. (Something Monroe taught me to do whenever someone pissed me off instead of punching them.) I continued to clean up Renard's face and both of us were remaining silent. I took new clean cloth and dampen it with the solution. I started cleaning his left eye that seemed to have taken the worst of the venom. I watched his still face not sure if he was awake and being patient or asleep. But he seemed relaxed somehow and he seemed like the nice guy both Juliette and Nick said he could be. I moved to his right eye and started to clean some chunks of stuff out of his lashes. He slowly opened his eyes they looked a bit red and he seemed to still be in a little pain but he seemed fine. His green eyes looked to the cloth then to me.

_I never realized his eyes were green,_ I thought and somehow stinging my soft spot for green eyes. I got up and put the cloth and small bowl on the table then went to find Rosalee. I walked up to the counter where Rosalee was standing behind.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

"Fine," Renard himself said as he walked into the room. "As long as I still have my phone and wallet," he sent a half glare at me. I sent a full angry glare at him and I was about to yell and curse at him until Rosalee stopped me.

"Count," Rosalee said in a serious tone. I started counting under my breath.

"Teach her any other tricks?" Renard said to Rosalee. With that I punched him in the face. When my Fist made contact with his lower jaw I could feel many of the bones in my hand crack.

"Terra!" Rosalee was not happy with me at all. Renard glared at me as he held his jaw. I held my hand and didn't even bother care that he was glaring at me. Rosalee rolled her eyes. "Come on you two," she said.

**~OO~**

"Next time start a fight with someone close to your own size," The doctor said as she finished wrapping up my hand. "And you" she pointed to Renard who was holding an ice pack to his face. (He didn't want it at first then Rosalee glared at him and he took the ice.) "Don't go egging her on," then she walked out. "You two are worse than the Blutbad and Bauerschwein," Rosalee scolded us. In all honesty Rosalee scared me more than Renard when he woges. "I called Nick to come pick you up" she pointed to Renard. "And I'm taking you home you can come back to work tomorrow," I nodded and looked down. She left the room and I sent Renard a glare. He sent me a more hatful glare back. I looked away from him and held my wrist. After a few minutes of waiting Nick finally walked in the room.

"Can't I leave you two alone for a minute without hitting each other?" he was really pissed. "I have a case with missing kids which one could be dead because he's a naiad and I have to drive down here and pick you up because you got in a fight," he said the last part to Renard. Nick also had seemed to have forgotten that Renard was his boss. "I'll talk to you when I get home," he scolded me. He left the room with Renard.

**(Renard's POV) **

"What's up with you lately?" Nick asked in annoyed tone when he walked into my office.

"That brat," I tried to say in my normal tone but came out to harsh.

"What's wrong with her? From what I heard you started it today," Nick had his hands on his hips like he did when he was annoyed. I couldn't answer because I wasn't really sure why I didn't like her. I will admit being a little paranoid about my wallet but I had no current reason to hate her. From what Nick said she hasn't stolen anything from him at all and the only reason she stole my wallet was to just get some food. "You too better knock it off or I'll do something about it," Nick left my office and I groaned. Knowing Nick he'll find some kind of legal/Grimm thing to do.

I wondered why I even opened up my mouth at all today. She was trying to do her job and help me. The way she cleaned the venom out of my eyes was so gentle and that I could hardly believe it was the same hands that punched me. When I opened my eyes the second time I was expecting the scrawny and filthy kid I ran into the first time. When I saw someone completely different. She looked healthier she skeleton like face had rounded a bit and she skin looked smooth and…. I pinched the bridge on my nose.

"where's a report when I need one,"

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas why Renard and Terra can't get along? If someone gets it right I'll give then a virtual cookie. Through PM so nobody who doesn't get it will be spoiled. More Renard POV coming Soon. also I have no idea what kind of wesen I used I'm thinking some kid of reptile. <strong>


	6. Almost Coffee Spill & Ranting

**this chapter may... most likely be crap. but I have an excuse a dam good excuse... I'm human.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Terra's Pov)<span> **

a couple of days after the fight I had with Renard. Nick had this brilliant idea about me and the Prince of all douche bags. He thought it would be great if we somehow worked together on something so here I am "volunteering" for Portland PD for my "parole". it was the worst idea I have ever heard or been apart of. Because I was the detectives errand girl, yay me. I ran files back and forth to different floors or to Renard's office. I typed reports with loads of spelling and punctuation mistakes. I had to deal with pissed off detectives because I spelt something wrong. I also had to deal with a pissed Royal which I almost punched in the face multiple times. I would have too if Nick hadn't been watching. then there was the worst part of my day the coffee run.

I came up with the stairs with arms full of cup holders. I had almost spilled all of the coffees on me about six times and no one thought _"hey I'll help the girl"_. When I finally reached the top I almost spilled all of the coffee cups once again on both me and...guess who.

"Watch it!" Renard grabbed some of the coffee cups before they could soaked him with the burning liquid. I was completely horrified that I had almost burned a person.

"I'm so sorry," I said. Renard rolled his eyes and took one of the cup holders out of my hand. Renard walked away without saying anything. I walked cautiously walked back to the large office area. When I got at the door way Renard was standing in the middle of the room looking very authoritative.

"Terra," he said my name and I felt instantly guilty. "How many times have you almost spilt the coffee orders?"

"Including the one at the stairs?" I asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Seven times," he looked at me with his serious face then everyone else in the room.

"Next time she has an excessive order and no one helps her someone is getting suspended for the rest of the week," he then went in to his office and closed the door. The office was silent for a while then slowly went back to what they were doing.

"Which one is his?" Nick asked me. I took one of the coffee cups that was still in my hand and held it to him.

"Black coffee with two shots of espresso," Nick read the name I had put on it and he looked half amused half annoyed.

"I'll disrepute the rest while you take Renard his coffee," I was about to argue but he was already handing everyone's coffee's out. I groaned and walked into his office. Renard was on his computer and seemed to not pay attention to me. I put his coffee in front of him and turned to walk out.

"Prince of Darkness?" he didn't sound very unamused. I turned to him, he had a some what pissed expression on his face.

"Just be glad I didn't steal your wallet to pay for it," I gave him a sarcastic smile and left the room. Believe it or not that was the nicest thing we said to each other.

**~OO~**

I stood on a ladder restocking herbs on the shelves of the shop.

"okay what does this mean?" Monroe spoke something in German

"My name is Terra and I'm a Grimm," Monroe nodded "do not be alarmed I'm new at this,"

"Great job" he smiled. I finished restocking many of the herbs and got off of the ladder.

"So how's the volunteering at the precinct going?" Monroe asked.

"I've almost punched Renard twenty six time," I said as I moved to behind the counter.

"all together?" Rosalee asked as she came from the basement.

"Nope, five different times," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Does he really get that much on your nerves?" Monroe asked with his eye brows scrunched together.

"Yes and I swear he does it on purpose at times. Like he wants to me to hit him again," I took one of Rosalee's books off of the shelf and opened it to a page I haven't read yet. "More times than not I want to add a few drops of my blood to his coffee,"

"How did you learn about the Grimm blood thing?" Rosalee asked.

"I read it in either one of your books or Nick's I can't remember," I said while looking at a page with mushrooms on it.

"how does he piss you off?" Monroe asked.

"he keeps implying I'm going to steal something soon," I glared at the book.

"is that it?" Monroe looked at Rosalee.

"no he also says I'm the biggest brat he's ever met and that he's tired of seeing my mug around the precinct" I put my hands on my hips and I chew the inner corner of my mouth. "I swear if I have to be anywhere near that bastard again I'm going to kill him," Monroe pinched the bride of his nose and groaned.

"you two are going to have to stop all of this," Rosalee told me.

"he always starts it!" I protested "ever time I walk by him he checks for his cell phone and wallet and glares at me,"

"Terra," Monroe said my name. "he's basically in charge of this section of the wesen world. Which means if a Grimm is on his bad side he can have reapers come in and kill you," I looked back at the book and frowned.

"we all see you as a little sister and we don't want you to get hurt," Rosalee told me. I looked up at them a little stunned.

_no one ever thought of me as family before, _I thought. _well no one that didn't want anything in return anyways. _

"can you at least try not to hit him or yell at him?" Monroe asked

"sure," I agreed to the no hitting only because I didn't yell when I was angry. I got very snarky, so no yelling was easy. the punching was going to be a little difficult.

**(Renard's POV)**

"You don't know how much I wanted to put some kind of potion or curse her today!" I showed a little too much emotion in my voice so I cleared my throat.

"You two really need to stop all of this," Nick grumbled.

"You did see what she had written on my coffee cup right?" I tried to not sound annoyed and failing miserably.

"Prince of Darkness? The last time I check that's how everyone felt when we found out you were a royal and a Zauberbiest," I gave Nick an unamused look. "I'm just saying when I started working here you were hard to get along with. your kind of a hard ass,"

"Zauberbiest" I said simply. "we're not emotional people,"

"Adalind Shade seemed to have emotions,"

"look where she is now," I said with a slight annoyed tone.

"all I'm saying is she's a good kid that went through hell most of her life," he turned to walk out of my office then said one last thing. "you'd think you would understand that part,"

"She's…She's thieving rude brat I don't want her here," I said after a few seconds.

"You took too long to answer that," Nick seemed to smirk as he left my office.

**~OO~**

Going home had to have been the best part of my day. Taking off my tie and suite jacket is one of the best things. The best part about being home is relaxing on the couch with scotch.

I took sip of my drink and I watched the video feed in Adalind's room my guys hacked. She was in front of her mirror again and smearing whatever my mother gave her on her pregnant belly. I watched her intently as I took another drink. I could see her nervousness around the camera and I wondered if my cousin noticed it. He probably did knowing my family. My whole family probably knew it was mine by know, both Royal and wesen. Many must be thinking like father like son right now and nobody would be thinking that way about dear dead Eric. My jaw tightened at the mere thought of my dead brother.

"Eric could never do anything wrong," I grumbled and finished my drink. I was always blamed for the things he had done. even if Adalind's child wasn't mine my family would blame me. because Eric would never have relations with other woman like our father. we were both our father's sons in that field. though everyone would believe I would be the one to be in this situation. I would have thought it would be Eric because he didn't care while I always took precautions. then the one time it didn't seem to cross my mind it happened. I can just hear my father's family now full of rage that the bastard is fathering another bastard. I could also hear my mother's side too. I can hear my brothers say shit about me again like when we were children. They always did everything to me behind mother's back. so I could hear my brothers and my father's family agreeing one something for once. the thought of my family filled me to the brim with rage and My glass shattered in my hand. I shook my and went to the kitchen and pressed a clean dish towel to my bleeding hand. I started counting under my breath trying to see if it would help with my filling rage. I was surprised that it actually was working in away. a realization hit me then.

_Terra had to deal with the exact same thing I did, _I thought. _she was probably blamed for thing the biological children or other foster children put on her. _she was a Grimm and everyone thought she was crazy so she was an easy target. I groaned because Nick was right I did know what it was like.

I removed the dish towel and inspected my hand. There were bits of glass in the large gashes in the palm of my hand. I was going to have to go to the emergency room to get it stitched up.

"Wonderful"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I made Renard a bit of a stalker… well he was kind of one already since he has people fallowing <strong>**Adalind around everywhere. I would write more in one of our favorite captain's point of view but he's a difficult character.** **Ps I have no idea where the Prince of Darkness thing came from. **


	7. This is going to be a long week isn't it

**To everyone who celebrates this dreaded holiday, Happy Valentine's Day. To those like me who hate, it have a nice day. But anyways here's chapter seven.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Nick's POV. Sunday.)<strong> (_Takes place a few hours where the last chapter left off)_

Terra was face down on the coach asleep when I walked in the door. I took a blanket that was in the living room and covered her.

"Nick is that you?" Juliette called from the kitchen. She walked into the living room and must have noticed I was worrying about Terra waking up. "She can sleep through a tornado going through the house. Don't worry," Juliette and I walked into the kitchen where Monroe and Rosalee were waiting for us.

"How was everything on your side?" I asked them.

"She almost punched Renard multiple times," Monroe told me. Monroe was the only one sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"She almost spiked his coffee with her blood as well," Rosalee added. "What happened with your end?"

"Just as bad," I leaned against the counter. "But I think I'm seeing some progress,"

"What kind of progress?" Juliette asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that it took him a few seconds to say why he didn't like her,"

"Well volunteering is doing some good. Now if only could get them in some situation where they have to learn to get along," Rosalee said with her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against one of the counters.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well… when me and my sister were younger we used to get in a lot worse fights then we do now. So one day my mom made us share a room together, made us do our chores together and anything one of us wanted to do something the other had to do it too,"

"How did that work out?" Monroe asked.

"Like I said we were worse,"

"So you want them to share a room?" Juliette who stood in the door way of the kitchen sounded a little confused.

"I didn't mean it literally for them," Rosalee sounded a little disappointed in the small idea she had.

"Maybe it should be," I thought out loud.

"And how are you going to do that?" Monroe asked.

"Valentine's day is this Friday right?"

**(Renard's pov. Tuesday)**

"Juliette and I can't take her," Nick said as he walked into my office.

"Neither can me and Rosalee," Monroe defended. Nick closed the door behind them. They both stood in front of me.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked warily.

"We have no idea what to do with Terra,"

"Can neither of you two not deal with that pain in the ass either?" I half smiled at that thinking they finally realized how much a pain in the ass she was.

"It's not that. She's a great kid but" Monroe said in a nervous way.

"Both of us are leaving town for Valentine's day," Nick finished Monroe's thought.

"Rosalee and I are going to this place a small place just outside of Seattle for the weekend," Monroe looked thrilled.

"Juliette and I are going to a cabin we rented out a few hours in the other direction,"

"And we made these plans way before we met her" Monroe explained

"Why don't one of you guys just take her with you?" Renard asked

"We suggested that but she said she didn't want to be a burden and to have fun" Nick explained.

"And we were wondering," Monroe seemed a little nervous about something.

"And we were wondering if you could take her for the weekend," Nick again finished Monroe's thought.

"No," I said with slight annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Monroe was annoyed.

"I'm not taking that thief into my apartment!"

"She's a good Kid," Monroe defended her.

"If she's such a good kid why do you want me to watch her?"

"Were worried about her being alone," Nick told me. Nick and Monroe looked at each other. "We think she has PTSD," Nick finally said. I could tell Nick didn't want to really go there but he did anyways. I looked away from the two men.

"We don't know what could set her off and we don't want her to be alone if she goes threw another episode," Monroe said.

"Actually we know that a Klaustreich can set her off," Nick corrected.

"Klaustreich?" both nick and Monroe nodded. I groaned "when are you leaving?"

"Thursday night,"

"When are you coming back?"

"Monday morning," I nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"If she steals something from my apartment I'm arresting her," I told them. They both seemed to half smile and they left my office. "This is going to be a long week,"

**(Terra's Pov. still Tuesday)**

"No!" I said as I was restocking some kind of herb that helps a person performance. The stuff kept running out because the dreaded day of "love" was in a couple of days.

"Terra we really want you to stay with him," Juliette pleaded.

"No! I'm not staying with him the whole weekend. I'll be fine,"

"Were worried that something may happen," Rosalee said

"Then why can't I stay with Hank?" I asked.

"Hank likes to bring women home on Valentine's Day from bars," Juliette said simply.

"Oh," I felt a little awkward now.

"Can you do this for us please?" Rosalee asked.

"Who does the prince of darkness feel about this?"

"He agreed to it," Rosalee said simply.

_So he doesn't want to do this either, I'm glad we agree on something, _I thought. Rosalee and Juliette stared at me for a while because I hadn't said anything yet. "How long do I stay with him?" I asked.

"From Thursday night to Monday morning," Juliette answered.

"Okay," I wasn't happy at all.

"Thank you Terra," Rosalee said and both of them walked into the side room of the shop. I groaned and I let my forehead hit the shelf. "This is going to be a long week isn't it?"

**(Thursday morning still Terra's Pov)**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Juliette asked me.

"I'm going to be fine," I said right when she hugged me. I stiffened a bit because I still wasn't used to human contact.

"Keep your new phone on you at all times and if something happens," Juliette seemed worried about me and it was kind of nice to have someone worry about me.

"I'll call you Nick Monroe Rosalee or Hank," I told her with a smile.

"Juliette we have to get going," Nick said at the front door.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to the shop?" Juliette asked.

"I can take a cab now go have fun," I pushed her to Nick. Juliette walked out the door and to the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nick asked once Juliette was in the car.

"Yes I'm going to be fine," I rolled my eyes with a smile. "I'm going to be in the shop most of the day selling some kind of herb that enhances performance because Valentime's Day is tomorrow,"

"Valentine's," he teasingly corrected.

"It's a useless holiday and does not deserve to be pronounced correctly," I rolled my eyes.

"You and the Captain already have something in common you both hate Valentine's Day," He smiled and hugged me. I was stiff again as he hugged me. "Okay I asked Renard to help you with training for the weekend so try not to hurt him to bad," he gave a half smile and left. After twenty minutes my cab finally arrived and I took it to the shop.

When I got there Monroe and Rosalee were waiting inside. The two were very excited to be going on their trip.

"If you need any help with anything make sure to call me," I nodded and she hugged me.

_Do I look huggable or something? _I asked myself.

"Make sure and practice your German," Monroe was the only one that seemed to have noticed me not liking being hugged. Monroe simply patted me on the shoulder and they left. Once they left I plugged myself into my iPhone and let my music blare as I set up the shop. I couldn't tell you how many men were buying the stupid herb to make them better in bed and I knew that tomorrow would be worse. I was always grateful for when some the regular wesen came in, because none of them left the shop screaming because there was a Grimm running the shop. When it hit noon there was a small gap of peace due to people not coming. The craziness started up again once it hit 12:30 and more wesen came piling in. They wanted remedies and the stupid herb. A few didn't care that I was a Grimm while again some went running for the hills. Some Wesen wanted to start a fight and I was so not having it. One Lausenschlange had come close to biting my head off just to prove himself to other wesen. I punched him in his snake like jaw. He went running to after he had bought some kind of tea.

So when it finally hit closing time I was extremely exhausted. I had almost fallen asleep twice while standing. So closing up the shop was the best part of the day. No one had come in for hours so it was just me a broom and my iPhone full of music. I swept the shop as I danced and sang along too _Slowly Freaking Out _by _Skylar Grey_. I swept the main part of the shop with my back to the unlocked front door. I felt a large hand meet my shoulder. I freaked out and I immediately round housed the owner of the hand in the gut. As soon as I realized that the guy probably meant to hard I felt really bed. It also took a second to realize who it was and I didn't feel as bad anymore.

Captain Renard glared at me and he was bent over trying to catch his breath. I knew instantly knew this was going to be an incredibly long weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it Read, Review, Favorite, Fallow do whatever just show your love. I also added Nick this chapter because maybe a chapter or two we won't see him. well ~Peace~<strong>


	8. First Night

**(Terra's POV)**

The car ride was long and very uncomfortable. The traffic was extremely slow and I was practically climbing the walls of the royal bastard's SUV. I had my music on and I was singing along trying to calm my nerves. My feet were on the dash board and with my knee doing the weird bouncy thing. At the corner of my eye I saw Renard's knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Shut the up!" Renard snapped. He woged and I shut my mouth instantly. "Get your feet down!" I did as he said and stayed silent. "I should have woged in the first place," Renard grumbled after his face changed back. My knee started up after a few minutes.

"Can I roll down a window?" I asked.

"No,"

"I'm suffocating in here," I grumbled.

"It's the middle of winter," He glared at me. I groaned and my knee went into over drive. My knee started knocking against the door and started making a noise. "Knock it off!" Renard snapped. I stopped my knee and my nervous tick went from my knee to me drumming my nails against the area where the window meet the door. Renard groaned and hit a button on his door. My window went down and fresh air filled the SUV. "Better?" he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah...thanks"

"Are you claustrophobic or something?" he asked sounding a little less annoyed.

"A bit of both," He nodded and kept his gaze on the road.

**~OO~**

"Your room is just down the hall" he told me. As he hung up his over coat. I walked down the small entry way and into his living room. My eyes widened when I saw his view.

"Holy shit," I dropped my bag on the floor and went straight to the windows. I almost Pressed my hands and face to the glass like I was a kid at their first trip to the aquarium. _(Which I've never been to, thank you foster parents.) _The only thing keeping me from doing so was the fact that it looked like the windows were just cleaned and I had no desire in pissing someone off. Renard poured himself a drink behind me and he groaned as he sat on his couch.

"Food is in the refrigerator if you want anything," he grumbled as he laid his head back.

"Where's the shower?" I asked. He pointed to a small hallway with three doors.

"On the right," he grumbled. I took my bag and went straight for the bathroom.

**(Renard's POV)**

The water from the bathroom was loud so I couldn't pass out on my couch like I wanted too. I groaned as I got up to pour myself another drink.

"DO you have another glass?" Terra asked from behind me. I turned around and saw that she had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white v neck t-shit. Her long hair was damp and dripping water onto her shoulders.

"You're not old enough to drink yet," I said and took a drink.

"I'll be Twenty-one next month," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a look. "And it's not like I haven't drank before," I rolled my eyes and poured her a drink. She took a small sip and cringed a little. "Strong stuff," she coughed a little.

"It should be," I did my best at hiding a smile. I finished my glass and set it down. "Did you leave any hot water?" I asked her.

"Plenty," She said and took another sip. I walked past her and went straight for the bathroom.

"Good night Captain," she said. I nodded in reply.

**(Terra's Pov)**

I walked in to the small guest room and flopped down face first. I was surprised of how soft it was and the sheets felt nice against my skin. So within minutes of me being under the covers I was deep asleep.

That night I had one of those strange dreams again. I was running through a forest with different kinds of weapons I had seen in Nick's trailer. I was dressed like I was from another time not a dress but more like how women warriors would wear in a movie. Then way I was running it was like I wasn't running like I was the one being hunted but the one doing the hunting or searching for something or someone. I could feel others out in the forest. Different kinds of wesen and I could hear them. They were all looking for the same thing I was. But they felt angry about someone. I heard them talking about a Grimm and they had to find him before the Grimm.

I Ran faster to every new voice I heard and the trees seem to come alive because they were moving in my way. They scraped my face and anything else they could get at. I didn't care though even when the wesen started chasing me. As I ran I felt fear growing in my chest. I felt like I was going to be too late and that the person will die if I didn't find him. I ran into an empty meadow surrounded by trees. I started screaming with tears rushing down my face. I called a name and I had no reply. I kept screaming till it was the only sound in the world. The wesen that had been chasing me were gone and so was the person I was searching for. I was alone.

**(Renard's Pov)**

I sat in my living room with a new drink in my hand and I was looking over the case files. It wasn't like Nick to go on a vacation while there was work to be done. But hank had been bothering him about how he needed time with Juliette. And knowing Nick he may be going through more wesen trouble. The Grimm did need a break from all of this. I closed the files and laid my head back on the couch. I was tried and the only sounds that could be heard in the apartment were coming from outside like normal. My eyes began to drift when a new sound came in and reminded me that I wasn't alone in my apartment. The noise was soft and could really be heard if you weren't looking for it. I got up off the couch and walked over to the guest room. I opened the door slightly and saw terra moving in her sleep. Her face read she was having a nightmare and she was speaking.

"Don't leave me," she said. A tear rolled down her cheek and I knew it was a really bad dream. I walked into the room and pulled the blankets she had kicked off back on over her. When I did the she seemed to settle down. "Where are you?" she whispered in a groggy tone. Her face softened and I knew she was leaving the nightmare into a nicer dream. When I went to leave she said something that almost made me wake her up by laughing. "Pizza unicorns on Tauron," she was defiantly in a better dream now.

* * *

><p><strong>Just don't ask about The Pizza Unicorns on Tauron. Yes this chapter did take a while and this is kind of short but next time… I'm not sure if it will be or not. <strong>


	9. Our Suspect is a Klaustreich

**Guess who gets chapter 9 early you guys do. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's POV)<strong>

My iPhone started making horrible noises to wake me up. I groaned and I looked at the small demon on the night stand. I hit snooze and rolled back over to sleep. Five minutes past which felt like seconds and it went off again. I groaned and I got out of the soft arm bed. I shuffled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got dressed in my work out cloths (which consisted of yoga pants and tank top). Thank god like most apartments in Portland there was a fitness room in the building. Sneaking out of the apartment was a little difficult due to the creaking floor boards. Once out the door I let out a sigh of relief and pulled on my cross trainers. I ran down the hall way to the stairs and jogged down to the sixth floor. The lights in the fitness area was on and a small amount of people were working out. When I walked in the room a few looked at me some ignored me. I walked over to a punching bag and plugged my ear bud in my head to drown out everyone in the room.

_Abraham's Daughter_ played as I started hitting the punching bag. I gave it a right hook then a few jabs fallowed by a round house kick. I kept that pattern for a while and I rotated between my left and right for a couple of minutes.

"I see you the fitness area," Renard walked in with an unpleased look on his face.

"I need something to get my anger out," I grumbled as I Sparta kicked the damn bag.

"Besides kicking someone in the balls," he sent a glare at me.

"I have no problem doing it again" I snapped at him. I took a deep breath and I punched the thing one more time. "I'm going for a run," I said and rammed my shoulder into him. I turned my music up louder and I ran down the hall building. I ran down the stairs and outside on to the side walk. The cold air felt nice after my work out up stairs and hell my temper was kept at bay until his royal half-blood ass made an appearance.

The man always seemed to get on my nerves. Just his mere presence bothered me. I picked up my pace as I ran to the trails. When I reached a couple of miles my iPod switched to _Fully Alive _by _Flyleaf _and made me run faster. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew I wasn't alone out hear. I stopped and looked behind me first. I couldn't see anyone at first then I saw a speck of something in the distance. I squinted a bit to see if I can make the thing out that was running behind some trees. The speck rounded the corner and my rage instantly filled to the brim at the sight of "Prince" Renard. He didn't seem to notice it was me until we were only a few feet apart. I turned back around and I started running faster. I turned my music off so I could hear how close he was getting.

His feet pounded the ground as he tried to pass me. I picked up my speed and so did he. We ran out of the park and back to the apartment still trying to out run the other. It seemed no matter how hard the other tried we couldn't pass each other not even for a second.

I was the first in the building and up the steps. By the fourth floor he was ahead of me. When we reached the twelfth floor I was ahead. When we reach his floor he was ahead again. I ran up so we were shoulder to shoulder again as we raced for the apartment door. We reach his door at the same time and rammed into each other and the door at the same time. With me being smaller then him I hit the ground. We stared at each other for a moment then started laughing. We both looked totally exhausted and we were drenched in sweat. Just the sight of the other breathing was hysterical. He held out his hand,

"Here," he chuckled. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He unlocked the door and we walked in. he went straight to the kitchen and got two mugs for coffee. He poured the hot liquid in to the mugs and pushed one over to me.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly and I took the hot drink. When I took my first sip was when I realized what Renard was wearing as his work out cloths. A single pair of black basketball shorts and grey running shoes. He had no shirt on so I could see how ripped the man was. I swear the Prince/Captain was just solid muscle and nothing else. I put my mug down a little too hard on the granite counter and cleared my throat. "I'm going to take a shower," I left before he could say anything.

**(Renard's POV) **

I took a drink of my coffee and slid the second mug over to Terra.

"Thanks," she said and took the mug. I took another drink and I notice how nicely her body was shaped. She was turning from that skeleton girl I first met to a nicely curved women. I noted her muscle tone that was nicely forming under her skin. My eyes traveled up to her breasts. When she put her mug down I looked away. "'I'm going to take a shower," She said and turned away. When she was in the bathroom I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought.

**~OO~**

The ride to the shop and the precinct wasn't very long in fact it was a fast ride. Terra had gotten out without a word and opened up the shop. When I got to work the entire office was covered in red and pink. I was usually the first one here and stopping the festive decorating but this time I was beaten to work. I walked into my office and was slightly horrible that it had been hit too.

"I'm going to kill someone," I grumbled and tour down the decorations in my office. Sargent Wu came into my office as I tore down a heart and ripped it in half.

"Not a big fan of V day I guess," he commented.

"What do you need?"

"We arrested a guy this morning who had a possession of one of the girls that was taken," He handed me a picture of a guy and a small evidence bag with a silver necklace that had a dragon pendant on the chain. "Twenty-nine year old Evan Perkins"

"What did you get him for?" I asked.

"He was beating his girlfriend in front of her house,"

"They don't live together?"

"No she's an eighteen year old kid that's still in high school," He handed me more photos this time of the girl.

"God," I looked at the photos of the girl. She was small in many ways with large brown eyes with black hair streaked with red. She was covered in bruises and large gashes on her body.

"We believe he came at her with a knife but one wasn't recovered at the scene," I sighed. I think I knew why that was.

"Where is he now?"

"The interrogation room Detective Griffin is about to go in," I nodded and dismissed him. I walked out of my office and straight to Hank who was getting up out of his chair.

"Are you going into the interrogation room?" I asked him

"Yeah why?"

"I think this man might be a Klaustreich,"

"A wesen? How are you sure?"

"I'm not but I'm the only one who can see a fellow wesen until Nick get back,"

"Alright lead the way,"

**~OO~ **

"I told you for the last damn time I found the necklace on the street and decided to give it to my girl!" Evan was furious but he hadn't woged yet. "She likes dragons and I thought since its valentine's day why not,"

"What about beating her half to death?" that's when he woged.

"She shut the door in my face and told me it was over," he looked at me. "I'm pretty sure a Zauberbiest can understand what I had to do next," he looked at hank as he changed back.

"Klaustreich?" hank asked in a locked glare with him.

"Exactly," I left the room and turned to the officer by the door. "Lock him back up he confessed into beating his eighteen year old girlfriend," Renard looked back and Evan rolled his eyes because of his big mouth.

**(Terra's Pov)**

I closed the shop early because no one had come in for the past couple of hours. Also the performance herb was completely out of stock. So I decided to get some coffee and bring it to the precinct. I figures Hank and sergeant Wu would be happy and maybe even Renard. Luckily I remembered the order list so I wouldn't have to guess.

Climbing the steps was easier with only three cups of coffee. When I reach the right floor I was immediately met with the face of Captain Renard further down the hall. He came out of the door of the interrogation room and said something to the officer standing by the door. As I got closer a man in hand cuffs came out of the room. I stopped instantly in my tracks when he looked at me. I remembered him.

The man smiled at me as he remembered me. He Woged and I lost it. Renard must have realized something was wrong because the last thing I heard from the real world was.

"Get him out of here!" and his voice sounded Miles away.

"Terra?" I heard a voice I wanted to forget but was right there…. I was right there. Back in the trailer mouth tapped shut with my hands and feet tided so I couldn't get away. I felt a hand on me and I knew it had to have been my foster brothers. I started screaming as I saw his face. I screamed louder as the man in the hallway's face appeared in its younger form. I begged and screamed for them to let me go and to leave me alone but they just laughed. I tried breaking loose but it felt like the rope the around my hand and ankles grew tighter. I felt them touching me and hurting me again. I heard them laughing as I screamed. "Terra" I heard them say my name. I closed my eyes tight but it was no use I could still see them. I started crying because they were going to do it me again.

I started to feel only one pair of hands were on me now. "Terra?" I heard a familiar voice but that I couldn't place. I soon started to realize how gentle the hands were being like they were afraid to break me. The images started to fade away as the new voice grew louder. "Terra?" I knew the voice was also softer then it was usually was. "Terra, its okay" the soft voice said. "Terra open your eyes," the voice was starting to grow louder but the other voices was still over powering it.

"_Look at me you little bitch!" _A voice screamed at me. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid I would be with him again and not the softer voice.

"Terra, its okay pleas open your eyes," I was still scared but a part of me wanted to trust the softer voice. While the other part knew it couldn't be trusted. "Terra" I slowly opened my eyes and was met with familiar green eyes of Captain Renard. For the first time I since I'd known him he showed an emotion besides annoyance to me. And for the first time I showed a feeling I had been suppressing since I was fifteen and I had done something I hadn't done since I was six, I cried. I was crying so hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried in to his shoulder. "its okay" he said and rubbed small circles on my back. I started shaking when I closed my eyes again. "It's okay" he cooed again. His touch and Sent made it feel like it going to be okay.

"Please don't let go," I begged when I felt his grip loosen around me. He said nothing and his arms tightened around me.

"Terra what happened?" He asked me. I kept my mouth shut but I decided it was about time for someone to hear the real story.

"He and my foster brother hurt me," Renard pulled away.

"What?" his eyes were full of concern as he looked at me. "How did they hurt you?" I looked away from him and held back my tears. I pulled my shirt over my abdomen and showed him my scars that started there and went up my back.

"Why isn't this incident in either of your records?" He asked me.

"Then I would be my word against a biological's…" I looked him in the eyes. "A Grimm's versus a Wesen's" Renard was full on cop right now as he asked me these questions.

"Did they sexually assault you?" he asked. I nodded and almost broke down in tears again. Renard nodded then pulled me into his arms. My face was in his chest and I started crying again. "How did he know your foster brother?" he asked me.

"Their best friends and cousins," He nodded.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Five years ago. I was fifteen," Renard looked up set by this.

"And how old were they?"

"Matt my foster brother was nineteen and Evan was twenty four," Renard nodded.

"I need you to fill out a report about this okay," I nodded. He stood up and turned to leave his office (which I just realized we were in)

"Renard" he stopped and looked back at me "Tell anyone about me crying like this and I spike your next cup of coffee with Grimm blood," I told him. He simply nodded and he left his office

**(Renard's pov)**

"Detective Burkhart?" Nick picked up his phone.

"Terra was Attacked by two Klaustreich," I told him.

"Is she okay?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"When she was fifteen," I explained. "That's was she had an episode here at the precinct when she ran into one of the guys that hurt her,"

"Where is she now?"

"Her room," I looked at the guest room door was she was resting.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Shaken up but fine"

"What was this guy doing there anyways?"

"Suspect for our case and he beat his eighteen year old girl friend when she said it was over,"

"Oh god,"

"Yeah I really hate Klaustreich"

"Do you want to come back?" he asked.

"No we have it under control," I told him.

"Are you sure Terra is okay?" he asked.

"She's resting," I told him "enjoy the rest of your weekend," he hung up. I walked over to Terra's room and opened the door just a crack. She was facing the door so I could see her sleeping. She looked peaceful as she snored softly and drooled a little.

After all the years I had served as a police officer I always hated stories like hers. Kids and women were things that always stuck in my mind. Terra was a kid that didn't trust anyone to tell what happened to her. I had seen that a lot too. It was the worst part of my job.

I closed the door and got myself a drink. I sat down on the couch and I kept and I on her door. I opened both her file and Perkins' file. I looked through them both had bit of a rap sheet his had more serious crimes then hers. His was full of assault charges and sexual assault. Terra's was just stealing either wallets off of people or food from convenient stores. Everything Terra had done screamed she was trying to survive while Evan was just a typical Klaustreich.

I looked father back into Terra's file. Her parents had her at nineteen and if they both were alive they would be my age. Her father was a solider and died in combat before she was born. Her mother died in a car accident when she was six. I flipped through the pages in her file and ran into a few mug shots of hers ranging from the ages of fourteen to nineteen. Some pictures she had bruises and others didn't and all showed her thinning out to the walking skeleton that I first met. But in each one her silver eyes screamed sadness, anger but most of all pain. Her eyes still said that now and all I wanted to do was make sure she would never feel it again.

* * *

><p><strong>In the words of Balthazar from supernatural "awkward" the age difference thing is very awkward.<strong> **Also** **I think I may have given Renard a drinking problem. That was very unintended. **


	10. Suprisingly Good Person

**(Renard's POV (Saturday))**

I walked into the interrogation room where Evan Perkins was beginning held.

"How many times do I have to say I found the necklace?" he seemed very cocky.

"How many time do I have to say I don't believe you?" I said back to him.

"Look were both wesen here so cut me some slack," he gave me a cocky half smile.

"You beat your eighteen year old girl friend and rapped a fifteen year old girl!" I was so angry I woged. I knew if any of my officers came in they would see my face. Perkins looked at me. His face didn't changed but his eyes did. I knew that he had done what Terra had said he'd done.

"I didn't touch her," he sounded especially cocky. "I've never even seen that girl before,"

"How do you know who I'm talking about," I stood behind him and woged back to my normal face.

"The girl with the blonde hair?" he looked at me. "I saw how she reacted to me and I saw how you reacted to her," his cocky smirk seemed to grow a little. "Kind of hard not to notice her freaking out and you trying to avoid her little episode," he looked away from me.

"You've said you have never seen her before?" I set a five year old photo in front of him. The photo was in someone's back yard or garden and everyone in the photo raged from the ages of one and twenty-four. "This family photo says otherwise," he looked at the photo. It was around a holiday that I couldn't really tell which. "There's Terra," I pointed to a Fifteen year old girl in a powder blue blouse and naturally curly dirty blonde hair and torn up jeans. Terra wasn't smiling in the picture she actually looked sad. "And there's you," I pointed to a younger Evan with an arm around a younger male. He had the same cocky smirk that he had on now.

"My aunt and Uncle took a lot of foster kids in. it's kind of hard to remember them all," he smiled.

"I saw how you looked at her yesterday," I put my hands on the table. "You remembered her," he looked at me with that same smirk that I was about ready to rip off his face.

"I think I'm starting to remember now," he said in a cocky/teasing tone. "Terra was the bat shit crazy one wasn't she?" he chuckled and his cocky smirk turned to a cocky grin. "Always lying making up stories about seeing monsters," he looked me in the eye. "But we both know that she was really a Grimm and a crazy one at that,"

"She's not crazy," my voice sounded dangerous.

"Now that's a lie" he chuckled again. "She _is _indeed crazy. You saw how she flipped out when she saw me and started screaming and thinking she was surrounded by monsters,"

"That's because she has PTSD" I glared at him.

"Putting a name to it doesn't make her any less of a psychopath,"

"You know Terra has made friends with some interesting people," I said. "A women who can name a few hundreds of different poisons at the top of her head," Evan kept his eyes down. "Another Grimm and most importantly a royal," his jaw clenched.

"Are you threatening me captain?"

"Not as a captain," He looked at me.

"As what?" he was getting angry. "A filthy half-blood? Or as the Royal bastard that no one respects?" I woged again. He woged and growled at me. I turned away and let my face turn back. I reached for the door as he yelled.

"Your kind should be wiped off the earth!"

"My kind?" I turned back to him.

"Half breeds," he smirked. I fought the urge to smash his face into the metal table in front of him. I opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Take him back to the holding cell," I ordered an officer.

I walked down the hall to my office. Many of my officers avoided me because they seemed to know how angry I was. When I got back to my office I slammed the door behind me. I sat in my chair and threw the open file on my desk. I sat there trying to control my rage so I wouldn't woge on the next person that walked in my office.

"Captain!"

"What?!" I woged to the point anyone could see me. Luckily it was Hank that walked in.

"Wow," he mumbled. I let my face change back.

"Sorry,"

"Couldn't get a confession?"

"The only thing we have is him beating his girlfriend and that he knew Terra,"

"And the necklace?"

"Still saying he found it," Hank sat down in the guest chair and groaned in his hands. Hank looked up and turned the picture to see it better.

"Who could hurt a kid like her?" Hank questioned.

"I don't know she's actually a good kid," I admitted. Hank looked up at me and handed the photo over to me. "She was living with this family when she was arrested," I looked at the photo and I noticed a slight bruise on her bottom eye lid. She must have been wearing makeup to cover up a black eye. "She looks so innocent," I said as I looked at the picture.

"This the worst part of our job," Hank agreed. I put the photo back in the manila folder.

"Have you found anything on the cousin yet?" I asked.

"Last known address is in Seattle," Hank told me. I nodded

"Call Seattle PD and have them bring him down," Hank got up and left my office. I looked back at the photo of Terra. I picked it up and stared at her image and saw other things I hadn't noticed before. She was thin like they were starving her. Her silver eyes screamed "Someone save me" and she was also standing as far away from the rest of the kids in the photo as much as possible. _How can anyone hurt you? _I thought. She looked so innocent and almost angelic in the photo. I put the photo back down and sighed.

**(Nick's Pov)**

I kissed Juliette's neck and she giggled.

"Nick I'm cooking," she giggled.

"So," I smiled and let my hands glide down her sides.

"Unless you want a burnt dinner I recommend occupying your time with something other than me," she smiled. I was about to say something charming when my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Is that your phone or are you really happy to be this close to me?" she teased.

"Both," I kissed her neck again and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"What is it?" Juliette asked.

"It's a text from Hank," I told her. I opened the message and smiled.

"What's it about?" she had her asking is it work related face on.

"Plan working. Captain said she's actually a good kid," I smiled.

"That's good," Juliette smiled. She turned around in my arms so she was facing me and kissed me.

"I guess some alone time was good for them," I said.

"who would have thought,"

**(Terra's Pov)**

I sat on the leather couch with one of Nick's books with my music blared through the apartment. I was reading a passage about La Llorona when Prince Dickwad walked into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and turned off my music.

"Living here till Nick and Juliette get back from their vacation," I said in an annoyed tone without looking up at him.

"I mean aren't you supposed to be in the shop?" I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Closing time was two hours ago," I told him. Renard looked at his watch then back up.

"Lost track of time," he simply said.

"What time did you think it was?" I asked and looked back at the book.

"Six," I looked at my watch then him.

"It's almost eleven," he took off his tie and suit jacket and flopped down on the couch with a groan.

"Difficult day?" I turned my gaze back to the book. Renard groaned again.

"We can't get Perkins to confess to the missing kids or what happened to you," he told me. I looked up at him. Renard had his head against the top of the couch cushion, his long legs were stretched out and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you trying to get him to confess to that? That happened years ago," my throat tightened when I asked him.

"Just because he got away with it then doesn't mean he will now," I looked away from him then back.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's my job," he said without showing any emotion like normal. He looked at me with his green eyes. "Put away people like him," we sat in silence for a while.

"Want to watch a movie on Netflix?" I offered.

"Sure," He shrugged and turned on the TV. Netflix popped up on the TV. "Pick a movie, I'm going to make popcorn," I set the book on the coffee table and started searching for a movie in the classics. I looked through Netflix till I found a movie I loved.

"Charade?" Renard said from the kitchen.

"Problem?" I looked over the couch.

"No I'm just surprised you like older movies,"

"Audrey Hepburn is one of my favorite actresses," he came back with the bowl of popcorn and sat back down. "Also it was the last movie I ever watched with my mother," I looked down.

"At least you know a good movie when you see one," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I love classic movies," I said and I hit play. The beginning credits started to roll after the guy fell off the train dead. Neither Renard nor I spoke as the movie play we just sat on the couch and watched Audrey do her work. We shoveled popcorn in our faces as she tried hitting on our "hero".

"Was she wesen?" I asked. As the thought popped into my head

"No sh!" he said quickly and ate another hand full of popcorn.

"How do you know?" I asked. He threw a piece of popcorn at me that bounced off the tip of my nose.

"I said sh!" I took a hand full and threw it at him. He gave me a half unamused half emotionless look. I was going to say he started it when He then took a hand full and threw it at me. Due to him being much bigger than me there was more popcorn. I gave a joking gasp and I took the bowl and dumped it on his head. A small smile broke his face. "Alright you asked for it," he said and started scooping hand fulls of popcorn off his lap and threw them at me. I took as much popcorn as I corn and threw it at him. It took both of us a moment what the weird sounds coming from our mouths was laughter. I guess neither of us had laughed in such a long time we had forgotten what it sounded like which made us laugh harder as we chucked popcorn at each other.

Renard's cell phone started ringing, "Time out!" he yelled with a laugh as I threw another hand full at him.

"One minute," I held up my index finger. He picked up his phone and tried to make himself the serious captain/prince he was.

"Renard?" he said with a huge grin on his face. When the other person started talking his smile faded and he turned back into the serious Police Captain he was. "I'll be right there," he hung up his phone and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Four of the missing kids were just found,"

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY TARDIS OF GALIFERY! Read and review tell me what you guys think. <strong>


	11. Interviews, Mixed Emotions & Fatherhood

**(Nick's POV)**

I walked down the hallway of the hospital. I found the Capitan and Hank interviewing one of the girls. The girl was in a pair of green scrubs and her hair was in two braids. The girl had Midnight hair chocolate eyes and light mocha skin that was in scrapes and bruises.

"Can you please just tell us what you remember no matter how crazy it seems?" Renard asked at girl nodded and was focusing on Renard's shirt.

"What's with the popcorn?" she asked. Renard looked at the spot where his button up shirt met and picked up the piece of popcorn with two fingers.

"Had I break a fight up at a movie theater," he said as he threw it away. "Now what do you remember?" the girl sighed and began to speak slowly trying to recall as much as she could.

"I was walking home when someone came behind me and covered my mouth with a smelly cloth," she looked at Hank and Renard. "His voice was also strange," she frowned "almost animal like," she looked at me with her large brown eyes. Both Hank and Renard looked at me.

"It's alright he's with us," Hank told her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The girl nodded and continued.

"Next thing I knew I was in a metal dog crate,"

"Was there anyone there with you?" Renard asked

"Other people in creates with around me and three men were talking just outside the room they had us,"

"Was it just those three men?" She shook her head

"I could hear others maybe two or three more of them," Captain Renard pulled out a photo of Evan Perkins.

"Was this one of the men?" he asked.

"I don't know I was very drugged up,"

"Could you recognize his voice if you heard it again?" I asked. She nodded

"I think so,"

"Is there anything else you remember?" Renard asked.

"Someone was saying half breeds should be wiped off the earth," she said. "That humans and wesen should be together and…" she closed her mouth like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"It's okay," I said. She looked up at us.

"No you're going to think I'm crazy or something,"

"Trust us we've heard crazier thing," Hank said. "And we've seen worse,"

"They also said two wesen should be the same species and not marry out of it,"

"Do you know what wesen are?" Renard asked her.

"Do you?" she asked with an expression that said she did. Renard looked at me then her and woged. "So there's no point in giving you half the truth then," she looked down. Renard changed back and asked

"What's the full truth?"

"Their looking for half wesen and are trying to wipe them out,"

"And what are you?" Hank asked.

"A Kehrseite," she told him. When she said that an Asian women came in with a Caucasian man. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled and hugged them both. They kissed her fore head and hugged her tight.

"Are you okay?" The mother asked. The girl nodded.

"Thank god your home," the man held his wife and daughter as he woged. The father was a Hundjäger and didn't seem to notice I saw him till he looked at me. "Grimm," he moved his wife and daughter behind him. I held my hands up.

"He's the detective in charge of this case," Renard told them. "You have nothing to fear," the Hundjäger looked at Renard who hadn't changed back yet. The Hundjäger nodded and both men turned back to normal.

"What have you told the officers Zoë?"

"That their after half breeds," she told her father. "Half human half wesen and half of different kinds," The Hundjäger looked at Renard when Zoë said half human.

"Are both you and your wife wesen?" Renard asked once everyone was completely settled down.

"No I'm a Kehrseite like Zoë,"

"We couldn't have children on our own so we adopted," I nodded.

"Zoë do you know why they let you and some of the others go or why they captured you?" I asked.

"They let us go because we weren't wesen," she told me. "And they took us because they thought we were," she looked at her dad. "They saw me with you when you got angry at that tow truck driver and you woged," her father nodded. "That's how they know to take us," she looked at us. "They see us with a wesen that could be our parents and they take us,"

"Hank, you and I are going to take the others statement's Nick finish up here," Renard ordered and they both left the room.

"Do you remember anything else?" she shook her head. "Only that they kept the half wesen," she thought for a moment "I think we were underground," she said.

"Are you done now?" the Hundjäger snapped.

"Just one more question" Zoë nodded saying she was willing to answer it. "Did any of the men try to touch you sexually?"

"No… but I think one or two of them were thinking about it. I'm not sure two of the men had a very similar voice like they were related and they or he might have been a Klaustreich,"

"Thank you Zoë," I gave her a reassuring smile "now get some rest," she nodded.

**~OO~**

"Anything?" I asked when I ran into Hank.

"One of them has a step mother that's wesen and mother thought a wesen was her child's father for a while,"

"The one I was a runaway," Renard told us as he walked up. When I looked at Renard I noticed he seemed a little far away.

"So their going after half wesen," Hank stated.

"I think we should send end out an alert to all wesen to keep an eye on all half wesen," I said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Hank asked.

"Send the word out threw all the wesen we know and I'll get the word out through a press conference," Renard put his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"How are you're going to do that without letting the world know about wesen?" I asked.

"I have my ways,"

**(Terra's Pov)**

I sat on the couch watching Captain Douc… Renard's press conference. He spoke with the same stoic dampener that he always has. I was only paying half attention to it until I picked up things like "a group that call themselves Klaustreich and they are going after multi rational people. So far the ages of people that have been taken are between the ages of seventeen and twenty," my stomach tightened in knots. I closed my eyes tight and tried to push back the memories of Matt and Evan. But the harder I tried to push back the harder they fought their way back to me. I opened my eyes and I tried to focus on anything but the memories. "I request everyone to keep a close eye on their loved ones until we have the men responsible in custody," Renard's voice broke through the growing sounds of Evan and Matt's voices. I turned my focus to the TV realizing that he was in away an anchor back to reality for me. I watched Renard as he continued to speak on the TV trying to fight of the grip of my memories trying to take over again.

His press conference ended a few minutes later and I could still feel the memories try to claw their way out. They were much quitter then they were seconds before yet they were still there.

I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. I couldn't find anything on the TV so I went to Netflix. A few spacy shows caught my interest like Battle star Galactica and its prequel (but not to a point where I would watch them). I wanted to get my mind off of the old memories so I turned on my music and let it play in the whole apartment. After a few minutes I was rocking out and singing along to _Flyleaf_ with my hair brush as a microphone.

"My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you" I started singing along and danced along like I was on a stage in front of millions giving the performance of a life time… or as close to how Lacey Sturm dances in the music video. My back was to the front door and I faced the large window.<p>

"I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing" I spin around as I sang and stopped dead when I was facing the front door.<p>

"Having fun?" he asked while he was leaning against the wall with his large arms crossed over his chest. My heart stopped because he had caught me dancing and singing in his apartment and the fact I was in my pajamas that consisted of a pair orangey plaid pajama shorts that ended in the middle of my thigh and a clingy charcoal grey tank top with no bra underneath.

"Um…" his face was stone like except and unamused. His eyes though said he was amused because he had caught me. It took me a second to realize my hands were in the air frozen in the position I was in when I saw him. I crossed them over my chest trying to hide that fact I was bra less and trying to look causal. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind because I was completely embarrassed. "I'm going to bed" I finally said.

"Good night Terra," he said as I closed the door to his guest room. When he had said my name and shivers had instantly gone down my spine. I grabbed the back of my neck and rubbed the spot where I felt like it originated from. I felt uneasy now not because the shiver were due to a bad feeling but the opposite. I liked the way he had said my name.

_I must be tired_ I rationalized. I looked at the time on my watch. It was almost three o'clock in the morning of course I was tired. I crawled under the large quilt and silky sheets pull me into their warmth and a deep sleep.

**(Renard's pov)**

I watched her close the door and I half smiled. I disconnected her phone that was still blaring her music from my sound system. I poured myself a glass of scotch and went straight to the couch. I sat down and the leather was warm. Terra must have been sitting in the spot recently. I smiled a little wider at the thought of her. I thought how I would have loved to have her still there by my side and letting her warm body warm my colder one and melt any kind of frost that wanted to settle there.

I shook the thought away instantly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_I'm old enough to be her father!_ I internally yelled at myself. I had many problems and feel this way about a young Grimm could not be one of them. I had to think about the Laufer, Adalind, Her child which was most defiantly could be mine, and the Klaustreich taking half breeds. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out and I saw Meisner's number.

"What is it?"

"I thought you would like to know Ms. Shade has just given birth," he said. I froze as I heard the infant's cries in the back ground. "Moving them is going to be much harder now,"

"I understand," I looked at Terra's door. "I want you to get them out of Austria as safely and soon as possible,"

"That was the original plan. Oh and one more thing,"

"And that is?"

"Congratulations on being a father," he said "or uncle," he added then hung up the phone. I put my phone down next to me the downed my drink. I looked at the empty glass.

"I should have brought the bottle to the couch,"

* * *

><p><strong>For any of those who didn't catch it, Terra almost watched Caprica. For those who still don't get it Sasha was on Caprica. <strong>


	12. Training, Creepy Baby & Movies

**(Terra's POV)**

"so there are Klaustreich taking people because they are either half human or part two different kinds of wesen," I said as I trudged up the muddy tail were nick and I were going to meet Monroe.

"And anyone they suspect that could be one," he said as he readjusted the bag of weapons that were over his shoulder.

"God I knew Evan hated half breeds but I didn't think he would actually do something about it," I started to feel their hands on me again and tried to hold another episode back.

"How well did you know him?" Nick asked.

"He…" I cleared my throat "he lived with my foster family while he was going to the community college just down the street," I pressed harder on the muddy path. "He and Matt spoke a lot about how much they hated half breeds and the said a lot of things about what to do with them and how they are lesser wesen,"

"Great," Nick grumbled next to me. We kept walking in silence for a while. After a few minutes nick finally spoke up again. "So how was spending the weekend with Renard?"

"Okay I guess. Sorry about the fact you guys had to comeback early," Nick shook his head.

"Juliette said right before we left that if any of two things happened we were leaving early. I was talked out of one by Renard and there was no way the other I was not staying there for,"

"What did Renard talk you out of?"

"When you had an episode at the precinct we were about ready to come back," I felt instant guilt and grateful Renard talked them out of coming back. "He said you were okay then and he'd keep an eye on you,"

"Really?" I gave nick a questioning look.

"Well it was implied,"

"Yeah I doubt that he actually would say something like that," I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We finally reached the small clearing that Monroe was waiting for us and Captain Renard was with him. "What's he doing here?" I asked Nick.

"I thought Monroe could us the help with training a pair of Grimms," Renard looked as happy as I was with him here.

"So what's the agenda for the day?" Monroe said trying to fill the air with something besides the annoyance the jerky prince and I were putting out.

"You and I will work more on my zombie thing while Renard works with Terra on her aim with the cross bow," I sent Nick a glare.

"Well everything is all set up," Nick ignored me as he began to dig around in the bag of weapons. Monroe looked at us nervously, like he had just been thrown into a pit with angry Bauerschwein. "You two will be fine right?" he asked. He looked at me and Renard and seemed to ignore the angry glares coming from both of us. "Good," he handed me the cross bow and walked off with Monroe. I looked at Renard and groaned.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled.

"Target it this way," he pointed behind him. We walked a few feet till we found a melon hanging in a tree.

"Do these guys have something against fruit or something?" I readied the cross bow and I aim it at the melon.

"To high," Renard said as I fired. The bolt went flying over the melon and into a tree a few feet behind it. I shot Renard a glare. "Go get it," he looked at the bolt in the tree. I pushed the small cross bow at him and stormed off to get the bolt. I grabbed the bold and tried pulling it out of the tree with one hand. It wouldn't move. I yanked it once more and again it wouldn't budge. I switched hands thinking that maybe the cast was effecting my grip in some way. I pulled the bolt again, it still wouldn't move. I took it with both hands and still nothing. I heard Renard groan behind me and started walking over. Once he reached me he took his large hand and pulled the bolt out of the tree with no problems. He held the bolt in front of my face. My jaw tightened and I took the bolt and the cross bow out of his hands.

I marched back to the spot I was and aimed at the melon. Renard came over and stood by me.

"To high?" I asked. He shook his head and I fired as he said

"To low," I shot him another glare as it hit the mud.

"Why don't you go bug Nick and Monroe for a while?!" I snapped. Renard ignored me and retrieved the bolt. He came back and handed it the muddy bolt to me. I took the bolt and I loaded it.

"Here," he went behind me and I instantly went stiff. His chest was against my back and his hands on my raise fore arms. "Relax," he said close to my ear. I tried to relax a little but it was difficult too. I hadn't been this this close to a guy for this long of a time for a while and that wasn't filled with the happiest memories. "Now concentrate on the target," I looked at the melon. "Aim carefully and always be aware of your surroundings. Mother nature has a mind of her own and wouldn't mine trying to screw you over," I nodded. "You have to learn to work with her in this case the wind. Which way is it going?" I thought for a moment and looked at the trees.

"East to west,"

"Good. Now relax your still very tense," I still couldn't relax because of how close he was to me. My breathing started to pick up. "Relax your safe," he said in a calm voice. But there was something I picked up in his voice that was never there before, warmth. I started to feel that warmth everywhere now and my body began to relax. "Good. Now aim," I held it higher up to the melon. "Close one eyes the melon should be in the dead center," I closed my left eye and the melon was more to the right then dead ahead.

"It's to the left,"

"Then center it," I did "now fire," I did and it hit the dead center. A smile broke across my face and I turned to him. Renard had a half smile on his face. "Good job. Now try one handed,"

**(Nick's pov)**

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So not looking forward to running into those two while they're together," Monroe sighed.

"You and me both,"

"I thought hank said the plan was working,"

"It must have on some level they don't hit each other anymore," right when I said that I heard the sounds of a fight.

"You may have spoken to soon," we both went running and we found the two in an all-out brawl. Terra swung a kick at the Captain's ribs and he grabbed her foot and knocked her to the ground.

"Better," He said and held out a hand to her. She gave him a half smile then swung a kick and knocked him to the ground. Next thing that happened she had a knee on his chest and her half smile seemed to grow half way to the other side of her face. "Defiantly better," she got off of him and helped him up. "Though you have to get rid of some of your tells,"

"Tells?"

"You give a half smile when you have someone off their guard," She nodded.

"Noted,"

"What's going on here?" I asked them. They looked at us and seemed too put on an act that said they still don't like each other.

"She needed help with her hand to hand," The Captain explained. She gave him and unpleased look and he ignored it.

"So are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Oh..." Terra said like she had remembered she lived with me and Juliette.

"I think you two can go one more night without this pain in the ass can't you," the Captain said "you guys did come back early so I'll put up with her one more night and you and Juliette and have another night of peace and quiet. I'll take her another night," He offered.

"Since when are you two all buddy, buddy?" Monroe asked.

"I was watching a movie that I hadn't seen since my mom was alive while I was there," terra said. "I didn't finish it," she shrugged. That didn't seem like a good reason to me but I might as well let them talk me into it. Another night with Juliette in our house with no terra around is very tempting.

"Fine,"

**~OO~**

I walked through the door and ran right into Juliette. I wrapped my arms around her and I smiled.

"Hey babe," she smiled.

"Hey," I gave her and quick kiss on her lips.

"Where's Terra?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Strangely with the Captain," I told her.

"That is strange," Juliette broke out of my arms and went to the kitchen. "Did they give you a reason why she was still staying with Renard?" I fallowed her into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

"They wanted to give us one more night to ourselves and terra had a movie to watch," I shrugged.

"How were they acting?"

"Weird,"

"How weird?"

"Well Monroe and I left them alone for an hour then when got back to them Renard was giving her hand to hand combat tips,"

"And that's weird,"

"They smiled at each other,"

"That means their actually starting to like each other," Juliette seemed to roll her eyes.

"Terra was disappointed when I said it was time to go home and it seemed like Renard was too,"

"Maybe he got used to someone in his apartment,"

"Could be," I agreed.

"Well we have the house to ourselves," she smiled.

"Yes we do," I smiled back.

**(Renard's Pov)**

"Look there is something with her daughter," Meisner sounded a little panicked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I covered Adalind with a blanket and the next think I knew her hair was wrapped around my hand and the child was staring at me,"

"Staring at you?"

"Her eyes were like a purple and seemed much older then she actually was!"

"How much older?"

"Like she was my age or yours,"

"Keep an eye on her,"

"And you keep an eye on both of your Grimms," he hung up the phone. I pocketed my phone and picked up the bowl of fresh popcorn. I walked into the living room where Terra was curled into the corner of the couch with a small pint of chocolate ice cream. "No popcorn wars this time around okay,"

"Fine truce," she smiled.

"So after we finally this movie which one next?" I asked as I sat down.

"You pick," I thought for a moment.

"I have one on my shelf but I swear to god if you make fun of me for this I'm kicking your ass," she held her hands up defensively.

"I promise I will not make fun of you your majesty," she said with a half-smile. "What is it _Broke Back Mountain_?"

"No, _The Princess Bride_," she tried to hide a smile. I glared at her "what wrong with _The Princess Bride_?"

"God absolutely nothing! It's just…" she looked like she was trying to hold back laugh.

"What?"

"You don't look like the type of guy to watch most importantly _watch_ it,"

"Just play the movie!" I said in my normal tone but I had a slight smile. Terra started the movie where we had left off. After a while of silence and munching on popcorn Terra spoke.

"I can't understand why she loves him!" she seemed irritated. "His name has changed like three times already and she still says she loves him!"

"Love is weird," I said and shoveled a half hand full of popcorn in my mouth.

"I would have freaked out the first time but she didn't so much as flinch!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's how sixties and seventies movies work,"

"Really?" she gave me a look.

"What woman would have acted that way in real life?" she asked me. "I know I wouldn't,"

"So you would freak out if I lied about who I was?"

"No one would blame you if you did," she turned her gaze back to the TV.

"I'd have to agree," I turned my gaze back to the TV as well. The next thing I knew a piece of popcorn hit my cheek bone. I looked at her and she was trying an innocent act. She was failing miserably at it due to her trying to hide a smile as she drank her water. I took a small hand full and threw it at her face and so another popcorn battle begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear if anyone say anything bad about the fact I made Renard like <em>The Princess Bride.<em>**


	13. Some Kind of Humanity

**(Terra's pov)**

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep in Renard's living room. I yawned and closed my eyes and snuggled whatever my face was resting against. I really didn't care that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I had felt safe and very warm against whatever I was sleeping against. I snuggled my face against the nice warm thing again and took in its strange yet pleasing sent. I smiled against it as it breathed. I opened my eyes bolted up in a sitting position. I stared slightly horrified at Captain Renard sleeping form. Renard had his head against the arm rest and his legs were practically over the other one. I must have been sleeping in a small ball on his chest with his arm around me.

I looked around us seeing the popcorn all over and _The Princess Bride_ on its main menu. I thought back and the last thing I remember was the fight seen between Fezic and Wesley. I must have fallen asleep right then but I was on my side of the couch then. Renard had been awake then and on his side of the couch. So how we ended up like this in the middle of the night no idea. I got off of the couch and I was instantly standing in popcorn.

"Jesus," I grumbled and I snuck out of the living room and straight into the kitchen. I started the coffee pot and let my head rest on the counter. I was still extremely tired and I really wanted to crawl back onto the couch with Sean. I shook my head at the thought. "No back to my bed alone," I grumbled at myself. I let out a yawn and watched the coffee pot slowly fill. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes as they started to water. I felt really uncomfortable about the fact I felt so comfortable with him. I didn't want anybody this close to me like this. Hell I didn't want anyone getting to know my crazy ass.

I looked back at the couch and frowned. I keep forgetting that I wasn't crazy and that the monsters I was seeing were real and that Renard was one of those monsters. I sighed it was all his fault that I was feeling like this. That I was for once in my life not crazy…. That I was happy and…. Safe. But in the end all I can blame was me for trying to steal a police captain's wallet that also happened to be half wesen.

_A Grimm and a Wesen yeah that will work out,_ I thought. I shook my head _stop thinking like that! _I yelled at myself. I couldn't afford to think like that for many reasons. 1). again Grimm Zauberbiest not going to happen. 2). twenty year age gap. 3). the guy hates me. 4). He'll leave one day like everyone does with me.

I sighed and whipped my eyes this time because the tears are from sadness. 5.) I can't be with anyone because of what my foster bother and his cousin did to me. The thought of anyone touching me the way they did or in any other way made me sick to my stomach. That alone would make any guy leave because they couldn't get what they want.

The coffee maker made a loud groan and stopped. I looked at it because the coffee pot was nowhere near full and there was still unmade water in the stupid thing.

"Please tell me it made enough coffee before it broke," Renard groaned from the couch.

"I'm not sure," I said and pulled out the pot. Renard got off the couch and came over into the kitchen. He looked at the coffee pot and shook his head.

"Not even enough for one of us,"

"Just great,"

"Looks like I'll have to get another one after work," he said. I nodded and let out another yawn.

"I think I'm going to jog down to the coffee shop around the corner for my work out today," I grumbled.

"I'll go too I need my coffee before I can put up with any detective or blue uniforms today,"

"Then get some jogging cloths on," we were both still full clothed in the cloths we were wearing from yesterday. Which for me was a pair of skinny jeans and a spaghetti strapped charcoal tank top and for him was a long sleeved black t-shirt and a more casual pair of black pants.

"Fine,"

**~OO~**

Thankfully the coffee shop was open as early as it was. We walked back to his apartment in silence as we drank our coffees. It was nice except the cold Santa Ana wind that came through every two seconds. I was thankful for the fact I had a jogging sweater on today. I looked at Renard who again was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Aren't you cold?" I finally asked.

"A little why?" he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well A). You're shirtless and B.) You're shirtless and in a thin pair of shorts," he seemed unfazed by what I said so I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, first one back to the apartment is a rotten egg!" I took off running and I dumped the last of my coffee in the trash can.

"Hey!" I could hear Renard start running after me. He was only a few feet behind me but, he soon caught up to me. The two of us were pushing past are top speeds as we raced down the side walk. I was laughing as we ran into his building. I was first up the stairs and jogged up them fast. I turned around and saw him a few feet behind me.

"Oh come on Sean are you going to let a little girl beat you?" I teased.

"Not even if my life depended on it!" he yelled back at me with a half-smile. He started running faster as soon we were shoulder to shoulder again. He was the first out into the hallway of his floor and I made sure I was next to him the rest of the way. Once again we both made it to his door at the same time and we were laughing. I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face that seemed to just lighten up his face and make him look like a total goofball and not the serious guy he was. Renard's cell phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Captain Renard," he spoke. As soon as the other person started speaking he changed back into the very serious man he always is. "I understand," he hung up his phone.

"What?" I asked

"It's nothing," and he walked into his apartment.

**(Renard's Pov)**

"Seattle PD was unable to find Matthew Connors," Hank Informed Nick and I as we walked in to my office.

"Matthew Connors?" Nick sounded confused.

"Terra's foster bother," I told him as I sat down. "Did they say where he might be?" I asked Hank.

"They think he could be here in Portland," Hank informed us.

"There's no way we know what he or anyone could be doing to the half breeds," I said.

"How are the other two half breeds?" Hank asked. "I know they have a half human half Hexenbiest but what about the other two?"

"Naiad remember," Nick said "then men are sterile and the women have to mate with other men,"

"Oh yeah,"

"But what about the Dämonfeuer?"

"Who knows," Nick looked at me. "Now I have two large concerns which I think should be everyone's in this room's concerns," hank crossed his arms and I leaned back in my chair. "If Matthew Connors is here in Portland what if he runs into Terra?" that was a good question Terra was nowhere near Nick's level in fighting or anything and could be easily taken down by a nonthreatening wesen. "The next is that your half wesen," he said the last part to me. "What are we going to do if he somehow gets you?"

"That is irrelevant. What is, is Keeping Terra safe," They nodded in agreement. "I want eyes on her at all times at the shop walking down the street where ever she is tonight I want someone to have eyes on her. I don't want him getting near her again,"

"I'll call Monroe and Rosalee," Nick said as he and Hank left my office. Hank was the last out of my office and he closed the door behind him. I leaned forward and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Why do you care so much? _A part of me asked.

_Because she was an innocent kid that got hurt and may get hurt again, _the cop part of me said. Then there was another part that called bull shit on it all and I thought about last night. Waking in the middle of the night with Terra sleeping on me. The image of how innocent and sweet looking brought a smile to my face and I had fallen back asleep without a second thought.

There was a knock on the door and Wu came in.

"Sir I thought I should let you know they are releasing Evan Perkins,"

"What?"

**(Unknown Person's POV)**

I stood in an alley and watched the silhouettes of people in the shop. I in haled my cigarette and let the smoke sit in my lungs for a few second then let it out. I heard foot steps behind me.

"I knew I'd find you here," Evan jerked me around to face him. "I told you to stop coming here," he woged. I flicked my cigarette to the ground.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," I growled and woged. I looked back at the shop then started back down the alley. "You're late by the way,"

"I was in police custody,"

"Get caught beating that trap of yours?"

"That and they found the Dämonfeuer's necklace on me,"

"I thought I told you to dump it!" I woged and snapped at him.

"I was doing just that when I got a text from my girl that she was leaving me!"

"You're pathetic!"

"I'm pathetic! You're the one stalking you foster sister Matt!" I stopped and turned to him.

"She was never meant to get away," I growled. Evan stayed silent and kept eye contact with me. "You knew the plan as much as I did we have our fun with her then we ditched her body down the river," he looked away from me. "She was a foster kid no one would have suspected what we had done," I growled again. "But you were too much of a tamed house cat to kill her so you untied one of her hands and kept the door unlock," he looked at me. "You are no Klaustreich,"

"Maybe I just have some humanity,"

"Humanity!" I laughed.

"You had her as much as I did,"

"But I never hit her!"

"Like you never hit you slut human!" his jaw locked back like it did when he was angry and he woged again. "When were done here in Portland I'm taking what's mine and I never want to see you injudicious ass again," I walked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun duh! even Evan had has a line that he would not cross and Matt has no line. Evan is still an asshole but he didn't like seeing how his cousin was when he had Terra so the only reason he let Terra go was to save what was left of his cousin. it was pointless and we have our Matt today. <strong>


	14. Klaustreich Attack!

**Takes place shortly after the end of chapter 13. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's Pov)<strong>

My music blared in my ears as I cleaned up Rosalee's shop. It was close to closing time and for me to finally be living back with Nick and Juliette and hopefully things will be back to normal in my head. I was sweeping by the front door and women barged in and almost hit me with the door.

"Excuse you," she hissed at me. She was tall blonde and a total bitch. She stepped into the pile of dirt swept up and started tracking it through the shop with her strapped stiletto heels. "Hello!" she snapped at the counter. Rosalee came out of the side room and pasted on one of her warm smile.

"Hi how can I help you?" she smiled. The women handed her a list and gave her a bitchy look. Rosalee kept her smile on her face and took the list. Rosalee looked at the list and frowned.

"I'm sorry were out of stock on most of these items," Rosalee folded the list up and gave her a smile. "So I'll call when your orders is ready tomorrow,"

"I don't want it tomorrow I want my things today," she woged in to an even meaner alley cat. I froze instantly and my heart picked up. Rosalee looked at me and knew. The women looked at me and growled

"Grimm," I let go of the broom and pressed myself against the door. I could hear Matt starting to laugh in the back of my mind and reality begin to fade away. The women charged at me and Rosalee tackled her. That was the last thing I remembered. Because what was next was Matt and Evan. They were laughing tearing at my skin with their claws.

**(Rosalee's Pov)**

Terra back up against the door in fear and seemed to freeze like a deer in head light. her face was covered in fear and I honestly wasn't sure if she was going through another episode or not. the Klaustreich as she charged at Terra

"TERRA!" I screamed. I woged and tackled the women to the ground. I kept my body on top of hers as she struggled underneath me trying to get to terra. the women grabbed a jar of mandrakes root on the bottom shelf and hit me in the head. The glass shattered against my skull and I fell to the side. I held the left side of my head as it started bleeding. The Klaustreich stood up and brought her claws above her head and smiled as she looked at Terra.

"this is going to be so much fun," she smiled and started to bring her claws down.

"Terra!" I screamed. Terra snapped out of her small episode as the Klaustreich's claws came down at her face. Terra blocked the claws with her casted arm seconds before it hit her face. however the Klaustreich's claws were so sharp the cut through the cast and cut her arm. Terra screamed in pain as some of her blood splattered on the floor. the women back handed Terra causing her to fall to the ground. I knew she was bleeding even more, I could tell from how she was holding her face and the smell of her blood became stronger. I looked at Terra and then the women. I got up and ran at the women. I slammed my body against her's so she would be crushed between me and the door. "Terra! go!" I ordered. Terra scrambled to her feet and ran into the other room.

"your protecting a Grimm?" she hissed.

"I'm protecting a friend," I spat back. I grabbed on of her arms and locked it behind her back. The female Klaustreich head butted me and I almost let go of her. I tightened my grip on her arm. She started trying to claw art me with her free hand but with her first swipe at my face I caught her other arm and pinned it against her back. I locked both of her arms against her back and started dragging her across my shop towards my cellar. Luckily I had left the door open from the last time I was in there so all I had to do was throw the bitch in. I pushed her in the room not really caring if she fell down the stairs and broke her neck. I slamed the door on her face and she started yelling and banging on the door.

"Let me out!" she was furious. I pulled out my cell phone and I called the cops.

"911 what's you emergency?"

"hi I'm Rosalee Calvert and an employee of mine and I were just attacked in my shop," I sounded a little panicked.

"ma'am where's the suspect now?"

"I managed to lock her in my seller,"

"are both you and your employee all right do I need to call an ambulance,"

"she hit me with a jar and my head is bleeding and she came at Terra with a shard or something,"

"Ms. Calvert is Terra alright?"

"I don't know," I looked at the door to the side room.

"Ms. Calvert I need you to check on her for me. authorities and an ambulance are on their way," I slowly walked into the side room where Terra had ran into.

"Terra?" I looked around the room and I couldn't see her at first. "Terra?" I looked around again then I found her. she was curled into a small ball in the corner of the room. her eyes were screwed shut and she was shaking violently due to her fear.

"Ms. Calvert?"

"her face is badly bleeding," I said as I saw the large gashes in her face. "I think her wrist is too," I reached over too look at her broken wrist and she started screaming with tears rushing down her face. I moved back as she kept screaming.

"Ms. Calvert what's going on?"

"she was traumatized when she was fifteen the attack must have set something off,"

"Ms. Calvert when she's having on of her episodes what does she do?"

"scream like bloody murder no body can touch her or it gets worse,"

"I'll let officers know before they get to the scene,"

**(Nick's Pov) **

"Nick, Hank." The Captain came out of his office pulling on his long coat. I grabbed my keys and pocketed my phone.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"A Klaustreich came into Rosalee's shop," he told us.

"is everyone okay?" I asked.

"No Terra is having one of her attacks in the shop," I grabbed my coat and headed out. Hank and I fallowed Renard out to his SUV and piled inside. as we drive the car was full of a type of energy I couldn't put a name to and the captain himself was off. out of the years I had known him he was always emotionless and serious. Right now his face had the same look it always had but I could hear his heart (like I could hear everyone's heart these days). His heart was racing like if we didn't get to the shop soon something was going to happen.

When we pulled up there we a police cruiser and an ambulance in the front. The shop was tapped off form the rest of the area. Sargent WU was standing behind the tape waiting for us. The Captain was the first out of the car and when he opened the door Terra's screams filled the air fast. The way Terra screamed it sounded like she was being murdered. Renard practically ran into the shop at the sound of her screams. Sargent Wu watched him run into the shop as he walked over to us.

"what happened?" Hank asked.

"shop owner and her employee were attacked. the owner managed to locker the attacker in the basement but that was before the attacked broke a jar over the owners head and cup up her employee pretty badly," Wu told us as we walked into the shop. "in all honesty it looks like a large cat got to the young women," he shook his head as we rounded the corner to the side room. Terra was sitting in the coner of the room with a large gash in her face and her cast was sliced open and there were three noticeable long cuts on her broken wrist. an EMT stood over her and had a look that said he gave up on trying to calm her down or inject her with some type of drug that would. Captain Renard was knelling in front of her and was trying to calm her down with out touching her.

"Terra!" his voice sounded a little off to me. I knew to Hank and Sargent Wu it would have sounded normal but to me there was a small tone of emotion. "It's okay," he said and he pulled her into his arms. she started fighting and screaming more."You're okay," he whispered low enough that a normal person couldn't hear. "You're okay your safe now," she slowly stopped screaming and started to hold on to him. I'd never seen either of them act the way they were acting before. Terra looked like a helpless child as she cried and Renard looked like her protector. I watched her cry and get tears and blood all over The Captain's shirt. her body was shaking and Renard stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. The EMT tapped on the Captain's shoulder.

"We need to examine her now" the captain nodded the same time Terra's body tensed as she realized there was more than just her and Captain Renard in the room. The Captain slowly let go of her but her hands still gripped tight on the sleeve of his suit jacket. she gripped the jacket tighter every second the EMT looked at her.

"Terra I'm going to take you and Ms. Calvert to the hospital. you two may have to spend the night," Terra nodded. the EMT looked at the captain "I think you need t come along sir she may not move unless you come along,"

"of course," he stood up and pulled terra up into his arms. Hank and I fallowed the two to the ambulance where Rosalee was being loaded into. I go over to the ambulance to Rosalee.

"hey you okay?"

"I got hit in the head with a jar of mandrakes root," she said "but I'm okay,"

"where's Monroe?"

"he's meeting me at the hospital. he's not happy at all," I cringed a little. Rosalee looked at a still skittish Terra as she got in the ambulance. "are you okay?" Rosalee asked. Terra nodded and stayed silent. Renard stood beside me and I could see a new expression on his face as he looked at Terra. it looked like concern but it could have been anything. Terra turned her gaze to Renard and her pale face (due to blood loss) turns paler when she looked at his bloody shirt. she touched her face and her eyes widened when she saw the blood on her fingertips.

"how are you doing?" He asked Rosalee.

"head hurts and it may have stopped bleeding by now but other then that I'm fine," Renard looked at Terra.

"Terra do you want me to come with you?" he asked. she didn't move or say anything for a couple of moments then she finally nodded. Renard easily got in the back and sat close to Terra. he took her unhurt hand and gave it a squeeze. I raised my eyebrow at the small gesture and I looked at Rosalee who had noticed it too.

_Maybe the plan worked a little too well, _I thought.

**(Terra's Pov)**

I sat in silence as the doctor stitched the cuts on my face. It stung badly and I squeezed the hospital sheets tight. I deserved the pain. I deserved it because I had let Rosalee get hurt. Monroe blamed me too. He glared back at me as the doctor stitched her head up. they had given her anesthetic so she wasn't in pain like I was. I had refused the anesthetic when they tried to give it to me. Renard glared at me when I did. I bit the inside of my cheek as the doctor went up my face.

"you should have let them give you the anesthetic," Rosalee said when the doctor finished with her. the doctor was keeping us over night and had decided to keep us in the same room. the only thing I disagreed with was Rosalee's bed was before mine so I had to bare through the glares Monroe gave me. The guilt I had about letting Rosalee get hurt felt worse then getting shot in the gut. (trust me I know.)

the doctor finished my face and cleaned up his things. he said that luckily my cast had taken most of the blow to my wrist so i didn't need any stitches and that I was going to have nasty scares now. (what's new about that?)

"are you okay?" I ask her for the fifth time.

"I'm fine," she said sounding a little tired of the question. Monroe glares at me more.

"I'm sorry,"

"what for?" Rosalee asked.

"for letting you get hurt,"

"Terra you didn't let me," I cut her off.

"YES I DID!" I'm angry more at myself then anyone else. "I'm a Grimm I'm not suppose to turn into a screaming crying mess every time I see a wesen!" There's a giant ball in my throat. "it's my job to stop the bad and save the good like Nick!" I'm fighting back tears now. "I let you get hurt because of my stupid irrational Fear!" Renard's large hand starts to rub large circles in my upper back. I move away from what ever kind of gesture it was. I didn't want it or deserve it. All I deserved was the pain in my face and wrist.

"it's not irrational," Rosalee protests "it is an understandable fear from a trauma," I look at Monroe. he's still angry and his eyes turned red.

"I'm sorry," I say to him. he looks away from me. "I won't let Rosalee get hurt again," he doesn't look at me. I look down at me rebadged hand. it was no use, I was still the coward that let the love of his life get hurt. Nick came into the room with Juliette and Hank.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked and ran right over to Rosalee and hugged her.

"I'm fine," she says.

"are you sure?" she asked.

"yes,"

"good" Hank said and gave her a large hug. I looked away from the happy group. Their group was safe and once again I was the outsider. I deserved it though. I deserved everything that was happening to me for letting Rosalee get hurt.

Renard tried to take my unhurt but I moved it away from him. I didn't look at anyone. I didn't want to see their hatred towards me.

"Terra," Nick says my name and my blood runs cold. I know the tone and it brings me back to my younger years. I looked up at him and he had the same expression I had seen many times before. "we need to talk," I look at Juliette who sad the same sad look on her face. The ball in my throat grows so large I think there actually is one. the looks on their faces was one I knew all too well.

They didn't want me anymore.

**~OO~**

I sat in silence and listened to the sounds of the hospital sleeping. Everyone left hours ago and Rosalee had been asleep just as long. The pain medication put her out. mind would have done the same if I had actually taken them. I had spit them out when the nurse, Rosalee and Renard weren't looking. It didn't matter if anyone else saw they didn't care.

xxx

"I think it's better if you stay with the Captain because he's the only one that can calm you down," Nick had said. Juliette had put a hand on my back. I was too upset to flinch away, hell I couldn't do anything except hold back my tears.

XXX

Tears started slipping from my eyes. I grabbed on my pillows and buried my face in it. I didn't care that the pillow hurt my face. I deserved the pain.

xxx

"Terra,Are you alright?" everyone had left the room when Rosalee fell asleep except Captain Renard. I wanted to lie and say yes but I shook my head. in that moment he pulled me into his strong arms and held me. I wanted to cry because I felt safe in his arms and...oddly...loved. He let go of me right when I was about to breakdown and he left the room.

XXX

I cried hard into my pillow.

_Why do you even care that they left you? _I asked myself _it's because I got to close that's why! _

_Why did you let them get so close? Because they I knew I wasn't crazy they knew what I was. _I hated myself. I hated my cowardice and my Looney ass.

_Why did they let me go? Was it because I never hugged Juliette back? Was I too crazy for them? _I curled into a small ball under the blanket.

_They're just like everyone else. I'm just too crazy for anyone to deal with me. _Tears rolled faster down my face. _Why did I let them in? You don't let people in! You haven't let anyone in since you were eleven why now?_ I cried into my pillow trying to muffle the sound.

I cried because I had though I found people that cared about me. I cried because I thought I finally found someplace I belonged, but it was a lie. i didn't belong here and on one cared about me. that was the worst part I had let them in when I thought they cared.

_I will never let anyone in again. _

**(Renard's Pov)**

I snuck back into the hospital when security and nurses weren't looking. i made it back to Terra and Rosalee's room. it was late so i thought Terra would have finally would have fallen asleep. When I reached the door I heard terra crying. I sat down on the floor by Terra's door and listened to her crying. Ever since I first heard her cry I never wanted her to cry again. the sight of the strong tough young women I first meet seemed to have melted away and felt a small child with scars. i wanted to walk and make everything better. I wanted her to feel that I cared about her even if nobody else did.

Nick and Juliette had felt guilty when they saw her face.

xxx

"she must have had foster parents tell her thing like that all of the time," Juliette had said.

"then why would you put her through that again?" I had snapped at her. I had been angry I had been on the force much longer the Burckhardt and I knew all broken looks. her was she had been strong for so long and broken before and she had hope at one point and now that hope was taken away.

"captain we were only thinking about when she has another episode. your the only one that seems to calm her down,"

"That's not an excuse," I snapped and woged. "do you have any idea what it's like to think that maybe someone care about you then have that ripped away!" I had thought for the longest time my father's family cared about me. they showed me a small amount of kindness when I first met them then they tried to kill me when I was thirteen.

XXX

I listened into the room as I realized terra hadn't been crying for a while and I started to feel a little concerned. I got up off the floor and walked into the room. Terra was on the bed with her back to me so I couldn't see much. I walked into the room and trying to be quite as possible in case I angered her and she decided to hit me or woke Rosalee. When I got to her bed I saw that she had cried herself to sleep. I sighed out of relief, she was okay. I sat on her bed and I gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then I did the riskiest thing that even my dead brother would never attempt. I kissed the small Grimm's forehead. If Terra woke up then she would have punched me in the face.

"I'll never let you go willingly," I whispered to her then Kiss her forehead again. She stirred for a moment only to roll over from her side to her stomach. I gave her a half smile "good night sweet Grimm," I said and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to release a little tension. Also basically Renard will now stop lying to himself about how he feels about Terra. Terra on the other hand well… not quit yet. This little thing made her close herself off some. <strong>

**Also on another note I'm Stuck between three songs for this one seen in an up coming chapter. the first song is _ET_ by _Katy Parry_ my reason for that there was a fan vid made for Sasha that had that song to it. second song _Easy_ by _Tricky Woo _just to tape on that fourth wall for the hell of it. for all of those who don't know Sasha was the original drummer of that band. and Finally some song by Elvis that I can't really remember the name too. if you have any other suggestions please leave a comment. The song has to be fun and up beat. **


	15. I Don't Care Anymore

**So last chapter I asked which song to use and what I got was 1 for**_** Easy**_** by **_**Tricky Woo**_** and ****akunamatata.**** I think I should have clarified even though I didn't want to give too much away so here's the scenario for the song. People are drunk in a bar and there will be drunk dancing. ****Akunamatata is a fun suggestion but it's a bar where there will be loads of dancing drunk people. Still open for suggestions and I'm going to keep akunamatata for later defiantly.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Rosalee's POV)<span> **

Terra came out of the bathroom dressed in fresh cloths that Captain Renard had brought her early today. Terra hadn't said anything all day and I was worried. Monroe walked in and pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine," I said with a small smile. Monroe looked at Terra

"How are you?" he asked as he let me go.

"Where's Captain Renard?" she seemed angry and uninterested.

"He couldn't make it so…," she left the room before Monroe could say anything.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I said as I folded my bloody shirt and put it in my bag. "She had spent most of the night crying," I woke up in the middle of the night to her sitting on the bed crying. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't move much and I knew she wanted so time to herself. After she had fallen asleep I shortly did after her.

"Was that because of what Nick and Juliette said?"

"That and your angry with her," Monroe crunched his eyebrows together.

"I wasn't mad at her," he sat down on the bed "I was mad that you got hurt but I did have to worry much about you because you can kick some serious ass," I sit down next to him. "I was mad about that a sweet kid like her got hurt again and now she was going to have scars on her face and neck now. When she started saying those things I was still angry but then she said sorry to me…." Monroe looked down at the floor. "I felt guilty about that she thought I was angry at her and not what happened to her," I sat on the bed next to him.

"Why didn't tell her that?"

"Juliette and Nick came in and dropped that bomb on Terra,"

"Which would have been a better time than any to let her know you weren't angry at her," Monroe dropped his head into his hands.

"Your right," he said. He looked up at me. "Ready to go? I know Terra is and I can apologize when we get her," we got off of the bed the same time a nurse came in.

"Have you seen which direction the young lady that stayed in the bed next to mine?" I asked her.

"Oh she just left, she said that she would be taking a city bus home," Monroe and I shared a look.

"She sounds angrier than we originally thought," Monroe said.

**(Nick's POV)**

Juliette came down into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked me.

"I don't think so," I said while looking at my own cup of coffee.

"Maybe we should have asked her instead of told her," she put her mug on the counter and turned to me. "Did you see the look on her face?" how could I not have. The look on her face was one of a person that had just lost everything. "She probably hates us right now," I put my mug down on the counter.

"What were we thinking anyways?"

"That maybe she would be better off with Captain Renard," Juliette shook her head "is she even going to be alright with him?"

"If you saw the way he was looking at her you won't ask that,"

"How did he look at her?"

"I think that he may be in love with her," Juliette frowned a little.

"He's twenty years older than her,"

"Monroe is a Blutbad and Rosalee's a Fuchsbau,"

"That's different nick,"

"How? So there are differences all that should matter is that they love each other," she nodded in agreement.

"He's also a wesen and she's a Grimm is there any laws about that or something?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think anyone has even considered that because wesen hate Grimm and Grimm hunt Wesen," Juliette was silent for a moment then asked.

"Does she love him?"

"I don't know," we stood in silence for a while.

"I think we should talk to her and bring her back home,"

"We should and are. I'll talk to The Captain and bring her home after work today,"

**(Renard's pov)**

"She's not in my apartment!" I snapped at Monroe through the phone.

"Are you sure?" he asked ignoring my anger.

"I'm standing in her room now! She's not here!"

"We'll keep looking for her I swear," he hung up his phone. My grip tightened around my phone till the screen crack, which angered me more. I dropped my phone on the counter and went out onto my balcony.

_I should have patrol cars searching for her, _I thought. _Maybe I should have a few wesen looking for her too. _The front door opened and loud muffled music came in the door. I turned around and was shocked by what I saw. It was a young women with painted black nails dark eye shadow that circled her silver eyes her hair was black red and purple and black lip stick. She wore the same coat she wore when I first met her but with a wife beater that ended where her rib cage started so her stomach and scars were showing and baggy torn jeans. It wasn't what she was wearing that shocked me it was the fact she no longer looked like the young women I knew and more off some, teenage brat that I would have seen in lock up at the precinct.

"Terra?" Terra slammed the door and stormed off to her room. "Terra?" I walked into her room and she slugged me.

"Get out!" she yelled and slammed the door in my face. I held the part of my face where her fist made contact. I walked over to the counter where I left my phone and I called Monroe.

"Hello?"

"She's here," I said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said in my usual tone.

"Alright," he said and hung up. I looked back at Terra's door. Loud music was pouring out of her room now.

She's given up all hope and now she was pushing everyone away.

**(Terra's pov) **

I laid across my bed staring at my ceiling with my music filling the room. There was a knock at my door and I ignored it._ He_ was probably going to tell me to turn down my music anyways so I turned it up louder. He knocked again

"Terra," I took one of my pillows and covered my face and ears. He knocked again.

_Jesus what did his mother feed him growing up to make him so huge?!_ I got off the bed and opened the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Dinner is ready," he said then walked off. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me as I walked to the kitchen. He stood in front of the stove and started serving the plates.

"So what did you do with it?" I asked

"With what?"

"The shirt I got all bloody yesterday? I know you could really touch the thing because of you're a Hexenbiest,"

"Zauberbiest," he corrected

"Whatever. So what did you do with it?"

"I threw it out,"

"Well that part is obvious," I rolled my eyes "how did you get it off?"

"I cut it off. Happy?" he was his usual emotionless self. That wasn't good.

"So are you still a Hexenbiest?"

"Zauberbiest," he corrected again. He was ignoring me.

"Whatever can you still woge or what?"

"Yes I can," he was starting to tense a little.

"I don't believe you, you're not a Hexenbiest anymore," he woged and had me by the neck. His hand was large enough to wrap around my throat and have his fingers touch on the back of my neck. I didn't show any sign I was scared because I wasn't. I waited for him to either kill me or throw me out of his apartment. He did neither he simply let go of me. I didn't give him the satisfaction of gripping my neck or coughing. "I'm not hungry," I said and I went back to my room. I flopped back down on my bed and turned my music as loud as possible.

I glared out my window with the fire escape and I clenched my jaw. I reached into my bag of things I just got myself and pulled out a couple of throwing knives. I got off my bed and I started throwing them at this one spot on the window frame. Each one hit the target I aimed for them.

"Terra?"

"GO AWAY" I yelled. My door opened and threw a knife at the door. The knife stuck to the door inches away from Nick's face. He looked at me and seemed a bit horrified about my new look.

"What…?" I yelled at him before he could finish his sentence.

"GET OUT!" I threw another knife and inch closer to his face. He closed the door with a slam and I threw another knife at the door.

**(Nick's POV)**

I stared at the two knives on the outer part of the door.

"Where did she get throwing knives from?" I asked The Captain. Captain Renard sat on his couch with a drink in his hand.

"I don't know," he said and downed his glass he just poured.

"What happened to her?" I asked him.

"I don't know she came home looking like that and with the attitude as well," he leaned over to the coffee table where he left the bottle of his scotch and poured himself another glass.

"Did she also punch you in the jaw?" I asked looking at the forming bruise on his jaw.

"I won't let her hit me next time," he said with an unpleased look. "Why are you here Nick?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize to Terra and Take her home because what I thought would have been a good idea was a mistake,"

"Tell that to Terra," he said and took another drink.

"I would be she just threw two knives at my face,"

"Leave her here then I'm sure she's happy putting holes in my walls and punching me in the face,"

"You left Terra as under my care,"

"And you gave her back,"

"Which was a mistake,"

"Really? Because if you ask her you would do it again in a heartbeat,"

"So you'll put up with her putting holes in your walls and hitting you in the face,"

"You wouldn't put up with her when she was the sweet young women she was before the women we see in there!" he was towering over me now, with the stench of his alcohol scented breath washing over my face. "You were right last night she would be better off with me," he turned to sit back down on the couch.

"Is it because you're in love with her?" he froze.

_So he is in love with her, _I thought. The Captain sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me at least I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed yet," he looked at me looking very much like my boss again.

"This stays between you and me got that?"

"Yes sir,"

**(Terra's POV)**

"I wanted to apologize to Terra and Take her home because what I thought would have been a good idea was a mistake,"

"Tell that to Terra," he said and took another drink.

"I would be she just threw two knives at my face," I got fed up of listening to them so I packed up my things and climbed out the fire escape. Leaving my phone and anything else that reminded me of these people behind. The wind had been blowing over Mount. Hood so the wind had an icy touch to it. It nipped at all of my exposed skin as I climbed down the fire escape. I was never going to see any of these guys again and I doubted any of them were going to miss me. The half-blood prince was going to be the happiest of them all to be rid of me.

There was a small pain in my chest at that thought of him being glad to never seeing him again. I shook it off face I didn't need to feel or think that way if I was going to be living on the streets again. But at least this time I had some cash to survive for a little while. I was going to pull everything out of my bank account and ditch the card. I was going to make sure that no normal human, Grimm or wesen would ever find me if they wanted. I made sure of that the last person I thought cared thought I was a horrible person too. Though I'm not sure if Rosalee hates me right now, it would be better if she did thought.

My boots hit the pavement and I started walking down the street. After a block I stopped and looked back at Sean's apartment. I felt the pain in my chest again and I turned back around.

_Stop it! _I thought and I started walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know everyone was a little out of character last chapter so everyone is going back to their character here. Also Captain Renard didn't intentionally touch her blood it got all over his shirt while he was trying to calm her down. Her face was still bleeding when he pulled her into his arms and you know when someone you care about is hurt and crying your thoughts aren't "oh no I'm going to get blood on me," NO. Your thinking I need them to calm down or I want to make them feel better. Sorry for the rant or scold however you guys take it…. and rudeness apparently :( sorry. <strong>


	16. Searching

**(Renard's POV)**

There was a loud crash and I bolted awake. I looked around my apartment then groaned. I had fallen asleep on my couch with a glass of scotch in my hand. The loud crash had come from the glass hitting the hardwood floors. I got up off the couch and cleaned up the broken glass. I threw out the broken glass and went to Terra's door. The knives were still protruding from the door.

_I wonder if she's in a better mood today, _I thought as I knocked on the door. I waited a few moments before I knocked again.

"Terra are you awake?" I waited a little longer before I finally entered her room. When I walked in the room was eerily silent and empty. Her bed was the same as it was the way she had left it the morning she had been attacked. Her cloths and bag were gone it was like she had never been here to begin with. She was gone like she never existed. "Terra!" I started looking for her in the apartment till I couldn't find her. I grabbed my phone with the broken screen and called her. The phone started ringing as I waited for her to pick up her phone. A song started playing from her room that I knew was her ring tone. I fallowed it back to her room and found her cell phone on the bed buried under the blankets. I picked up her phone that was reading my number on its screen. I looked around her room again and saw her window open. I looked back at her phone "where are you?"

**(Nick's POV)**

I let out a yawn and walked to my desk. I hadn't explained to Juliette exactly what happened last night at The Captain's apartment. All I told her was Terra needed time. I left out the parts where she had thrown knives at me.

I sat at my desk and put my head down and my desk. I was hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to terra's sudden personality change and the case. It was going to be closed soon because nothing has happened for a while. No half wesen were taken nor were bodies found, and no new evidence.

"Wu can I see you for a moment?" I heard the captain call. I turned around in my chair and stared at him. He had practically finished an entire bottle of scotch and he was still standing like he hadn't even touched the stuff. Wu walked into his office and closed the door. That didn't stop me from listening in. "I have a favor to ask you," he said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked in his police officer stance.

"A friend of mine went missing last night I need you to get me any from security cameras around my building and any activity from her bank account," Sargent Wu gave him a confused look.

"Why?" he asked in an unsure/suspicious tone. "Who is this friend anyways," the captain looked away from for a moment.

"It's Terra," my own blood ran cold.

"How long has she been missing?"

"I don't know she left sometime during the night," the captain shook his head. "I know it hasn't been long enough but she isn't mentally stable right now," Wu nodded a little.

"If I find anything I'll let you know," he said and walked out of his office. I got out of my chair and stormed right into the captain's office.

"I was just about to pull you in!" he explained the same time I yelled.

"When were you going to tell me she was missing?" I closed my mouth and I let him finish.

"I knew you listened," I stayed silent and glared at him. "I woke up this morning and she wasn't in her room," he placed her phone one the desk. "She left her phone behind," he made a small sound that sounded like a sigh. "She's runaway,"

"We'll find," I promised him.

"We should have told her that her foster brother is out there," he got out of his chair and stood by the window with his back to me. "He's out there and we didn't tell her. If we had told her she may not have runway,"

"She may not have left her room," I put my hands on my sides. "I don't think it would have made a difference if we told her or not. We'll find her and I'm taking her back with me and Juliette,"

"How about ask her what she want for a change," he said coldly.

"Alright," I walked out of his office.

**(Terra's POV) **

I walked past a bar with a few drunk guys out if front.

"Hey BABY!" one drunk frat boy yelled at me. "Hey I'm talking to you!" I kept walking. The next thing I knew some guy was grabbing my arm.

"Didn't you hear my buddy?" he woged into a Coyotl.

"I was ignoring you drunk assholes," I ripped my arm away from him and he changed back.

"You're a Grimm," he laughed "hey Mal she's a Grimm!" he yelled back at his buddy.

"Why don't you and your buddy just walk away?"

"No can do," Mal walked up with a smirk. "Me and my buddy want to have some fun even with a Grimm," he touched my hair and I flinched away.

"Aw is she scared?" the Coyotl laughed.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mal laughed and woged in to an Anubis.

"Not as much fun as this will be," I smirked and hit Mal in his muzzle.

"You Bitch!" the Coyotl snapped and charged. I moved out of his way and brought my elbow down at in between the shoulder blades as he passed me. He fell down and his buddy tackled me to the ground. He had me pinned to the ground and he punched me in the face. When his fist made contacted I felt my nose brake. Blood started pouring out as he hit me again. He hit me another time and my world started to turn fuzzy and black. I had to do something before I could completely black out. He brought his fist down once more and I caught it and twisted. He shrieked and fell to the side. I jumped to my feet and tried to stay conscious. I kicked him in the ribs before he could get up. His buddy tackled me into the wall of the bar and I hit my head against the wall. I slumped down to the ground. I was close to passing out now. My world went black and I knew this couldn't be good.

_Get up!_ I opened my eyes and they were standing over me. I swung my body around and knocked their feet right out from underneath them. I grabbed a metal bar that was right next to the building. It was rusted and looked like it was supposed to go to the trash but someone was too lazy to take it there fully. I stood up and held it like a baseball bat. They got up and started laughing at me.

"What are you going to do with that little girl?" the Coyotl laughed.

"This!" I swung it at his knee and I heard a loud crack and he fell down screaming. Mal attacked me and the bar fell out of my hands. He rammed my head against the wall and a sharp pain shot through my skull.

"Someone call the cops!" a women yelled. I opened my eyes and I looked to see a women running back inside the bar. I looked at Mal as he woged. I head butted him and he let go of me. I grabbed the bar as he back away and I hit him in the ribs he fell down to the ground holding his broken ribs. I could hear sirens already coming closer to the bar. I kicked mal in the face and he fell unconscious. I looked around to see if anyone is looking so I grabbed his keys and bolted. By the look of his keys mal owned a motorcycle. There were a few in front of the bar so I tried the only two Hondas. I tested the black one and no luck then the neon green. The neon's engine roared to life and I got out of there.

**(Renard's pov)**

Sargent Wu came into my office and dropped a flash drive on my desk.

"Looks like your girl got into a fight with two giant guys and then stole one of their bikes," I picked up and plucked it into my computer. They were security video images of Terra in a fight with a couple of guys much bigger than her. Then there were a few of her leaving on a motorcycle. I looked at the last few in the stack of the damage she had caused these guys. It could have been so much worse. "Judging by the footage she maybe in a bit worse condition the those guys,"

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of head shots, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion"

"Put a bolo out of the bike tell them to not approach her I want to do it myself." Wu nodded and left. I turned on the video footage and watched the fight. I watched the many injuries to her head. Knowing her, she wouldn't go to a hospital. She would try to avoid getting caught and having to see me or Nick as much as possible.

"Where would you go?"

**(Matt's POV)**

I watched Terra ride off on her bike.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can little Grimm because you'll be mine once again," I smiled. The thought of having her as mine once again sent a sense of pleasure throughout my body. The thought of causing her pain and making her scream made me smile more.

_Soon she'll be mine again. So very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>oh shit! read and review. I know fast chapter next may also be fast idk. <strong>


	17. Fuck it! I Care Alot!

**(Renard's POV)**

I sat at my desk with a mug shot and a few other photos of Terra. The differences of each photo were vast. I looked at her most recent mug shot alongside a photo that was taken of her when she had just started working for Rosalee. The women in each photo looked like they were two different people. In the mug shot she had a look in her eyes that she had no hope and lost all faith while the newer one ha life in her eyes. Someone knocked on my door and came in.

"Anything?" Burckhardt asked.

"Someone saw her inside a drug store. She was buying pain killers, wipes and a first aid kit,"

"There's more," Wu said as he walked in to my office. "Your girl was just seen walking into another bar on the outskirts of town. Last time I checked she was still there," I grabbed my coat.

"No one goes in except for me let everyone know that and no cruisers within a mile of the bar,"

"Alright," Wu left my office.

"I'm going too," Nick said.

"Last time she saw you she threw a couple of knives at your head," I told him.

"Fine bring her back safe," I nodded and left the precinct.

**~OO~**

The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked to the front door. Music was pouring out of the building which grew louder when someone opened the door. I walked into the crowded bar looking for her. She wasn't at the bar drinking or anything or a booth. I was half about to walk out till I saw her on the dance floor. She was with some frat looking guy dancing against him like she considered more of a mating ritual than dance. Her look surprised me once again, because I had been looking for the women I knew. Her hair was up this time and she wore a black tank, a pair of pants that were half black half red and a pair of combat boots. She danced with him and didn't care about the way he touched her. I looked at her face when his hand started going up her waist and she cringed. She didn't like the way he was touching her.

_I have to do something. _

**(Terra's POV)**

I danced with some guy I didn't know he was attractive and neither were the others type. Though he didn't seem to care when I danced against him. He was a tall guy around 5'8 or 6'0 he looked like the Frat boy type and he seemed totally into me dancing with him. He had his hands on me and I felt a little panicked but I was determined to ignore it.

"Hey!" a blond girl grabbed my arm and turned me around by my bandaged arm and made me face her. "Gets your whore hands off my boyfriend," she snapped. She was wearing short-shorts and a top that looked more like a bra (which she wasn't wearing).

"Dana," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can it Caleb!" she looked at me.

"Look Dana? Is it? Nothing is going on I'm just having fun," she gave me a look of pure hate and woged.

"Stay away from him?" she growled.

"Or what Blutbad?" I said in a dangerous tone. She changed back and had more of a scared look on her face.

"Grimm," without taking my eyes off of her I grab my coat and I left the two to fight. I walked out of the bar and straight to the neon motorcycle. As I walked to the bike I heard large footsteps come out of the bar a few moments after me. Behind me the gravel crunched loudly under him. The way he walked meant serious business. He could be a biker dude I pissed off or a hit man on his way to his next job or maybe Verrat or the council. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot and the footsteps stopped too. He was there for me.

"Look what ever it is I'm not in the mood," I turn to the guy with my hands in my jacket's pockets.

"You and I need to talk," Renard had his serious face on. (His serious, serious face)

"About what?" I said in my relaxed middle toned voice.

"What are you doing out here for one?"

"Having fun," I'm annoyed. I don't want him to be here.

"Having fun?" he's pissed it hasn't made it to his face it's still only in his tone. "So beating the crap out of two guys at a different bar is fun?"

"They were giant pricks!" I now I was pissed. "They!" he cut me off

"They what?!" now it was showing he was pissed. "Did they touch you? You have to get over that!" I almost punched him in the face.

"They hurt me because I'm a Grimm!" I snapped and balled both of my hands into fists. They were drunk and tried hitting on me! When I ignored them they got angry and one of them grabbed me and I hit him,"

"Why didn't get some kind of help?"

"Because I learned to only care about myself before any of you ass holes came in to my life!" my angry started to boil in my stomach.

"Is that why you're leaving because someone took the time out to care about you?" I could now feel tear threatening to escape. "Is that what you do? punch and runaway from people that care about you?" his voice was calm but his eyes were full of anger now. He was starting to scare me now.

"Like any of you bastards care about me! The first chance Nick and Juliette got they dumped my ass on you! And don't let me start with Monroe!"

"So your running from your problems?" he wasn't listening to me so I punched him in the face.

"I'm leaving like EVERYONE WANTS!" I screamed at him. He touched the corner of his mouth that had a small amount of blood trickling out.

"Leaving won't make anything better I've tried," I hit him again but this time in the gut. He hunched over trying to catch his breath. He looked me with his pricing green eyes that were full of anger.

"Leaving is the only choice that will make everyone happy!" I yelled at him.

"Who's everyone?" he gasped his eyes still full of rage.

"Nick! Juliette! Rosalee! Monroe! You!" I kicked him in the side and he fell to the ground.

_Why isn't he reacting? _I asked myself. _He should be beating me into a bloody pulp right now?_

"You've wanted me gone since day one! Isn't that why you didn't have me locked up that day we first met?" I kicked him again. He cringed in a small amount of pain like it was only a needle going into his skins and not a boot into his ribs. Seeing his face caused a small pain inside of me.

_Knock it off Terra! _Some part of me yelled _you love him and doing this is hurting you! _

Renard was getting off of the ground and I backed away a few feet from him.

"Do you know how many wesen we have in cells? Both in the precinct and jails and prisons? You would have been killed instantly," he wiped the bloody from his mouth when he was back to standing.

"That's no excuse! I assaulted a cop I should have been arrested it wouldn't have been a first! I've been stabbed by wesen before! I've been hurt by wesen before!" I took off my bandages and jacket and held my arms out so he could see all of my scars. The bullet wounds the knife wounds and the claw scratches. "I've been hurt before so what would one more scar from a fellow inmate make?" I tightened my jaw "was there some kind of ulterior motive your _highness_?" I said the word like it was the worst insult possible.

"There was" he said it in his normal authoritive tone. "Having two Grimms on my side would have been much better than one,"

"For what!"

"The Laufer," I had read about them in Nick's books and Rosalee had told me about them one day in the shop. I didn't expect a royal to be on the side of The Laufer though and one that was using me.

"The god damn rebels!" I my fist tightened into tighter balls. My nails dug deep into my palms. "I was just a tool for your stupid rebellion!" I yelled at him. A sharper pain started in my chest. Being used by someone I… hurt even more then hurting him.

"No…" I hit him before he say anything else. I was trying to hold back my tears and failing miserably.

"Like I said you don't care about me either! You've never cared!" I screamed at him.

_Why is this hurting so much?_

_Because you love him moron!_

I looked at Renard, his face was bloody from me hitting him the whole time. It took me a second to realize he hadn't blocked one swing or tried to hit me in return, why was that?

_He cares about you!_ I shook off the thought. none of those thoughts were true. I didn't love him and there was no way that he cared about me.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" I yelled at him. (I wanted to show my self he didn't care.) He didn't answer. I pushed him hard "Fight back!" I pushed him again. "YOU ALWAYS FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!" I tried to push him again but he grabbed me by one of my arm and pulled me into his chest. I tried to pull away from him but he held on to me tighter. "LET GO OF ME!" I cried. I kept trying to get out of his arms but I was slowly started breaking down in his arms. I stopped fighting and stated crying violently into his chest. "Why won't you fight me?" I cried.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," a few seconds ago I wouldn't have accepted that answer but right now I did. My crying became more violent and my legs gave out on me. I thought my knees would hit the gravel but they didn't Sean held me up the whole time.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me?" I cried into his chest.

"I don't know," he said and stroked my hair.

"I thought they loved me!" I cried with snot started to drip out of my nose. "I thought I had a family for once and now Juliette and Nick gave me up and Monroe hates me!" I cried hard into his dress shirt. Sean wrapped his arms tighter around me surrounding me with safety and warmth. "All I ever wanted was a family and someone that loves me," I cried.

"I know," he whispered. He stroked the back of my head and kept holding me as I cried violently into his chest. I tried to break away from his arms again because I knew I was messing up his shirt and I didn't want to make it worse. He tightened his grip on me and I really didn't care if I couldn't get away from him this time. I didn't really want him to let go of me. I felt safe, warm and… loved…with him. I burrow my face into his chest. I was surprised he was ever okay with me crying and clinging on to him like this. I started to settle down and I had a small hiccup. He let go of me when I was crying to hard. "Are you okay?" he asked and whipped away a few tears. I nodded and hiccupped again. "I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?" I nodded. I was still in pain from the fight from a few hours ago and I wanted to know if I could fall asleep to night or not. "Maybe when I take you home we can watch another movie and have a popcorn war, what do you think?" I gave him a small smile.

"okay,"


	18. The Decision and comfert

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Renard's POV)<strong>

I woke up on the couch with Terra curled up next to me. She was looking more like herself again except her hair color. I smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. She stirred a little and burrowed her way closed to my side. She mumbled something about me and settled back down. She had to stay awake for almost forty-eight hours due to her head injury. I had stayed up with her the whole time she had to be awake. I taught her better ways to protect herself in a fight. We had watched a few movies then a few cards games. When I told her she could finally fall asleep she was out. She had curled herself against me and fell instantly asleep. Someone knocked on my front door. I got up off the couch without wakening Terra. I opened the front door and Nick was standing there.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping," I held the door open and he walked inside. "Want anything?" I asked as I closed the front door.

"No I'm good," he stood in my living room.

"What can I help you with then?"

"I just want to know what her decision is," he said. "And once again try to apologize to her,"

"Well you have to come back when she's awake,"

"I am," Terra sat up on the couch. By the look of her she's been awake for a while. She got off of the couch and walked over to stand with us.

"Terra I wanted to apologize about just leaving you with The Captain I should have just asked you what you wanted to do," he told her. Terra crossed her arms over her chest and looked down.

"You should have," she said after a few seconds. She looked him in the eye and said. "It would have been better than just telling me and making me feel unwanted again," Nick looked down this time.

"I'm sorry about that,"

"And I'm sorry that I threw a couple of knives at your head," she looked at both of us. "Now what was the decision I had to make?" she asked us. Nick looked at me giving me the 'you didn't tell her look?' I cleared my throat.

"Whether you wanted to move back in with Nick and Juliette or stay here with me," she looked at both of us then finally Nick.

"It's was nice of you to ask but there is no way I can trust you again," her voice was full of hurt. "I let myself get comfortable and I let people in and I got hurt," she shook her head. "I'm not letting that happen again," she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry but I can't," she looked at her feet "I accept your apology and I hope you accept both of mine," Nick nodded.

"I understand," he said and pulled her into an embrace. Terra had a pained expression on her face as he hugged her. Nick let go of her and gave her a half smile. "I'll see you around," she nodded and he left. She stood there looking at the floor.

"Are you alright?" she looked at me with glassy eyes and shook her head. I pulled her into my arms as she started crying. "It's okay," I said as she kept crying.

**(Terra's POV)**

"God I hate crying," I wiped my eyes. I especially hated crying in front of him.

"I can relate," he said looking at his grey t-shirt that hugged his abs.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's alright," he said and pulled off his t-shirt as he walked to his room. I watched him walk away and I admired his shirtless back. I shook my head instantly. He was older than me by a few years.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"About what?" he asked me as he came out of his room pulling on a white shirt that seemed to be tighter than the grey. His arms seemed bigger now.

"What did your mother feed you to make you so huge?" I voice my thought.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry voice my thought," my face grew very hot "that wasn't the question," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Then what is it?" he stood over me and I could defiantly see how defined his torso was under the white shirt. I looked and moved away from him.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'll be forty-one in October,"

_Great I'm starting to have feelings for a guys who was twenty when I was born._ I thought _wait I'm having feelings for him?_ I shook off the thought again. I forced a yawn.

"I'm still feeling a little tired I'm going to go lie down," I went instantly to my room before he could say anything.

**(Renard's pov)**

"I'll be forty-one in October," _thanks for the reminder of how much I feel like a pedophile, _I thought. She yawned

"I'm still feeling a little tired I'm going to go lie down," she said and left the room. My phone started ringing in my pocket and I picked it up knowing it would be Meisner.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"We almost had a run in with your cousin himself,"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Sebastian is dead,"

"What happened?"

"Prince Viktor had him tortured and he gave him our location," I closed my eyes "in order to redeem himself he sacrificed himself,"

"Are you on your way to the air field now?"

"Yes,"

"My contact should have someone waiting for you there by the time you arrive," He hung up the phone. I looked at my secondary phone and then threw it across the room. I had a small group of people that I trusted and it had just grown smaller because the person I had trusted the most was gone. I counted the last few people I trusted in my head.

_A few members of the Laufer _

_Nick Burckhardt _

_Hank Griffith_

_Rosalee Calvert _

_Monroe _

_Meisner and most importantly _

_Terra _

**(Terra's pov)**

I walked out of my bedroom and found Sean on the couch with a drink in his hand and the bottle right next to him on the table.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said and finished his glass.

"No you're not," I said and sat down on the couch. "Something is bothering you," he shook his head and poured himself another drink. "When something's bothering you, you have multiple drinks and when you're trying to relax you have one maybe two. By the looks of it this is number five," he had the glass up to his lips when I said the last part but he didn't drink. "You can talk to me." He tried to tip it back but I put my hand between the glass and his firm lips. His lips touch my hand and my breath caught in my throat. "Sean," he looked at me. "You can talk to me," he put the glass down next to the bottle and I took his hand in mine. He sighed heavily.

"An old friend of mine has just been murdered," there was pain in his voice and eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tight. He didn't cry but he held me tighter by the second. "I'm so sorry," I started stroking the back of his head like he would do with me. "Does anyone have an idea about who killed him?"

"Yes, my cousin Viktor" he squeezed me tighter. "I hate my family they take everything away from me that I care about,"

"Is that why your part of the Laufer?"

"Yes," I pulled away from him so I could look him in the eyes.

"It's a good thing that you have more than one Grimm on your side then,"

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being a good friend," I gave him a halfhearted smile.

"No problem," I hugged him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to actually go with Sasha's birthday since none of the Grimm characters do. So Terra and Renard have birthdays here. And if you were wondering no I <strong>_**did not**_** make my birthday the same as Terra's. I'm an October baby (**like Sasha**). Terra is a March baby. **


	19. A Wolf's Apology & A Confession To A Fox

**(Terra's Pov) **

I had walked into the apothecary with my music playing in my head when I was attacked by a Fuchsbau.

"Are you alright?" Rosalee's arms were wrapped tight around me. I smiled and I hugged her back. I couldn't be mad at Rosalee forever she was just to kind.

"A little tired but I'm fine," she pulled away from me and smiled.

"I'm glad," she hugged me again and Monroe came around the corner and he was standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Terra," he said. Rosalee broke away from me completely. "Are you okay?" he gestured to my new scars. I nodded a little. "Look I'm sorry that I made you think I was angry with you. I was angry about what had happened to you," he told me.

"I'm sorry too," I told him.

"For what?"

"Being a total ass," Monroe gave me a half smile.

"Come here," he said and he hugged me. "So I heard you got into a couple of fights the other day," he said as he pulled away.

"Yeah" I said a little embarrassed.

"Keep that up and you'll be banned from all of the bars in all of Portland,"

"I'm just glad I didn't get my stupid ass arrested,"

"More than lucky," he said. "You could have gotten hospitalized by an angry royal wesen," the thought of Sean's eerie calm past through my mind. He did raise his voice and that was it.

"Terra?" Rosalee's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Sorry," I said. I put my hands in my coat pockets. Monroe looked at his watch.

"Okay I have to go," he said and kissed

"Remember we still have to meet with the caterer," Rosalee said.

"I remember," he said and left. I stood in the middle of the shop awkwardly like I did my first day.

"So what would you like me to do today boss?" I asked.

"We are going to clean up the Klaustreich's mess, were going to restock a few herbs and catalog the new shipments," she handed me a broom. "The shop is going to be closed all day just for this," I nodded and I started sweeping up the glass.

"So I heard you decided to stay with Captain Renard" Rosalee said. She grabbed another broom and started helping me sweep up the glass.

"Yeah," I said unsure if I was supposed to say anything at all.

"Good," she stopped sweeping for a moment. "I think he's doing you some good and vies versa," she smiled at me. I gave her a confused look. "Remember you were not the gentlest kitten in the litter. You get punching anyone that startled you," I remembered when nick was taking me home the first time Sargent Wu had come up behind me and had unintentionally startled me. I elbowed him in the gut and set the whole office laughing at him. Sean hadn't been happy at all my guess had been he was still sore from when I kicked him. "I also see a change in him too since you two started living together," she noted. I kept sweeping the glass and dirt into the small pile.

"Like what?" I asked her shyly. Rosalee shook her head.

"I'm not sure exactly," she told me. "But from what I heard he's more lenient with runaways," half of my mouth tilted in a smile. "Also he seems… happy?" she said it like it was a strange thing. "I think I even saw him smile when he dropped you off today,"

"What you guys have never seen him smile before?"

"We all thought he didn't know how to smile," that was strange to me. He almost always some type of smile on around me.

"He didn't smile once?"

"Well the occasional polite smile to a Politian,"

"That's just weird," I said to her.

"Why is that weird?" she asked and put a hand on her hip. I stopped sweeping and I leaned on the broom a little.

"It's just he seems to almost always have some kind of smile around me,"

"Now that's weird," she went back to sweeping with a half-smile. "So what's it like anyways? Captain Renard's smile," a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I tried to think of words to describe it.

"His genuine happy smile just brightens his whole face," Rosalee gave me a weird look that I sometimes saw on Nick's face. "What?"

"Are you in love with him?" she asked me.

"No!" I answered a little too fast and loud. I cleared my throat a little. "He's twenty years older than I am Rosalee. He's old enough to have gone to high school with my parents," she raised a thin eyebrow at me. "Plus I'm a Grimm and he's a royal can anyone say 'sounds like the beginnings of a conspiracy theory',"

"So that fact that he's also wesen doesn't bother you,"

"Why should it?" I asked her with a confused tone. "Doesn't the whole wesen and non wesen thing happen often?"

"Yes, but not a Grimm and a Wesen. It like fire and water," she rolled her eyes "but I guess so is a Blutbad and a Fuchou,"

"I'm not in love with him!" I snapped at her. Rosalee looked a little startled. I was instantly filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry," I said and put the broom aside. "It's just…" I took in a deep breath. "I don't want to be with anyone because I don't think a guy would handle someone as damaged as I am," I told her. Rosalee put her broom aside and hugged me tight.

"If someone can't understand or 'handle' you then they aren't worth it," I nodded and hugged her back. "Are you in love with him?" she asked me again.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "But I've never felt safer when I'm with him. Whenever he holds me after I totally freak out I feel like… everything will be okay," my throat started to close with tears. "I don't know if I'm in love with him or the way he makes me feel," Rosalee rubbed my back.

"I think you should find that out,"

**(Renard's pov)**

"I don't like this one bit," Nick said as he handed me a file. The case with the missing half wesen kids had unfortunately ran cold.

"Neither do I," I took the file and opened it.

"I wish there was something else so we didn't have to close the case,"

"Unfortunately with kidnappings there's a small window and ours closed a long time before those kid showed up again," I closed the file and dropped it on my desk.

"How's Terra by the way?" Nick asked.

"She's fine," I gave him a questioning look. "Why do you ask?" he had a half smile now.

"You know how March 24th is in a couple of day's right?"

"What's so special about the 24th?" he smiled a little wider.

**Terra's pov**

I stood in the bathroom by the front door and waited silently. I held my breath as I heard the front door begin to unlock. My heart was racing and my hands gripped my weapon. The door opened and I rounded the corner throwing popcorn at Renard's face. The majority hit him in the chest and he gave me and unpleased look.

_Uh oh _was the only thing that went through my head.

"You. Are. Dead." A small smile formed on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot of you guys said you missed the popcorn wars so I ended with a small one. And what's so special about March 24<strong>**th**** well you'll find out in the next chapter. **


	20. Multiple Suprises

**So super long chapter (5447 words) I hope you guys like it. I really hope you guys like it.****Parts of this chapter were some of the first things I wrote about this chapter so I'm both nervous and excited about this chapter. also you will get to know why I've asked for songs a few chapters ago.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Terra's Pov (March, 24th 2014))<strong>

I took in sharp breaths as I threw punches at the large punching bag in front of me. It wasn't really smart with my hand still being messed up. Due to the fractures and the stitches but I had to let out some steam. Some jerk had posted bail for the female Klaustreich and now she was out trying to gut some other Grimm. All I could wonder was why would someone let her out along with Evan. Anger boiled in my chest and I hit the punching bag harder. As I kept hitting it the faces of Evan and Matt and the bitch flashed in front of me. I hit even harder when I saw them. It felt good punching what I thought was them. I swung a kick in what I saw was Matt's side. I enjoyed every second of this till a very sharp pain exploded in my hand. I pulled my hand back and held it against my chest.

"Fracking moron!" I breathed. I probably refactored the damn thing. I walked out of the small gym in the apartment building. Sean had been acting weird which had been a little cute. He looked nervous… well as nervous as a Zauberbiest could get. I was still wondering if it was the fact he was half human was the reason why it seemed like he was a cuddly type at times. Sean said that he needed time to himself in his apartment for a while. By the way he was acting I'm sure I didn't want to know what was going on.

_He's probably enjoying the company of his hand or some woman, _the thought of another woman with him sent a wave of jealousy over me. I shook my head.

"Oh come on He's twenty years older than you," I grumbled. My phone started buzzing indicating it was time for me to come back up to the apartment. I gave myself a whole hour in the gym. I unfortunately hurt my hand so I was thirty minutes short. So I hoped he enjoyed his alone time. "And again I'm a Grimm. That's dangerous by itself and he's a royal. Again that's dangerous by itself. So add that together doomed to die horrible deaths." I took the elevator to Renard's floor with me still favoring my broken hand. I looked at it and frowned and the growing purple mark on my half covered knuckles.

_Please just be a bruise and not massive internal bleeding,_ I thought. The elevator stopped on the floor I wanted and I got off. I kept staring at my hand as I walked down the hall. I stopped at the door and shook my hand before I finally turned the knob.

"SUPIRSE!" a chorus of voices said when the door swung open. Sean, Nick, Juliette, Rosalee and Monroe stood in the entry way with a banner over their head that read "Happy 21st Terra". My face began to warm and I could feel tears threatening to escape.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well when I first met you your birthday was in your file," Nick told me.

"So we thought it was a good idea to throw you a birthday party because you missed a few," Juliette added. I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek. I went over and I gave Juliette a tight hug.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said and pulled away. She wiped a few of my tears away. "Now go get cleaned up we're taking you out,"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Oh and Juliette and I got you something it's on you bed," Rosalee told me. I nodded and went to my room. On my bed was a beautiful silky powder blue blouse. I took it and a pair of jeans and went to the bathroom.

**~OO~**

"So where are we going?" I asked when we were all in the elevator.

"You'll have to wait and see," Monroe told me. "Oh and Nick,"

"I know," he said. "All I can say is how come," Sean cut him off before he could finish his question.

"Because you have important work to do tomorrow and I can come in late," Sean said with a half-smile.

"Oh Hank and sergeant Wu say happy birthday," Nick told me. "And Hank said sorry that he couldn't make it,"

"Tell him apology accepted and thanks," I said with a large grin. This was the first time in a long time anyone cared. The elevator stopped and we piled out and then to Sean's SUV where I rode shot gun and I was DJ. That had to have been Sean's worst mistake of the night. The first song I played with my iPhone had been _E.T_ by _Katy Parry_. The Nick and Monroe seemed not as excited by my choice and Juliette and Rosalee were laughing while I was singing at the top of my lungs. I couldn't tell what was going on with Sean because he had on one of his serious faces. Just to get some kind of reaction I started singing at him. He looked at me then back at the road shaking his head. After a while and a few songs we finally arrived at a bar (one that I've never been too.) we got out of the car and Sean was the first one to say something about my music choice.

"That was absolutely horrible," he said as he got out of the SUV.

"My music isn't that bad," I said and closed the door.

"Oh what was that one song that kept going_ Easy_?" he walked around to me.

"_Easy_? What about it?" I asked him.

"That was the biggest piece of crap out of all of it." I rolled my eyes. "So why are we here?" I asked.

"Your twenty-one it's practically the final rite of passage into adult hood," Monroe explained.

"And we made sure you weren't kicked out of this one beforehand," Nick said as he wrapped an arm around Juliette's shoulders.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked then I bolt to the door. I was the first inside the bar and it turns out Sean had ran after me once again. A very pretty girl with red hair, freckles that dotted across her face and arms and that was nicely curved came up to us.

"Were the party of six," he told her.

"Alright," she smiled at him then to me. "So are you the birthday girl?" she asked as the others came in.

"Yeah I am," I smiled.

"Good then let me get your birthday cake vodka for you," she said "you table is over this way," she guided us to a table that was almost as tall as I was. "So the vodka and what else to drink?" she smiled.

"A couple of beers all around would be fine," Rosalee told her.

"Alright my name is Ariel if you need anything," she smiled and walked off.

"So before the drink get here," Juliette said "I think someone should start opening some presents," I gave her a questioning look. The next thing I knew was the table was covered with three presents, one box and two bags. One of the bags was small and brown while the other was large and purple.

"Open this one," Rosalee pushed the brown one to me. I opened the bag and I pulled out a couple of small vials. I twisted a cap off and smelled a cream looking thing.

"Rosemary?" I asked.

"Just to give it a nice sent," she told me. "The others are for baths and relaxation," she pointed to the vile "that is a lotion and there are a few oils too,"

"Thank you," I said to her. I sell it one more time then put someone. I loved the smell of rosemary and Rosalee had caught me a few times opening the jar she had on the shelf. I the vials back in the bag.

"This one next," Juliette pushed the last bag over to me. I dove into the bag and I pulled out a leather jacket. "Yours looked like it was getting a little tired,"

"Thank you," I smiled and I put it on. It fit better than my jacket because this one was actually meant for a person my size and gender. Sean placed a small box in front of me. It was one of those velvet black jewelry boxes with a red bow on it. I looked at him and he shrugged. I opened the box and there was a beautiful and simple heart pendent necklace. I pulled it out of the box and smiled. "Wow," I had never gotten jewelry before and it was a strange concept to me. Sean took the necklace out of my hand and put it on me. He gave me a half smile when he was done. I smiled at him "thank you Sean,"

"You're welcome," the look on his face was soft and a couple of butterflies started dancing in my gut.

"Okay well this is from all of us that work at the precinct," Nick brought my attention to something besides the man twenty years older than I was. Nick handed me the flat box and I opened it. Inside was a manila folder. I was confused by it as I pulled it out of the box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Information about an aunt of yours that lives in Florida," I looked up at him.

"An Aunt?" for the first time in a long time I felt…hopeful.

"Your father's sister it turns out and that's where the Grimm line comes in. she's a Grimm just like you and your father. She'll be up here in a couple of days to meet you" I jumped from my seat and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you," I said to him with tears threatening to escape. I didn't know I had family left alive and now I couldn't believe I had an aunt, my father's sister!

"Here are your drink," Ariel dropped of the beer and vodka with shot glasses.

"Alright let's get a drinking game going," Nick said thankfully switching things so I wouldn't start crying.

"How about last man standing Grimm on Grimm," I offered with a cocky smile.

"You're on,"

"This may get interesting," Monroe said as he pour a couple of shots. Three shots were placed on the table. "And go!" I took my first shot.

"Wow that's sweet," I said and I licked the insides of my mouth and insides. Nick took his first shot.

"Yeah that is," I took my next shot and downed it. I placed the glass upside down and gave him a smug look.

"Your turn," he gave me a determined glare and downed his next shot.

"You may want to slow down," Juliette warned.

"She's only going to have one twenty first birthday let her have fun," Sean said to her.

"I was telling both of them," she said and sipped her beer.

"Just be happy you only have to deal with one drunk Grimm tonight," Sean said and he took a beer.

"You better take it easy too, Sean" I told him.

"Like you said a couple days ago I only drink excessively when something's bothering me. This is just going to be one or two,"

**~ A couple of beers and shots later~ **

I downed my shot then slammed the glass on the table. I threw my hands in the air "WHOA!" I cheered with a large grin on my face. Nick gave me another determined look then downed his shot.

"My money is on Nick," Monroe said as he sipped on his beer.

"I'll take that bet," Sean said. "I think Terra can drink him under the table," he smiled.

"I'm with Monroe," Juliette said "there is no way Terra can out drink Nick,"

"I'm going with Captain Renard on this one," Rosalee said.

"Thanks for your confidence guys," Nick said sarcastically to Rosalee and Sean against him.

"Yes thanks guys," I smiled. I looked at Sean who was smiling at me. I turned my gaze away and hoped I wasn't blushing or anything. Nick held his next shot up to say cheers. I did the same and downed my shot. I slammed the glass down hard and long crack formed on the glass and chipped on the rim.

"Oh no!" I said with a laugh.

"Defiantly a Grimm," Sean chuckled.

"How does that make her a Grimm?" Nick slurred a little.

"Strength she never knew she had," he shrugged clearly the beer he had was starting to take effect on him.

"Come one take your shot," I said and I took another one. Nick took his shot and slammed the shot glass down. A song came over the speakers and I liked it.

"What song is this?" I asked starting to sway a little to the music.

"_Everybody Talks_ by _The Neon Trees_," Rosalee told me.

"DANCE WITH ME!" I turned sharply to Sean and I grabbed his large hand. "Come on dance with me!" I started jumping up and down like a little girl. He smiled one of his large grins.

"Okay," he chuckled. I squealed and I dragging him to the dance floor. Once in the middle of the floor I made him twirl me. I started giggling when he took my hand and waist and started dancing with me. He spun me out then back into him with my back against his chest. He was laughing as hard as I was when he spun me around to face him again. I was awestruck by how nice his laugh sounded. I smiled at him and he spun me again. I let out another laugh as I spun around like a top in one place on my toes. He spun me out again then back with my back against his chest.

"You're a good dancer," I laughed.

"You're not half bad yourself," he smiled. I smiled at him and my face started feeling warm. I looked away from him so he couldn't see how red I was turning. He faced me back around to face him and he had his hand in mine again and a hand on my waist. My face grew warmer because of his touch and the fact I actually got him to dance with me. He spun me around to where once again my back was against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me and I could feel his lips graze my ear from time to time. That feeling of safety and warmth washed over me again and I smiled. I knew I had a bit to drink but I don't think I was going to admit to anything just yet. All I wanted to do was admit how safe he made me feel and how I felt nobody could ever hurt me. I just hope to god I don't get drunk enough to tell him any of this.

I snuggled close to him as the song changed. It was a softer song and not as upbeat as the last one. I think the song was called _Wild Place_. I tried to break away from Sean but he held onto me a little tighter. "One more dance," he said against my ear. I nodded and turned around in his arms. Our dancing was slower this time and his arms were back in the same places. One in my hand and one on my waist. We swayed back and forth and our eyes never broke apart. The butterflies started up again but this time they had multiplied. I looked away from him feeling a little too shy and embarrassed. I had to be just as red as or redder than a fire truck. He lifted my chin with thumb and fore finger so I would be looking back into his eyes. His smile was softer and his green eyes never left my silver eyes. For a second I thought his face was coming closer to mine. I wasn't sure because I closed my eyes the same time his cell phone started ringing. "I have to take this," he said and broke away from me. I opened my eyes just in time to see him walk out of the bar. I sighed and looked back at my table. Nick had an arm around Juliette and Monroe and Rosalee were practically cuddling. They weren't really paying attention to whatever was going on over here on the dance floor because they were too busy looking at someone's phone. I shuffled back over to the table where I know there would be a couple of birthday cake flavored vodka shots with my name on them plus a few Nick wouldn't miss.

After a few minutes when all of the shots were gone I had totally forgotten about Sean leaving me on the dance floor. I was laughing hard at a story Monroe was telling me about one time that happened with Nick. Sean came back with a fresh beer in his hand.

"Hey where did you go?" Nick asked.

"An important call from an associate of mine," he said. Nick nodded and went back to his beer. "What did I miss?"

"Monroe walking in on Nick at the wrong time in the trailer," I filled him in.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing in there?" he asked Nick.

"For the last time I spilt my coffee on my pants!" he defended. I started laughing again and Sean cracked a smile. Sean's hand found my side. It was more of…. Well it wasn't a purvey gustier. Ariel came back over with a smile on her freckled face.

"Is there anything else I can get for you miss birthday girl?" she smiled.

"Just a beer thanks," I smiled. She nodded and walked way. "She's pretty," I said. Everyone started laughing. "She is really pretty! God she's pretty," I looked at my friends. I really didn't register that they were laughing at all. "If I was a lesbian I would date her…. hell I'd date her now,"

"Okay it turns out Terra is an honest drunk," Nick said with a laugh.

"God damn she's pretty! I wish I was pretty like her," I pouted.

"Hey," Sean shoved me a little. "You're beautiful," he said and I blushed hard. Of course it didn't fully register what he had just said to me.

"Make it two honest drunks," Rosalee said smiling at us.

"I thinks it's time to get both of you a cab," Monroe said to us.

"NO I'm HAVING fun!" I yelled every other word. I pouted and Monroe rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk. we don't want you getting sick,"

"Fine," I got out of my seat and collapsed on the floor. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Are you okay?" Sean finally asked. I answered him by laughing my ass off, He cracked a smile. I held my hands up to Sean like I was a small child that wanted their parent to pick them up. He laughed and pulled me up.

"I'm defiantly calling you _both_ a cab," Monroe said and pulled out his cell phone.

"You're a cab!" I snapped at him. Monroe rolled his eyes at my lame joke.

"Make it honest and funny," Rosalee commented and sipped her beer.

**~OO~**

I was laughing as Sean helped me into the cab. I sat in the cab and I was kicking my feet like a little kid.

"I can't believe it's snowing when spring is just in a couple of days!" I exclaimed. Sean got in the Cab which surprisingly had enough leg room for his long legs. "HOW DO YOU EVEN FIT IN HERE?!" I yelled.

"These type of cars are the same kind we use for police cars," he told me "hell what do you think police do with their cars when there done?" I shrug "we sell them to cab companies and when their done with them they sell them to the public,"

"That doesn't explain why you can fit in here," I gave him a fake angry look.

"They were to made to be big," he told me.

"Hey!" the cab driver seemed annoyed. "Where too?" Sean told him the address. The ride home was in a comfortable silence. I stared out the window at the falling snow as the cab drove down the street. I felt Sean's hand grip around the cuff of my jacket. I looked at him and his eyes looked soft.

"Come here," he said. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into his side and smiled.

"You make me feel so safe," I told him.

"How so?" I looked at him with a soft smile.

"When you hold me I feel safe like nobody or anything can hurt me," he smiled and kissed my forehead. The cab stopped outside of the apartment building

"Alright you two get out," Sean was the first out and he paid the guy. I jumped out of the car and ran to a patch of freshly fallen snow.

"SEAN!" I yelled as the cab pulled away. He looked at me and I chucked a snow ball at him. It hit him in the side. He started laughing and he went for some snow. I squealed because his snow balls were going to be huge. I tried to run but I was hit in between the shoulder blades. I grabbed more snow and threw it at him. He laughed as it hit him in the shoulder. As he was going for another one I quickly made on and threw it.

"HEY!" he said as it hit him in the thigh. "Not fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair?" I smiled. He charged at me then and I started running. I ran into the apartment building and to the stairs. I laughed the whole time I ran up the stairs. He was only a couple of feet behind me. "You can't catch me!" I teased I ran up to our floor. I reached the door handle and he caught me. He pinned me against the door with his hands over my head. We were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"Got you my little Grimm," He had on his huge grin and I had one to match. He slowly stopped laughing and the look on his face softened the way it did in the car. I soon stopped laughing and I stared up at him. The butterflies started up again and I stayed silent. He gave me a half smile and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "So beautiful," My heart swelled when it registered in my brain.

_Did he just say I was beautiful? _His hand gently caressed my cheek then tilted my chin up. He leant down and clasped his lips with mine. The butterflies in my stomach exploded and turned into flat out fireworks. He pulled away and smiled at me. I blushed hard and made our lips meet again. He met my mouth greedily and returned every movement my mouth gave to his. We pulled away and I took in large mouth fulls of air. I looked up at Sean and I smiled.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" he asked. I kissed him again and smiled brighter. Our foreheads rested against each other as I tried to catch my breath. He smiled at my attempts of trying to get oxygen in my lungs and kissed my nose. I shivered a little finally realizing my clothes were wet from the snow. "Come on let's get you warmed up," He wrapped an arm around me and we walked out into the hallway. He held me as we walked to the door. "My keys are in that pocket," he said.

"Sorry," I said and moved from his side. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. "I'm going to hop in the shower then… do you want to watch a movie and have another popcorn war?"

"Alright," he smiled and kissed me. I blushed hard and pulled away from him. I went to my room and got myself dry warm cloths then I went to the shower. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I smiled at my reflection. This was the first time in my life I had ever been truly happy. I had family that was still alive, friends and someone that cared about me the way Sean does. I didn't know what was better.

The water had been nice and warm against my skin. I cleaned my body and hair and hopped out once the water started cooling. I dried off and dressed in my grey sweat pants and a purple t-shirt with Sailor Jupiter on it. I walked out to the living room Sean was sitting on the couch also now in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I smiled at the sight of him.

"Prince charming is that you?" I teased.

"Just sit your ass down" he said with a half-smile. I flopped down right next to him and he wrapped an arm around me. "So what do you want to watch?" he asked. I thought for a moment

"The Lion King," I said and smiled at him.

"The lion king?" he smiled with one of his large grins that brightened his face.

"Yeah I haven't seen it in years,"

"Okay," he shrugged. He turned the movie on. We watched the movie and munched on the popcorn with a kiss here and there. At one point our kissing got so heavy that the popcorn bowl fell over. I started laughing.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I giggled. Sean started laughing too.

"We can never finish a bowl can we?" I shook my head.

"We didn't even get a chance to fight with it yet," Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get something to clean it up and make some more," he got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. I watched the movie till the best part came on. I climbed over the couch and snuck to the kitchen. I hide by the wall and waited till one part was about to start. A few second before it did I slid into the kitchen and I started singing Simba's part of akunamatata. He starts laughing and watches me sing along. He pulled into his body by my waist and pressed his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"And you're supposed to be a Grimm?" he teased with his forehead against mine.

"Yes and your point is?" I kept smiling.

"You're a terrible one," I scuff.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"What I mean is," he woged "most Grimms are never seen with a wesen on a romantic level," I touch the decaying side of his face. I looked at his second face and I could only think was how strange it was that this face used to scare me.

"And that matters why?" I kissed him again. He kissed me back as his face changed back. He picked me up and sat me on one of the bar stools so we were closer to the same height. There was a loud knock on his door. "Do you need to get that?" I asked in between our kiss.

"They'll go away," he said. There was another loud knock and I broke us apart.

"You better get that," I jumped off the bar stool and walked to my room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm getting a blanket I'm freezing," I walked into my room and grabbed the top thick blanket. I walked back to the door and I heard Sean speak.

"Adalind?"

_Who's Adalind? _I moved close to my door and I listen carefully.

"You sent me to the home of the Grimm that took my power?!" she yelled. An infant's crying started up which caused me to look around the door. The woman had to be a little taller than me and blond. She held her baby as she glared at Sean. I looked at Sean and I knew that look that was on his face. I'd seen it before and I prayed that was this looked I was seen on his.

"Is that?" his barley spoke.

"Our daughter? Yes," it was the look I was afraid of. When my adopted mother had given birth to her song she and my adopted father had that look when they saw their son and they gave me up. I moved away from the door holding back all of the emotion I wanted to release.

I had to leave before Adalind finds me and before Sean tells me he only wanted me for the one thing I couldn't give him. I held back my tears as I changed and I packed some cloths. I went to my window and opened it. I looked back around the room before I took off the necklace and left it on the windowsill. I raced down the fire escape and down the street far away from him. After a few blocks I went from running to jogging till I was walking. After another few blocks I stopped and fell to my knees. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my new jacket. I looked at the six only contacts on my phone.

_Nick & Juliette? no I'm still mad at the mad at the fact they left me with Renard._

_Hank? Busy_

_Definitely not The Captain_

_Rosalee & Monroe? My only option. _I clicked on Rosalee's name and my phone started ringing.

"Terra?" Rosalee's voice was questioning and concern.

"Hi Rosalee is it okay if I crash at your and Monroe's place?" she asked and bit at her nails and holding back tears.

"What happened with you staying at Renard's?" she asked with more concern.

"I just don't want to stay there anymore" she my voice was beginning to crack with emotion.

"Okay do you want me or Monroe to pick you up?"

"I'm blocks away from his apartment," I told her.

"I'm on my way just stay where you are okay"

"Thanks" I said.

"What are friends for," her tone sounded motherly. (I needed that tone right now.) I pocketed my phone and walked over to a bus bench. I sat down under the cover and I curled around myself to keep warm. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I waited there. I decided when my Aunt comes up I'll leave with her so I'll never be used by the royal prick ever again. My phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw Renard's photo. In the picture Captain Renard was on the jogging pat they ran every morning and he had one of his endangered smiles on that lit up his whole face. I hit ignore and pocketed my phone. I sat quietly waiting for Rosalee when out of nowhere there was a large crash behind me. I jumped up and looked behind me into an empty ally. I was shaken yet also relieved that it was nothing. My phone buzzed again and I shrieked. I pulled out my phone that was once again Captain Sean Renard. I clicked ignore again and I was attacked from behind. Someone covered my mouth with a cloth that smelled like…. chloroform! I screamed into the cloth and hand and tried to get away. My phone fell into the snow so I could get anyone. I screamed again and I scratched the hand that covered my face.

"Shut it Grimm" a deep animalistic voice ordered. The voice rang in my ears like's it echo had done for years….Evan.

"Put her out!" A female voice ordered that I slightly recognize. The next thing I knew was I felt a needle pierce my neck and my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR MOTHER OF ALL WESEN! What's going to happen to Terra? <strong>

**Alright I decided to go with a bit of all of the songs. It's Ariel as the Angel not the Mermaid. I also thought it would be funny if Captain Renard thought that **_**Tricky Woo**_** was crap. **

**Also sad news: The New Grimm Volume 1: finding a home is coming to an end soon. But! There will be indeed a Volume 2. **

**Read review ~peace~**


	21. History Repeated

**Short chapter get over it! the last chapter was a long one. **

**Random Person, A) you really need an account because I want to PM you so much but I can't B) Spoilers. **

**Also unless I hallucinated it I think we actually saw Captain Sean Renard **_**Smile **_**on April 4****th****'s episode. And a man holding his child for the first time would make any man smile.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Terra's POV<strong>

I groaned because my heart hurt.

_I'm never drinking again. _The last thing I remembered was leaving the bar with Sean. There was something else I couldn't quiet remember. I know I was forgetting a lot of important thing but my head hurt too much to remember. I touch my head and something heavy that was attached to my wrist hit my face. I bolted awake and looked at my broken wrist. An old rusted chain and cuff wrapped around my wrist and lead to a spike in an old stone wall. I looked franticly around me. The only light in the room was a new worker lamp you hung up so there was some decent light in places. The Lamp hung by an arch way that had plastic and fabric strips as a door way. The room smelt damp so I must have been under ground somewhere maybe theShanghai tunnels. I looked more around seeing nothing else that could tell me where I was. I moved my hand and realized I was on a bed. My heart stopped as I realized I was on a bed only in my bra and underwear. Tears built up behind my eyes

_Please god not again, _I prayed. I heard the sound of someone whistling and I knew I had to fight this time. I looked around again but the only things in the room was the mattress and the stupid lamp. I looked at the chain on my wrist. _I can us that if I can get my hand free. _I tried working my hand out of the cuff as I heard the whistling and footsteps grow closer. I stifled my winces as the cuff cut and bumped against my stitched and broken wrist. I moved the cuff and popped a stitch and I cried out. The whistling stopped and I saw a dark figure behind the strips.

"Well look at what we have here," the blood in my veins ran cold till it froze over. My heart stopped and so did my breathing. The dark figure came into the light. He had dark hair and hazel eyes with a scar running down his jaw line. He only wore a faded pair of jeans and worker boots. His tattooed and scared chest was exposed. The tattoos were new to me but each scar had been one I put on his body.

"Matt?" Matt smiled at my shaky voice.

"Hey foster sis," his smile grew cruelly. "Ready to have fun like we used to?"

**Renard's Pov**

Nick stood in my office with his blue eyes burning holes into my skull.

"Unless you have anything about Terra's wear a bouts I suggest you leave now," I said and kept my eyes on my computer.

"All we found was her cell phone a few blocks away," he placed it on my desk. I picked it up and looked at the screen that was asking for a password.

"Were you able to unlock it," I asked him.

"No I tried her birthday and it didn't work,"

"That would have been three twenty-four and ninety correct?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that is the right length," I commented. A looked at the screen then I thought of something. I punched in a number and it opened.

"What was the password?" Nick asked.

"The day she calls one of the best days of her life. The day she found out she wasn't crazy,"

"January thirtieth two thousand fourteen," Nick shook his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Three missed call all from me," I mumbled and threw it on the desk. "This is all my fault,"

"If you just kept it in your pants Adalind wouldn't have come to your apartment and cause Terra to run off again," I glared at him. "Because it turns out she was just as much in love with you as you _were_ with her," the way he said _Were_ was him saying I had fallen out of love with her right when Adalind came back into my life. Nick took the phone and left my office. I looked back at the wall paper on my computer. It was of Terra after the first time she ran off. It was of her sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and a copy of Hamlet. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey cardigan. The way that the light came through the window made her a half silhouette and it gave her an almost angelic look.

My cellphone buzzed in my packet a few times before I looked at it. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It had received a few text messages from Adalind. I sighed I didn't know what I was going to do about this. Adalind and the baby needed me but… I wanted to be with Terra and she needed me to.

"_When you hold me I feel safe. Like nobody or anything can hurt me,"_ her voice echoed in my head. Right now I let her down. I didn't know if she was scared or hurt nor who had her. Though I had an idea who had her. Her foster brother.

**Terra's pov**

I round housed Matt in the side and he smacked against the wall.

"You're not laying a hand on me!" I yelled.

"What the hell is going on!?" Evan voice roared in his wesen form. Matt stood up and Evan sent him a glare. "I told you to put her with the others,"

"You don't tell me what to do with what belongs to me!" Matt yelled at him. Evan stood there for a moment then kicked Matt dead in the chest. Matt was thrown against the wall. Matt started too slid down the wall. Evan grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up close to his face.

"You listen to me worthless piece of shit," he growled in full woge. "If you ignore my orders one more time you'll wish I can't kill family like you," Evan changed back and let go of Matt.

"Put her with the others," Two guys came in and unchained me. They grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out into the hall. We went left and I saw the bitch that scared my face. She gave me one of those smiles that popular girls give kids that they were about to fuck with.

"Debra!" Evan's voice echoed in the tunnel. The two guys pulled me down the hall away from her. I walked down the hall trying to note everything I could so I could escape. They took me to another hall and then through a metal door that locked from the outside. They took me into the room and my breath caught in my throat. In the room were large dog crates and in them weren't dogs but people around my age.

_The missing half wesens. _The three faces looked at me and the look in their eyes was a look that had been in mine many times, complete hopelessness. One of the guys let go of me and to go unlock one of the vacant crates. I took the advantage of the fact one of my arms was now free and I swung my free arm around and elbowed the guy in the side of the head. He let go of me and I turned to bolt for the door.

"Think we were that stupid, Grimm?" Debra held a gun to my head from the door way. "Get in the crate," she growled. I backed away from her and the guy I elbowed in the face grabbed me by the hair. He pulled me by the hair and threw me into the crate and locked it behind me. I glared at all of them as they left the room and locked it behind them.

"You're a Grimm?" a shaky female voice asked. I looked at the owner of the voice and saw a small and thin girl with dark eyes and hair she was also very pretty.

"Don't talk to her she's probably one of them!" a guy with peeling skin snapped at her. He looked like he was drying out like a fish would in a heat lamp so he must have been the Naiad.

"Yeah they just love throwing their people into crates naked," a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes snapped at the guy. She had something over her face so she must have been the Dämonfeuer.

"It's a trick!"

"Why would they want to trick us Damion? It's not like were Laufer, Verrat or Reapers!"

"Enough!" I yelled. All three of them looked at me. "We need to get out of here," I told them.

"Yeah and how are we going to do that?" Damion asked me.

"I've got a plan," I lied.

"And what would that be?" the Dämonfeuer asked me. I thought for a moment then an idea popped into my head that I wasn't going to like at all.

"Matt," I looked at him.

"The psychotic rapist?" the Hexenbiest was wary of this idea.

"You don't know if he is or not!" Damion snapped at her.

"Have you seen the way he looks at me and Sam?" The Dämonfeuer snapped at him.

"He is trust me," I mumbled.

"How are we going to us him?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to give him what he desperately wants," a large knot twisted in my stomach.

"And that is?" the Dämonfeuer asked. The knot twisted tighter and I could start hearing his curlew laugh already in my head.

"Me"


	22. Call for Help

**P****M= Private Message.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Terra's POV<strong>

His mouth met my skin and all I wanted to do was push him away. I wanted to cry and scream as his hands turned to claws against my sides. When he pressed his body against mine I wanted to be the Grimm I was, be the Grimm my ancestors would be proud of. I couldn't do any of these things; it wasn't the plan. I let him touch me as Sam, Damion, and Regina (the Dämonfeuer) tried to reach for the phone satellite phone in his pocket.

"You're not as fun as you were a little while ago," He gave me a look that said if I made the wrong move I was dead. I decided to let some of my real emotions show. I let my body tremble under his touch and I tired getting my wrists free. I was on the verge of screaming when he put his mouth on mine. He moved us to the farthest wall from them and pinned me by the wrists there. He held my wrists above my head and then bit deep into my neck. I couldn't help but scream because the pain was so bad. He pulled away from me and he had woged and had my blood on his mouth. "I love it when you scream," he teased. His grip on my wrists loosened so I took the chance and moved us closer to the others. Matt slammed me hard against the other wall my head threw back and hit it hard. His claws scrapped down my arms and I let out another scream.

"MATT!" Evan's voice boomed. Matt flipped me around so my back was to him and my face was in the wall.

"I'm having her! I don't fuck about what you say," he snapped at his cousin as he moved my underwear down. A brush of cold air went past me and Matt was pinned to the ground. Evan started beating Matt. I saw Evan's arm flying everywhere but I couldn't see how bad it was because Evan was blocking my view. Everything told me to run then to run as fast as I could and forget the wesen kids, but I couldn't move I was too weak too. I held my neck and hugged the wall as Evan began to beat his younger cousin. Evan stopped and pulled his cousin up by the caller of his shirt. "Lock her back up or I'll rip you into shreds," he growled through his teeth. Evan got to his feet and glared at his cousin "you should be grateful I at least let you keep her at all. When the job is done then you can have her,"

"When is the buyer supposed to be here anyways he's almost two months overdue?"

"You can't rush a royal," The word royal made my blood freeze. He left the room, leaving us with Matt. Matt slowly rose to his feet and I almost smiled by the sight of his face. It was bloody and broken; his right eye was swollen shut, his nose hung lopsidedly, his lips were split in a couple of different places and he had a large gash about his left eye that leaked blood down into his eye. He turned his gaze on me and I knew by the way he was looking at me I was smiling. He was seething with rage and roared as he back handed me with his claws at full extent. I felt his claws tear into my face and I hit the ground. I hit the ground hard and everything started hurting. My head, my face, my shoulder everything I landed on. Matt was still furious and he stood over me till I looked at him. His eyes were full of hate and he kicked me him the gut and the ribs repeatedly. When he was finished he left the room and I didn't move one inch. Breathing hurt like hell so I couldn't pass out on the cool ground like I wanted.

"Did you get the phone?" I asked.

"I got it," Sam gave me the phone. I took the phone and held it in my busted hand. I looked all over the screen to find the damn signal icon. I looked at the top corner and saw the two bars. When I saw the two bars I punched in a number that I knew by heart.

**Renard's POV**

"We got video!" Nick came into my office with a disk in his hand. He whipped my laptop around and put the disk in. he turned it back around and there on my screen was a bus stop a couple of blocks away from my house.

"Is this last night?" I asked him.

"Yup," we watched the screen for a while till Terra came on screen. She had a bag with her and looked absolutely freezing. We watched her get out of the snow and wait for a while. After a moment she jumped off the bench she was sitting on and looked down the alley behind her. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket when a Klaustreich ran up behind her and grabbed her. Luckily my cell phone started ringing at that moment. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the number. I looked at nick then back at my phone. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

"Put it on speaker," I picked up my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Sean?" it was Terra.

"Terra where are you?!" I asked.

"I don't know," she breathed "underground I think," she sounded weak.

"Go get someone to track this!" I ordered Nick went out of the room. "Terra is there anyone else with you?" I asked.

"Just a Hexenbiest, Dämonfeuer and a Naiad," she groaned yet still seem to be able to a sarcastic tone.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No," she breathed. She sounded like she was slipping into unconsciousness "he hurt me,"

"Who did?" I asked.

"Matt," my blood ran cold. "He's here… So is Evan… bitch that cut my face…" she started breathing harder.

"Terra just keep talking to me! Where are you hurt?"

"Neck…. Face… bleeding bad," I heard a sniffled "hold me," she sounded muffled and then I heard someone shouting.

"NO! GRIMM STAY AWAKE!" it was a female voice. I heard the phone shuffling around then the female voice came back on again. "Hello?"

"My name is Captain Sean Renard can I ask who I'm speaking too?" I switched cop mode.

"Sam,"

"Sam I need you to stay on the line a little longer for us so we can track you,"

"Okay,"

"Sam is the women I was talking to alright?" I asked.

"She lost a lot of blood," the girl sounded panicked.

"Can you reach her at all?"

"No they have us in crates," I heard something in the background. "They're coming back I have to go,"

"Sam don't hang," the line went dead. Nick came into my office. "Please tell me we have it," he gave me a slight nod.

"What's the plan?" he asked me. I thought for a moment then looked at him.

"Is your mother still in town?"

* * *

><p><strong>Only one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. So just in case I don't mention it later Captain Renard is indeed the father. Why you may ask? Because he is in the show I'm trying to stay as close to the show as possible and it helps with the next two in <strong>_**The New Grimm series**_**. So I know some of you will be mad at me (*coughs* Random Person *coughs*) but did you guys see how beautiful that moment where Renard held his baby for the first time. **

**Props to Sasha Roiz on his great acting skills and giving me horrible feels. **

**See you guys in the next chapter Read review all of that lovely shit ~peace~ **

**P.s. I own someone cookies I don't remember who though but here they are. (::) (::) (::) **


	23. The Rescue & The Goodbye

**Final chapter next is the epilogue. so there are some parts where the characters go back and talk about what had happened earlier in the story. I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

The captain Drove fast in his Suv and blew six stop signs and three red lights. I would have felt safer if we were in a squad car and not his personal car. I felt any second we were going to have cursers chasing us to where they were holding terra and the other kids.

"Turn left up here," I said. The captain turned sharply and almost flipped the damn car. My mother sat in the back seat and seemed perfectly fine with Renard's driving.

"Who is this Terra anyways?" she asked us.

"She's a Grimm like us," I told her.

"Shouldn't she be able to get herself out of this kind of thing if she was one of us?" my mother asked.

"She only recently discovered what she was," I told her.

"A late bloomer then," my mother turned her gaze back to the windshield.

"No," Renard finally spoke. "She's been in foster care most of her life half of the families she was with had her locked away because she saw monsters," The Captain's grip tightened on the wheel to the point where they turned white.

"And the other half?" I could tell by my mother's tine that it wasn't good.

"Wesen,"

"That's not good," my mother said.

"How is that not good?" I asked.

"If she's been abused at any point of her life with her Grimm side going unused," She looked me in the eyes through the review mirror. "Was she abused at all?" she asked.

"Her foster brother tortured and raped her," the captain told her.

"She's practically a ticking time bomb,"

"Why is that?" I asked. I could tell by a slight look in Renard's eyes that he didn't know and wanted to know.

"Her Grimm side builds anger and power till through time and if they ever come in contact once again it will be a blood bath," she looked at both me and Renard "no one would be safe. Wesen Grimm human no one. Even when her task for revenge is complete,"

"Revenge?"

"Yes if a Grimm had been wronged the way she had been it's a pent up sense of vengeance. She won't stop until someone stops her even a fatal wound that is bleeding profusely won't stop her,"

"Great," I mumbled.

"Who has her anyways?" my mother asked. Renard stopped suddenly in front of an old ware house.

"A Klaustreich," Captain Renard said as he got out of the suv. "He also happens to be _the_ foster brother," he slammed the door and pulled his gun.

"Dear god," my mother said as we got out of the car. I pulled out my gun as well and walked to the entrance. Renard was already at the entrance and threw the door open. "What's with him?" my mother asked.

"He's in love with her," I told her.

"He does know that highly illegal right?"

"It is?"

"yes if a Grimm has a child with a wesen the child's body tries to reject both sides at once which could made them really sick then eventually die or drive them absolutely insane and the most lethal killers out there,"

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," I sounded a little disturbed.

**Renard's pov**

I walked quietly through the building. I looked anywhere I could to find an entrance to underground. Nick was close behind me. I signaled for him and his mother to split up to find anything. Every fiber in my being told me to hurry and find her. She was hurt and possibly dying. Now I wish I was half Blutbad or Fuchsbau instead of a Zauberbiest. Like we could do anything but attract women and be the protectors of Hexenbiests. For once I wished I was something useful I wished I was more then I was, I wished I was something different so I could protect the ones I loved.

"There isn't anything here," Nick walked up to me with a frustrated look on his face.

"There has to be something!" I told him.

"Captain," I cut him off.

"She's dying! She bleeding out on the floor dying Burckhardt!" he looked away from me then he seemed to notice something. He looked around us for a moment.

"Where's my mother?"

**Terra's pov**

I slowly moved my hand over the wound on my neck and I held it there. I was losing consciousness again. The edges of my sight turned black and my head was feeling lighter. I heard muffled sounds voices and other sounds something fell beside me then a hand touched me.

"Terra?" I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed. I closed them again and the owner of the voice said my name once again "Terra my name is Kelly I'm Nick's mother," the mention of Nick made me open up my eyes.

"Nick?" my voice sounded weak. The women looked up.

"Give me your shirt so I can stop the bleeding," she said. I blacked out once again. Then next thing I knew something was on my neck and I was on someone's back and we were running.

"What's" my voice sounded weak. "On?" I asked. I tried opening my eyes again and all I saw was a male figure. "Matt!" I tried to get off of his back but he held me there. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"Put her down!" a female voice ordered. Matt let me go and I dropped to the ground hard I grabbed the closet thing I could and I hit him with it.

"OW!" his voice was different. I tried to clear my head and I had enough time before I black out again to see it was actually Damion.

"Sorr…," I said. My legs gave out from underneath me a small female figure held me up right.

"Try not to move Terra," her voice sounded younger then the first women. I put my head on her shoulder because my head suddenly felt very heavy.

"TERRA!" I heard the scream of the familiar male voice of Matt rang out. I looked down the hall and saw his already bloody face.

"Go," I told her. My sight was suddenly becoming very clear.

"No you hurt," Sam spoke to me.

"He only wants me now go!" I stood as straight as I could.

"nuh uh," Kelly Burckhardt shook her head. She was an older women that was very beautiful with curly hair and scars on her face. "I came here get you out of here," all of my senses have become hyperaware.

"I'll catch up,"

"How you can barely stand?" Regina asked me as she stared at Matt's fast approaching form.

"I'm a Grimm remember?" I stood as straight as possible. They looked at Kelly and she looked at me. The look on her face wasn't one of the best anyone has given me.

"Fine," she said then left with the wesen kids. I fell against the wall and Matt fully woged.

"Might as well go down fighting." I told myself. Matt reach me and slashed at me. I dodged the slash and but he got my across the color bone. I pushed away from the wall and he snarled at me.

"What are you going to do foster sis?" he growled.

"I'm going to fight back for once!" I wasn't scared I was angry. I hated him and I wanted him to pay for what he did.

"This is going to be fun," he smiled. He punched at me with a clawed hand fist. He clipped me in the jaw. I grabbed the wall to hold onto for a second to stabilize my balance. He half smiled at me and hanged back to his normal face. "There is one thing I'd like to know though,"

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you afraid of me anymore?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I wanted him closer so I stalled.

"You used to see a monster at times when I looked at you. Why aren't you scared anymore?" he asked. His breath washed over my face.

"Because I know I'm not crazy," I told him. "I know what you are and I know what I am. A Klaustreich and a Grimm," I gave him a half smile and he gave me a confused look. I stood fast and I spun a kick into his side. He gasped as he hit the wall. He gave me a nasty glare. "What wrong foster bro? Do like it when I fight back?" he woged again and lunched at me. He came at me with a clawed fist. I directed it away from my face and punched him in the ribs I had kicked earlier. He brought his elbow down between my shoulder blades and ranked his claws down my back and causing the scars that were there to reopen. I screamed in pain and he laughed. I pushed him away and he tackled me to the ground. My head hit the cement hard. I let out a scream of pain again. Matt raised his fist and smashed it into my left cheek bone. He brought it up and smashed it in my nose. Once again he raised it and smashed it in to my left eye. He flipped me over and touched my bloody back. He was going to try to do again to me. I knew by the way he touched me he bit down into the base of my neck and I smashed my head into his face. He moved away fast and I kicked his feet out from under him. Once on the ground I grabbed an old lantern and smashed its glass. I took the glass shard and I jumped onto his torso.

"What are you going to do with that?" he growled.

"This!" I brought it down into his chest and he howled with pain. My hands scrapped against the glass and I got up and ran. I ran fast and hard. My sight had started to blacken again and so I was clinging to the wall again. I leaned against the wall trying not to black out and failing. My legs gave out once again and I hit the ground. I groaned and I rolled over. A large figure stood over me and a small spark of hope filled in me. I tried to see who it was but I couldn't. "Sean?" I asked.

"Sorry," Matt kicked me in my ribs. My ribs cracked with the impact. He kicked me again and they broke. He stomped on my chest and I let out another pain fun scream. I tried to move or something but I was too weak. He kicked me in the stomach and I curled up around the impact.

"HEY PERVET!" Matt looked at the voice then suddenly his body became jerky and shaky. He moved away from me with pain on his face. "Next time go after someone who just didn't save a Hexenbiest," Sam said with a cocky smile. I started to hear a coughing.

"Or a Dämonfeuer," last thing I remembered was an orange light and the sound of a scream.

**Renard's POV **

I walked down a hallway of the warehouse. There was no sign of Kelly Burckhardt anywhere. There was no signs of anyone. I punt my gin down and a sharp pain went through my chest as the worst thought came to mind. That Terra was probably dead by now. My ears perked up as I heard a new sound. People were talking. I fallowed the sound to a room with it doors wide open.

"I can't believe those idiots went back to get her," a young male voice said.

"_She_ just saved all of your lives," Kelly growled at him. I went around the corner and only saw the two of them.

"Who the hell are you!" a very dried out naiad ordered.

"Where's Terra?" I asked.

"The Klaustreich caught up to us and she stayed behind," Kelly told me. Dread and terror filled me.

"Which one?" I asked her.

"There's more than one?"

"Matt," The Naiad told me.

"How long ago did they turn back?" I asked them.

"I don't know half way maybe," Kelly said. Suddenly loud echoes of running feet came from the small door way behind them. I aimed my gun ready to shot whoever was going to come out.

"HELP!" a soft female voice came through first fallowed by a small blond girl. "It's Terra!" I holstered my gun.

"Where is she?" I asked and she ran back into the tunnel. I fallowed her through the dark tunnel not giving my eyes time to adjust.

"She down this way just fallow the scent of burnt hair and flesh," the soft voice was a few feet ahead of me. I ran faster and after her and I soon started to smell the scent of a burnt corpse. When I eyes finally adjusted I saw the young girl turn a corner and stop. I turned the corner and saw two bodies on the ground one very burnt the other was pale with a small pool of blood under it. The final missing girl had her hands pressed against her neck. I dropped to her side and pressed my hand over the girl's.

"I got it," I told her. She let go and I picked Terra off of the ground. "How many are there left?" I asked.

"I don't know," the Hexenbiest shook her head and looked down the hall. I fallowed her gaze and the sound of more footsteps filled the corridor.

"Go!" I ordered them. The two girls ran down the hall I had come from and fallowed with Terra in my arms. I heard a loud cry of a Klaustreich and I knew Evan had found his cousin. We ran faster till we reached the opening. Once everyone was through Kelly closed it behind me. "Go!" I ordered once again. Kelly and the girls were the first ones out of the room. The naiad was taking his time to dump some water on his head. "What the hell do you think you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm drying out!" he snapped at me. I woged and he ran for it. I ran after them till we were back at my suv. The Hexenbiest screamed when a sudden loud crash echoed out of the ware house.

"What are we going to do?" the Hexenbiest asked me. "They're going to find us again and if we call the cops there going to find out about us when Aqua lad dries up over here,"

"Hey!" the male naiad snapped. I thought for a moment.

"You get to the closest body of water now," he nodded and took off. I looked at the two girls. "If he comes back tell him that you three go away when the ware house caught fire and were the only servers,"

"But it's not on fire," the Dämonfeuer commented. I gave her a look "right" she rolled her eyes at herself. Both girls looked at Terra that was bleeding out in my arms. "Make sure she lives okay? The world needs more people like her," I nodded and they took off back to the ware house.

"CAPTAIN!" Nick yelled after me. I climbed in the back of my suv with Kelly and we tried to keep Terra from losing any more blood.

"Stay with me Terra," I kept my hand pressed to her neck. Nick drove fast down the street and blew through all red lights and stop signs we had come by earlier.

"How she doing?" Nick ask.

"Not good,"

"Keep the wound above her heart," Kelly ordered "it will keep the blood flow from going there to fast," I raised her head. Her eyes opened a little.

"Sean?" her voice was weak.

"Yeah it's me," her eyes closed again.

"Don't….let…se… me,"

"What?"

"I..L… you," she was out again. I swore if my hand wasn't holding her neck I thought she would have been dead.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"She woke up for a second but she's out again,"

"I don't think that's possible she lost too much blood," Kelly said. I looked at her still face.

"Just hold on Terra,"

**Terra's POV**

"Just hold on," the voice started fading away and light crossed my vision. The light blinded me so I lifted my arm to shield my eyes. My eyes soon adjusted and I was in Central Park. I looked around and all I saw were trees. I looked around more and explored the park. The air had a nice cool breeze with the warm summer air. I was happy and I was also searching for something but I wasn't quite sure yet. After a few minutes of walking I saw a small hill covered in grass and a tall oak tree on top of it. Under the tree was a couple. A man with dark hair and silver eyes that wore an army uniform and a women with red hair and brown eyes that wore a yellow summer dress. They were laughing and smiling. I'd never seen the man before but I've seen the women before. My heart squeezed as I realized who she was.

"Mom?" I called out to her. Both of them looked to me and their smiles saddened. My mother stood and held her arms out to me. Tears built up behind my eyes and I ran into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and I cried. "I missed you so much mommy," I cried. She stroked my hair the way Sean did when I cried. I looked up at her then the man who had stood up beside her. Then I remembered something when I was little. My mother telling me a story and she would hold a photo when she did and the photo was of him, my dad. "Daddy?" he smiled and he wrapped his arms around both me and my mother.

I was home.

**Renard's pov**

The ER was quiet when we came in. No nurses or doctors were at the desk.

"Someone help!" Nick yelled. I had felt Terra slipping away when I had my hand on her neck. "Someone Help!" Nick yelled again. Two women, one doctor and a nurse; came out of an office by the desk.

"Leslie get a gurney stat!" Leslie nodded and ran off.

"What happened?" she asked and placed a hand over mine. We hadn't thought of anything to say yet so I lied on the spot.

"We just got to his home and we found his place broken into and we found Nick sister like this in the bathroom," making Terra Nick's made since to me at the time. The gurney came down to us with a few other doctors and nurses. The gurney stopped in front of us.

"Put her on the bed," the doctor ordered me. I placed her on the bed and moved her hair out of her eyes. "We need to work," she moved me out of the way. I back away from them as they started to move her down the hall. "What here name?" the doctor asked before she started moving.

"Terra," Nick told her and I stopped paying attention after that

**Nick's POV**

I sat in the waiting room next to the captain who for the first time ever had his emotions all over his face. I put a hand on his shoulder and realized that he was worse then what he was showing, he was actually shaking. I sighed because I had felt the same way when Juliette was in Acoma thanks to Adalind, who was right now with Juliette.

"I'm going to get some coffee want anything?" I asked him. He didn't respond to me. I sighed and went to the machine across the lobby. I put a few bucks in and got one black coffee and one coffee with creamer. I walked back to the captain and handed him the black coffee. "Here," he didn't look at me. "Captain?" still nothing. "Sean?" calling him by his first name was weird to me but it had gotten his attention. He looked at me and took the coffee. "Just to let you know it's going to be crappy," he took a drink and his jaw twitched a little. He said something quietly as he stared at the cup. "What?" I asked because I didn't quit catch it because I wasn't paying all that much attention.

"Prince of Darkness," he looked at me. "That's what she had put on my coffee cup that day you had her start 'volunteering' at the precinct,"

"I remember that," I smiled when I remembered seeing the cup with that written on it.

"That made me so angry," he gave it a sad half smile "she told me just be glad I didn't steal your wallet to pay for all of them," He took another sip of his coffee. "We used to hate each other so much then I wondered what happened,"

"They may have been my doing," He looked at me. "I swear, I only meant to get you guys to stop you guys from killing each other." He looked at his coffee. He looked at the door she went through just hours ago. "What happened after you guys left the bar the other night?" I asked "I don't think Terra ran from your apartment if Adalind had shown up. There has to have been a reason," he looked at me then back at the coffee cup.

"It turns out the feeling was mutual," he told me. "We were having a snow ball fight outside the building and then she ran inside," he took in a deep breath. "I chased her up the stairs to our floor and I caught her. I wasn't thinking a clearly as I should have and I kissed her," he looked at me. "And she kissed me in return," he looked away again "we couldn't have been happier that night and then Adalind showed up," he was quite of a moment. "She must have heard that Adalind say the baby was mine and ran," a doctor walked out into the room and came straight towards us. I stood instantly as the doctor stopped in front of us.

"She's lost a lot of blood both internally and externally," she informed us.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion and surgery but," my blood ran cold. "She has a rare blood type and unfortunately we no longer have any blood that fits that type. Our next shipment doesn't come in until tomorrow. But it will be too late by then so were looking for anyone healthy enough to give her the blood she needs"

"What's her blood type?" Captain Renard asked

"O negative," she had a sad expression on her face.

"I have the same blood type," I looked at Captain Renard.

"Will get you to a room so you can give her your blood," she walked away looking relieved.

"Are you insane?" I asked him. "Isn't thing the same reason why a Grimm and a wesen can't be together?" Captain Renard looked at me with an angry look.

"If you recall if a Zauberbiest ingests Grimm blood they loss their abilities," he stood up and was now towering over me. "The same thing will happen when my blood goes into her veins," I nodded. The doctor came back and ushered him to fallow her. He gave me a death glare "don't tell me the laws," he said in a lethal tone. "I know them, that's the reason why I didn't want to be with Terra." He turned away from me and fallowed the doctor. Juliette and Rosalee came running into the hospital.

"Nick!" Juliette yelled when she saw me.

"Is she okay?" Rosalee asked me when they ran up to me.

"I'm not sure," I told them "where's Monroe?"

"Parking the car. Where's captain Renard?" Rosalee asked me.

"They have the same blood type so they took him to take his blood," Monroe jogged up to us.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"All I know for sure is that she had internal bleeding that is,"

"She better live or I'm going to kill them," Monroe's eyes turned red. I looked behind him at the TV and I saw the ware house the captain and I was just at burning to the ground.

"I think someone just did," Monroe fallowed my eyes.

"What happened?"

"I'm guessing the Dämonfeuer,"

**Renard's POV**

I came back to the waiting room feeling a little dizzy and I sat down in a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalee sat down beside me.

"Like I just lost a pint or two of blood,"

"Here eat this," she pulled a granola bar out of her pocket and unwrapped it.

"Thanks," I took it and I chewed on it. It tasted like cardboard but I've had worse when I was fleeing Vienna. "Did you hear anything yet?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Where's Nick?" I asked her.

"Getting something to eat with Monroe and Rosalee they should be bringing more food back,"

"Which we did," Nick said behind me. He handed me a bottle of water and I gulped it down. I didn't realize how much I needed it till now. "Anything?"

"No," that moment the doctor came into the waiting. Our attention was on her when she came to us.

"Your friend suffered a lot a of blood loss half of her ribs were broken and the other half were cracked. She has a concussion and she'll have much more scaring. Luckily the lesion on her face won't scar. Her heart stopped for about a minute and we were able to start it up again once we stopped the all of the bleeding all together and got the fresh blood into her,"

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked her.

"Were not sure yet. She's in Acoma and we won't know. We'll know more in twenty-four hours,"

"Can we see her?" Juliette asked.

"She's in recovery so only one of you can go," Nick looked at me.

"She needs you right now," Nick told me. I nodded and got up.

"This way," the doctor led me down a hall to a large room. "Last bed on the left,"

"Thank you," she nodded once and left. I walked down the small isle where she directed. I walked to the last bed on the left and saw Terra's pale body dressed, cleaned and bandaged. The bandages went up and down her body and across her face. She had IV drips with morphine dripping down into her veins as well as my blood. I walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her. Her face was the palest of everything about her and made her look like a barley living corps. I took her hand in mine.

_Don't let her die _I prayed. _She's gone through too much just to die now when her life was just starting to turn around. _I kissed her forehead and fought every emotion that wanted to lash out. I cleared my throat and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Terra,"

**Rosalee's pov**

I went to the machine that dispensed the world's worst coffee. I was about to push my money in when I heard a loud argument. I looked around the corner at the desk and say an older women with a scared face. She reminded me a both of Kelly and Terra in a way. The way she looked and held herself made me think of Kelly while a few of her facial features reminded me of Terra.

"Will someone tell me where my niece is!" she yelled at the nurses. "Her name is Terra! Terra Reed!"

"Excuse me!" I raised my voice and she shot me a look with her dark eyes. I walked up to her and she didn't seem happy to see me. "I'm a friend of terra's are you her aunt from Florida?"

"Yes is she alright?" she asked me.

"Doctors won't know for sure for a couple of hours," she nodded. I looked behind me and saw Captain Renard comeback out into the waiting room. "There are other friends of her's here would you like to join us?" I asked her.

"Thank you," I guided her back to the others. Captain Renard was the first one to notice us.

"Who's this?" he asked. He sounded drained both emotionally and physically.

"This is Terra's aunt," I put my hand on her shoulder. Nick stood up.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," he held out his hand to her.

"I take it your Nick Burckhardt," she looked at us "and his wesen friend's,"

"No all of us are wesen but yes," Juliette told her.

"How did you even know to come here?" Renard asked her.

"I asked my mother to call her before she left," Renard sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You're going to have to eat something," Juliette said to him. He took the water he had and drank more of it.

"She doesn't want to see you," he told her aunt.

"And who are you to say that to me!" she snapped.

"She's unconscious, how do you know that?" Monroe

"She told me in the car. She said she didn't want you to see her I can only that that maybe she didn't want your last memory of her was one while she was dying,"

"My brother was the same way," I saw the hurt in her eyes. "He had been dying and he didn't want any of his brothers to see him like that," she wiped her eyes. "I can understand that," she cleared her throat. "Will you take me to my cab?" she asked me. I gave her a warm smile and I walked her to her cab

**~three days later~**

**Terra's pov**

"_I love you so much!"_ my mother's voice faded away and the light around me turned bright and my eyes started to burn. I blink a couple of times then closed them again. My head felt fuzzy as I slowly entered consciousness. I groaned and tried to sit up straight. Pain shot all over my whole body and I winced.

"Hey take it easy," Monroe's hand flew to my shoulder and gently pushed me back. I opened my eyes and saw his concerned face.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital," he told me with a melancholy expression. I looked around the room and noticed everything that clearly screamed hospital. The white board with my doctor and nurse's names that also had the smiley faces that went from green to red, the clear and white tubes that went from my arms to IV bags or machines and the pale walls that always made me think of sickness and other fun things like that.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him.

"A couple of days. Juliette and I had been switching on and off with being by your side," he gave me a half smile.

"What happened?" I asked him with a panicked tone. "Where are the half wesen kids and Nick's mother? What happened to Matt!?" I was starting to panic and the heart monitor started to race.

"Everyone is fine except for Matt and the others that took you guys," he told me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"There dead," he told me. "The official story is that there was an electrical fire and the only people that got out were the three kids that you helped save,"

"And the unofficial story?"

"Let just say you made an impression on a Hexenbiest and a Dämonfeuer," he smiled at me.

"Where's Nick and… Captain Renard?" I almost call him Sean.

"He should be back soon. He's been spending nights here waiting for you to wake up," I nodded.

"What happened to me exactly?" I asked him. "I mean what's broken and stuff,"

"Well besides the new scars that cover a good part of your body; you lost a lot of blood from the many wounds and some out also managed so internal bleeding as well. You have and even amount of cracked ribs and broken ribs and the cuts across your face won't scar," he sighed at this next part. "You went through surgery and hand a blood transfusion," I nodded. "Oh and if your start having really weird things happen like objects moving around you that's normal," I gave him a questioning look. "You have a rare blood type and it so happened that Captain Renard has the same blood type,"

"Is that even a good idea to have a wesen's blood mix with a Grimm's?" Monroe shrugged.

"We figure that if a Hexenbiest or in this case a Zauberbiest ingests a Grimm's blood it would strip them of their abilities and can no longer woge. So we thought it would be safe or if anything you would have a new Grimm ability one Nick wouldn't have," I smiled at that. Monroe stopped smiling. "Your aunt is in town," I stopped smiling.

"Did she come in to see me?" I asked him.

"No," the feeling of being unwanted washed over me. "It's not what you think though!" he said quickly. "You said you didn't want her you see you. We figured it was because you didn't want her only memories of you looking ill and dying," he told me. I nodded, they didn't want her to remember me like this if I died. "speaking of which I should go get someone so they can check if everything is okay then call everyone," I nodded.

"Thanks Monroe," he gave me a half smile.

"You're like family now it my job to look after you," I smiled and he left the room. I sighed and put my head back. Even though I had been asleep for three days I was still tired. I heard a soft knock at the door. I turned my head and there stood a women around my height with blond hair and blue eyes and she held a baby.

"Adalind?" I looked for the thing called the nurses. I remembered her from Nick's passage in his books. Knowing what going on with her in Sean I didn't want her near me.

"Relax I just wanted to talk," she said. I was so not relaxing.

"About what?" I asked her.

"Actually I more of wanted to see the women that stole the father of my daughter's heart," she sat down in the chair Monroe had been sitting in only moments ago.

"Look if I knew about you I wouldn't have…."

"It's perfectly fine," she cut me off. "But my daughter needs her father,"

"She should always come first," I agreed.

"Glad we've come to that understanding," she got up.

"I never met my dad he died in desert storm," I told her. She stopped and turned to look at me. "I don't want her to always be wondering like I will be till the day I die," I told her. "I won't be the reason she doesn't know her dad," I promised her. She nodded then added.

"I also never met my father which is why it's so important my little girl knows hers," she pressed her lips together "get well," and she left. The doctor came in fallowed by Monroe.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"She only wish me to get well soon,"

**~weeks later~ (May 23****rd****, 2014)**

I was discharged weeks ago and I went back with Nick and Juliette while Adalind and the baby were with Se… Captain Renard. The whole week I had to be in bed was horrible. I had to lay down and I couldn't sit up unless I was using pillows. At one point I got fed up and sat up normally with my legs crossed and popped a few stiches in my back and hurt my ribs. I had to go to the hospital again and get them stitched up. Another day when I was in bed the TV remote had been out of my reach. When I was reaching for it and trying to not pop another stich it flew into my hand. I dropped the remote instantly. When I saw Monroe later that day I told him and everybody what had happened.

"I was only kidding," Monroe said suddenly no longer wanting his vegetarian dish that I can't remember the name of. Nick didn't look all that thrilled either.

"Are you jealous that she has a cooler ability the your?" Hank had joked.

"I don't know suddenly turning into a zombie before you have the chance to die and super hearing is kind of cool," I said and shoveled food into my mouth. Nick wasn't amused. They has also told me my aunt had gone to Seattle on official Grimm business. The part about hearing my aunt was also a Grimm made me happy because once again I wasn't the only person who saw wesen. When she came back I was good enough to walk and leave the house. So when it was the day for me to finally meet her they took me to the precinct and when I heard she was on her way up I ran off. Now hear I was hiding behind Captain Renard's desk. I curled into a tighter ball and I breathed in the last of his fading scent of safety. I hadn't seen him since my birthday. Nick told me he was the one who had given me his blood and saved my life that night and that I even spoke to him. All I could remember clearly from that night was seeing my mommy and dad. I vaguely remember fighting Matt and a large ball of orange and that was about it. I heard the door open and large feet walk into the office. I knew I was in deep trouble now so I held my breath hoping I wouldn't be heard. The feet stopped right next to me and Renard sat down beside me.

"Trying to steal my wallet again?" he had his serious face on but I knew he was joking.

"No I was planning to steal your virginity but I think I'm thirty years late for that," that got a laugh out of him and even caused me to also crack a smile. "God that was such a long time ago," I smiled at the memory of the day we first met. "A lot has happened since then,"

"Yeah a lot has happened," he leaned his head back. "You're not the juvenile delinquent I first met anymore,"

"I was twenty," I rolled my eyes. "And you're not that hard ass I first met,"

"So why are you hiding in here? She's not going to bite you," he told me. He gave me a concerned look.

"I'm afraid she won't want me," he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"You're one of the greatest people I have ever meet. It would be crazy that she wouldn't want you," I moved out of his arm.

"You know there was a choice that had to have been made here," I looked at my knees.

"I'm not choosing between you and my child," he was angry. I shook my head and I my self was annoyed with him thinking I was going to do that.

"It's not your choice," I told him. I looked him in his greens eyes. "It's mine and it was either me staying here in Portland and being heartbroken and always see you" I took in a deep breath and looked away from him. "Or leaving to live with my aunt and get the Grimm training I need," I took in another deep breath "I chose leaving," he was silent. "Your daughter and Adalind need you and you need them, your family."

"You don't have to leave," he took my hand. "Terra I…," I ripped my hand way and glared at him.

"Don't! you only needed me for your rebellion and what I'm feeling for you is wrong," I didn't want to say any of these next things but they had to be said and many of them were wrong. "You're old enough to be my father! You have a family and I'm no home wrecker! I can't have sex with you because the mere thought makes me violently ill even with you! Most importantly I'm a Grimm and you're a wesen and a royal one at that! There are laws against a Grimm and a wesen being together for god's sake!" I got up and went straight for the door. I stopped at the door and I my head on the door frame. I wanted to say more to make him not want me anymore but I couldn't think of anything else. The wesen and no sex cards were the best I had. Sean placed a small kiss on my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me making me feel instantly safe.

"Those things don't matter," he whispered into my ear. "Especially the no sex part," I felt him smile against my ear. I fought back tears because I wasn't okay with it. That was the one thing I couldn't give him that all men wanted. I couldn't give him that no matter how much I tried. I tried to come up with more things to say to get him to leave me alone.

"You don't even know my real hair color," that was the lamest thing I could come up with. "I've been dying it since the first joke I've ever heard about it," again I couldn't come up with anything better.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's your real hair color?" I could still feel him smiling against my ear. My heart ached in my chest because he wasn't getting how much I was trying to leave him.

"Red," I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't cry.

"Terra," the way he said my name made my heart squeeze with utter admiration. "I love you," I shook my head.

"No," I said. I held back my tears. "You can't," I told him.

"Why?" he turned me around in his arms. I didn't look at him because I knew my eyes had to have been red. I slowly looked at his greens eyes because this would be the very last time I would ever see them.

"Because I don't love you," I lied. I as much hate and anger in my voice as I could muster. "How can I love a filthy half bred wesen like you! I wouldn't even love you if you were a full blooded one," his arms dropped from around me. "I'm a Grimm" I pointed at myself "and it's my job to hunt things like you!" more things I didn't want to say but I had to say them so he would stay with Adalind and his baby where he belonged, with them, his family. The place where I don't belong because a family is a mom a dad and a baby or three. There isn't supposed to be the twenty-one year old the father is seeing on the side. And I wasn't going to deprive another little girl from her family. "Next time I see you I'm going to kill you," it was and empty threat. I only hopped that he didn't see it as one. I turned back around and I left his office. I walked a few feet and then stopped to see a tall women with brown hair standing by Nick who had his back to me. Her face seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place it at all. The women stared at me with her eyes full of emotion. She moved towards me and I took a few steps back. It was a habit I had to break soon because this women didn't seem to want to hurt me more like she had been looking for me. I looked at her again and a named popped into my head with a younger face. "Aunt Maggie?" I wasn't sure if I was right or not. She smiled with tears streaking down her face.

"Terra," I started remembering her babysitting me when I was younger. Her and my mother talking over coffee and tea. I remembered her. I rushed into her arms with the tears I've been holding back pouring out of my silver eyes. I wrapped my arms around her neck. She held me tight against her and I held on to her with an as tight or tighter grip I wasn't really sure. She kissed my face in multiple places and pulled away from me to get a better look at my face. "What happened to your beautiful red hair?" she asked.

"I got tired of the soulless ginger jokes," I told her. "But I can change it back," I told her. She shook her head and inspected my face more and her eyes went over my scared face. "Klaustreich," I told her.

"I have my share of scares too," she whipped away my tears and she smiled. "You look so much like you mother except you have my brother's eyes," I smiled sadly. I didn't know I looked like my mother or even have my father's eyes. Her rough hands (probably from swinging a few Grimm weapons) left my face and dropped down to my shoulders. "Let's go home," I nodded and looked at Nick who had a sad half smile on his face. I went over and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for everything Nick," I said to him. He hugged me back.

"That's what are friends are for," I held on a little tighter and longer.

"Tell everyone thanks for me as well," I let go and he nodded. I back away a few feet and started walking away Aunt Maggie walked with me till I stop and turned back around before I reached the spot where I had almost lost the coffees on Sean. "Hey Nick!" I said and he looked at me. "Try not to get Monroe and Rosalee into any more trouble before their big day," he smiled.

"Can keep any promises," he turned around and walked back to his desk. As I turned back around I saw Sean standing in the bull pin. He had a sad expression on his face. I wanted to run back into his large strong and protective arms and beg for his forgiveness. I wanted him to kiss me fiercely and promise he'd never let me go or let me get hurt. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I didn't do any of those things.

I turned away from him and I never looked back.

**Renard's Pov **

I sat on my couch with a drink on the table beside. I hadn't touched it since I poured it an hour ago.

. The ice had melted and watered it down. I didn't want to touch it because it was how Terra knew something was bothering me and I didn't want be drunk with my daughter in my apartment.

. God knows what I'd do. Terra's words echoed in my head. I didn't know if they were lies or not. But the one thing she had said I knew was a lie.

"_I don't love you!"_ months before when she was bleeding out in my arms she had said the opposite. It only took me till now to realize what she had said. She had told me she loved me and she wanted me to know in case she died. My daughter started crying in the room that was once Terra's Adalind came out of my bed room rubbing her eyes.

"I got it," I told her. She nodded and yawned

"If she's hungry there are bottles in the frig," she turned back around and went back to bed. I waked into the room and stood over her crib. She was crying hard so I knew it was more of a nightmare then her being wet or hungry. "Come here," I picked her up and cooed her softly. She started to settle down once she was in my arms. She soon stopped and she just stared at me. I smiled at my little girl. "You must find it as safe as Terra dose," I sighed. "Terra is a good friend of mine and I think you'll like her. All she want for you is to be raised by your mommy and me." referring to Adalind that way was strange. My little girl yawned and she fell sleep. I kissed her forehead and I held her longer. I smiled at my little girl and kissed her small head again and she whined in her sleep. I smiled a little wider and I put her back down in her crib. "Good night"


	24. EpilougeTwo Years Later

**(Two years later) **

I walked down the hall stone hallway with my heels making loud clicking noises that echoed down the hall. I looked around for a moment and frowned. I rolled my eyes

"Are you just going to spy on me all day or are you going to help a lady out?" I held my arm out. Marcus Ruspoli came out from behind the large tapestry and smiled at me.

"I do apologize" he took my arm. "I'll take you to Prince Viktor immediately," he gave me a flirtatious smile.

"Good I wouldn't want to keep the prince waiting," I didn't make any eye contact with him and I held my head high.

"This way lady Grimm," he walked be farther down the hall and to the right. We walked down the small corridor to a large wooden door that lead to a study. The door was already open as someone walked out. The man who walked out looked at me and woged. I turned my gaze on him so he could get a better look at my eyes. He shifted back and hurried away. A satisfied smile formed on my lips.

"I see you've found my lady Grimm," Prince Viktor smiled as he saw me. I let go of Ruspoli's arm and stepped into the study.

"Prince Viktor," I bowed my head. He stood behind his desk and ignored my slightly pleasant greeting.

"Have a seat," he held his hand out to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down on the seat and crossed my legs. "Drink?"

"Your strongest," I gave him a flirtatious smile. He gave me a half smile and poured me a drink. I took the drink and took a sip. I set the glass down with my lipstick mark facing him.

"I've heard you have been referred to as a black widow," he sat on his desk across from me with a serious look on his face.

"Someone has to be a real life Natasha Romanov," I gave him a teasing smile. He wasn't amused.

"Speaking of which," he picked up a file on his desk. "That happens to be one of your aliases along with Jean Gary, River song and Willow Rosenberg all dangerous red haired women like yourself," he gave me along suspicious look. "What's your real name?"

"Why so you know who to kill if I fail you?" my tone was deadly. Like a warning a snake would give a predator before it strikes. He smiled confirming what I had suspected. I leaned forward "there's no point everyone I have ever loved is either dead or had abandoned me," my voice still sounded deadly. A normal person would have been in fear right now but not him, he simply smiled. "Due to this life style I've even lost the ability to get pregnant there's absolutely nothing you can take from me,"

"There's your life,"

"Not even that's worth anything," he opened my file

"I've noticed that the way you fool your targets is to seduce them," he closed the file "but you don't bed them why is that?" he asked.

"DNA and the fact the even the thought of intimacy make me sick," I told him feeling sick right now.

"Why is that?" he legitimately seemed curious.

"I had a foster brother who rapped and tortured me," there was no emotion in my voice.

"That explains the scars on your neck,"

"Different Klaustreich altogether but she knew him," he nodded. I sat back in my chair and picked up my drink. "Come to think about it you probably knew that already. I even think you know my name," he smiled cruelly

"Right you are Ms. Reed," he opened the file again and he placed a photo of me on my twenty-first birthday dancing with Sean. My eyes were closed and his face was closed to mine. He was going to kiss me. The second photo was of us kissing in the stair well of his apartment building. "I know you also know my cousin Sean Renard," he gave me a dangerous look that would have scared me when I was twenty. "Your name Terra fits you," he said without looking at me. "You're as strong as the earth we stand on," he looked at me. "I just hope you're not as stupid as the life she carries,"

"Cut to the chase Viktor," I growled.

"What was your relationship with my cousin?"

"He was using me to gain status with the Laufer," I told him. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Why have one Grimm when you can have two,"

"Exactly," my grip tightened and the arms rests.

"So you have no love for my cousin?" he asked me.

"None," he smiled.

"Now why have you called me here so late at night?" he gave me another cruel smile.

"I want you to kill both him and Adalind Schade and bring me their child,"

"How much?" I asked.

"Enough that you can retire and live in the lap of luxury till the end of you days," I smiled.

"That would only to bring you the child back alive I'll kill both your cousin and Adalind for free," he smiled.

"I take it this is vengeances,"

"Something like that," I stood up and turned to face the door.

"I love your car by the way,"

"It's a Porsche 918," I smiled.

"Must have been expensive,"

"It only cost me a French foreign legion who happened to be a Hollentier," I went for the door and Ruspoli stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to fulfill my mission," I was annoyed. Prince Viktor pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"there's something I want to do first,"

"And that is?" I asked. He smiled He handed me the gun with the same serious look.

"Kill Marcus,"

"This is absurd!" he protested. I took the gun and I aimed it at his head.

"Where do you want it? I asked Viktor.

"The eye one in each directly in the center," he told me.

"Viktor!" Without hesitation I fired the rounds as directed and he fell down dead. Viktor smiled as I gave him back his gun.

"When you're done with your mission there's an opening for a new leader of the Verrat if you're interested.

"Of course I'm interested,"

"Good, the Verrat could use a good Endezeichen" he smiled. "You may go," I turned back to the door and I walked out of the room.

"Ms. Reed?" the prince called when I was in the corridor.

"How did you lose your ability to conceive it isn't in my file?"

"A vengeful Zauberbiest," I said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Terra evil? You'll find out in the next instalment in The New Grimm series. I will also like to add the buffy reference was intended but I had forgotten that Alexis Denisof was in Buffy as the watcher Wesley. I also liked his character better in <strong>_**Angel**_**. So now I decided for you faithful readers that have stayed with me the whole ride I'll give you some fun facts about the series. **

**1). Terra was originally supposed to be a sixteen year old girl in the streets. She turned in twenty after I watched an episode of Grimm or something and I decided she should have a crush on someone so it turned into Renard. I turned her twenty so it could be a mutual attraction. **

**2). Renard and terra weren't supposed to have their first kiss till the final chapter. So by the next two stories they would be together. **

**3). She was also supposed to be more of a hard ass throughout **_**Finding A Home**_**. **

**4). Adalind was going to have a son at first till I decided to go with whatever the show went with.**

**5). Sean and terra were going to have a daughter in Volume 3. He discovered this when a few years after her birth because he and terra had broken up due to the loss of her family. **

**6). Terra was originally going to have both an aunt and an uncle and possibly a cousin.**

**7). Terra was going to have a sister it went from twin to responsible older sister to irresponsible younger sister who kept trying to get in Sean's pants. Which at one point she had a potion made to make him think she was Terra. Terra would walk in on them and the potion would ware off. **

**8) Terra was supposed to have darker blond hair and not be a red head. **

**9) In the beginning of volume 2 terra was supposed to be a college student with the major of criminal justice.**

**10). Terra was going to be a Navy MP out Seattle. **

**11). Terra was supposed to move to Seattle and not Florida **

**12). Terra was going to become the adopted mother of Adalind's child and foster mother of a few other kids. **

**13). she was also supposed to become a police officer or FBI agent. **

**14). The idea of it being illegal for a wesen and a Grimm to fall in love and have a child came from another idea about what would happen if you mixed a Grimm and a wesen. **

**15) The fourth walls were not intended but were fun to add in. **

**16) The episode of Grimm where Captain Renard met his daughter for the first time threw me off so much so the idea of Terra leaving and becoming a better Grimm came to mind. **

**~~~!WARNING SPOILERS!~~~~**

**Kidding I'm going to make you guys wait. TEEHEE. **


	25. UPDATE!

**The sequel to **_**The New Grimm: Volume 1 Finding a Home**_** is called **_**Protecting Destiny**_**. **

**I hope you guys will still read the series and enjoy them. There will be action daddy daughter moments and possible (I'm not sure) more Sean and Terra loveyness. **


End file.
